The Lion Guard: Season 4: Roar of distrust
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Yep, its another one, but hopefully an original take for sure. Set shortly after the events of the series finale and entailing quite a bit of stories to be told...Kion and friends find themselves set in for quite a journey. However a shocking and disturbing secret becomes known and a threat more malevolent than ever arises to challenge King Kion and Queen Rani. Multi pairing ahead.
1. Chapter 1 Assembly at the tree of life

**Authors note: **After many one shots thrown in I have decided to undertake a season 4 of the lion guard. There is much to decide on but rest assured I will do my best to tackle things and preserve this series in written form. I realize others have already thrown down the gauntlet looking to put their own spin on it and I have answered as so many have looking to make things happen. While the lion king has stolen many lion guard characters it is my hope, you the readers will submit the lion guard cast to the people who run this site so we aren't left short supplied. For now just imagine a full cast and as to when this takes place a short time after the events of the finale.

The Lion Guard: Season 4: Roar of distrust

CH.1: Assembly at the tree of life

Kion stood with his Queen as he overlooked many of those gathered. While his family had to return to Pride Rock he did not hold it against them. It was nice having everyone together but his time as a Prince had ceased the moment he accepted Rani's paw in becoming her King. The Tree of Life stood on a precipice of change and a new dawn had arrived.

Kion saw many of his friends gathered who had joined him on such a venture. Ono, brave and true who now was the smartest in their group; then again never a doubt in his mind, plus Ono appeared to not mind. Anga had now taken over for Ono up in the sky. Fuli still served as second and sat with expectant eyes up on him. Bunga and Beshte encouraged him with sincere nods. They had all been through so much and together they now were here at the next part of their lives.

"I'm glad you all are here. Um…I'm not really sure how to go about doing this. Well since I have become your King…there has been adjusting…"

"What adjusting seems we are all doing fine," Bunga notes and that gained a few laughs. Kion shot him an exasperated look and Binga chipped in.

"I think what Bunga here was trying to say is since the Lion Guard joined up with the Night Pride things have become much safer and less hostile-."

"I resent that…I mean things weren't good, but they weren't that bad either." Rani interjected and that earned some laughter as well.

"Anyway Rani here and myself are looking forward to working together as…well…as we are, together," Kion felt his cheeks heat up.

"Kion is my mate and King and I will try and ease him through this easily as possible. It will take a bit of adjustment though as it has been the Night Pride as you see, but, now with Kion and his team blending into our own it will prove quite the challenge."

Kion was relieved he was not up here alone and Rani nods her head allowing him to continue. "She is right, I mean Rani is right, my Queen?" Kion looked to her and she nuzzled against him.

"Rani will do for now Kion, much like everyone else you and I will need to grow into our roles as leaders joining together. I wish to of course to appoint a special position as of now to someone who has leant great support to Kion over the years. Someone who up till recently bore a great weight for one so light. Ono, please step forward."

Ono stepped forward and Kion smiled down at his friend. Ono may not be keenest of sight but now as smartest he held certain insight none of them could possibly hold. He and Rani had discussed certain things and it was clear in this new age they needed someone they could trust and rely on.

"Queen Rani, King Kion…what do you ask of me?" Ono bowed with his wings spread out and as he rose up Kion hopped down alerting most of the crowd. Rani for her part remained where she was.

"Ono, if you accept, I would and my Queen of course…would like you to be our chief tactician and wisest of council. In the days to come it will be your intellect and knowledge to allow us to keep ahead of dark times. There will be times where the Queen or myself are away and sometimes find ourselves in situations pressing…so it would be of great help to have you here helping out."

"Well I am already smartest…and perhaps it is time I take a step back from being out in the field. Anga certainly has a handle already of being keenest, so, I humbly accept your offer." He bows once more and Kion walks over hugging his friend.

"You are going to do great Ono. Trust in what you have always trusted and you will see us through some difficult times for sure. Let us all cheer for the new chief tactician and wisest of council!"

Kion and the others cheer and Ono tears up some. Kion was happy to see good things coming Ono's way and honestly it was much the same as his grandfather and of course his father relying on Zazu for support. The title might be a bit much but Rani found it cute and Kion had no time to change it before bringing it forward.

"Now onto our next business at hand…Makini, as you are the Royal Mjuzi we would also wish for you to be part of the wisest of council and help in looking out for the Tree of Life. Your council along with Ono here will allow many to sleep knowing that if there is danger a tactical plan will be made in an orderly fashion to be carried out swift as possible."

"Oh yay, I have another duty to uphold, and I get to work with you Ono! This is going to be so fun, I mean, it is an honor and I hope to not let you down King and Queen." Makini is holding her staff and does a ceremonial bow. While yes she was already an advisor to him and Rani having her at this newly created position of council along with Ono did more for their cause and while a King and Queen are meant to hand out orders, given now there were more of them to go around.

"There are many other positions to hand out but at the same time we also do not wish to take away from the festivities. So please enjoy yourselves and remember come tomorrow we go back to protecting the Tree of Life." Rani tells them all and they all let out sounds of understanding.

Kion lets out a sigh of relief glad things had worked out. Truth be told he was a bit worried that with the title of Royal Mjuzi and that of being part of this new council it might be a bit for the young Mandrill but she appeared to take it well.

* * *

Kion made his rounds as King greeting his subjects and doing his best to hear out any problem they might have, that being if there wasn't enough food or someone was stepping on someone else's toes. Kion eventually decided to step away for a bit as he sought some solace. There were still some doubts in his mind about this, not being with Rani…but somehow managing things now that the Lion Guard was now the Night Pride with him and Rani.

"I thought I would find you here. I believe you owe me a dance." Kion started as he found Rani joining him.

"Rani…how are we going to do this? There are so many of us and for so long I worked with just a small number, me and my friends." Kion sat on his haunches.

"I hear you Kion…it was the same way with me and the Night Pride. But we are much more now, plus, having Ono and Makini helping alleviate some of the load we should be fine. This not all on your shoulders and as King and Queen we have a duty to uphold. Nothing is too great if we stick together right?"

Kion sighs and knows she is right. "So what was this about a dance?" Kion turned to face her and as the music could be heard in the background the two of them moved to and fro, their paws sliding along the gravel of the rock they found themselves on. Turning and twisting they press up against one another and even with all the hectic days to come they were ready to join together and make the most of it.

Once the dance ended they kissed…sharing in their new journey as mates and only as they pulled apart, did they rest their heads together and remained like that till they were summoned back to judge some bug eating contest between Bunga and Binga. This was their time…and Kion trusted all would go well.

**Authors note: **This is just the beginning as I try to find my footing. I wanted to set things off right and there will be plenty of time for the characters to shine on their own. Apologies if this came off one shot like but it isn't, just bear with me as I get back into writing full term. As Kion and Rani see to their royal responsibility an unrest is set to stage an entrance that will test everyone and the stakes will never be higher.


	2. Chapter 2 Roar of discontent

CH.2: Roar of discontent

"Are you sure about this Janja…I thought we were good now and all?" Cheezi notes but Janja ignores him as he pushes on.

"Yeah, we were good, but that kind of gets old after a bit. I think you would even say I fooled myself into believing I was through being bad." Janja had reformed, however, in the days of peace he grew restless and harbored some feelings of doing something rotten.

"What about Jasiri?" Cheezi continues to comment as they traverse the jagged lined floor of the valley. Cheezi appeared to have doubts but somehow didn't take too much convincing to join him.

Chungu whimpers some as a rock loosens above and is near bolting. "She don't neeeed to know any of this." He put emphasis on the need part. Chungu appeared to calm down overall however should she find out it would get back to Kion and then things would get nasty.

A little before he had reformed he had been coming out here reporting what he knew to this lion, kind of kept to the shadows. Scar had told him that if anything ever happened to him this was the lion to turn to see his plans through. Course it was a bit confusing but he didn't think to question ole Scar or nothing.

"Hey, we came…oh and I brought Cheezi and Chungu with me…it was all I could do." Nobody else wanted to come feeling they had a good deal going and they didn't go back to the way things were.

Janja allowed them this feeling they had been through a lot already. He wasn't going to deny that going back to the old ways had its drawbacks, but, all the same there was this longing to do bad that crept into his waking hours and in his sleep it made him restless.

"I am glad…and welcome new recruits. I do applaud your effort Janja and as promised you will serve as my second in command. I have hid in the shadows for quite some time biding my time till I could make my presence known. Scar, Zira, they all had their moments but were accosted of victory leaving much to be desired."

Janja listened intently noting a paw stepping out from the shadows and grim bearing eyes bore intelligence and hurt to them. In his time communicating with him he had learned of how he had survived this entire time and under the radar of King Simba and his Pride and even that of anyone else looking for him, though, as he has told him the fact his existence remained a mystery they wouldn't know what to make of him.

"You yourself Janja proved a worthy adversary to the young Prince…now a King nonetheless, so much like his father. I feel Scar's presence even though he has been taken away…and I know the weight he has placed on me to see things through. Those who rush surely perish and in the time that Scar ruled in his physical form he killed his own brother and drove away his nephew into the harsh desert.

"If not for Simba gaining sense as he did Scar would have continued to thrive. Zira was a presence, a carrier of Scar's will who manipulated her own son to gain the trust of the King and to worm his way into the daughter's heart. In the end it was for naught…and as history stands villainy stands no chance to win against pure hearted individuals."

Janja stepped back with the others as a dark maned lion strode out, orange eyes shone in hallowed features. However there was strength in his form and resilience to being on his own. Picking up a rock he examines it before smashing it against the wall.

"What would you wish of me now?" Janja beckons to the other three as they stand at his side. Truth was he didn't trust anyone to be here with him then these two.

The lion examines his paw before looking at them. "I wish for you to gather more into our fold…spread word that a new dawn is approaching and that those sick and tired of the new way to come here and will reap the sweet rewards of justice. This land craves a new leader one of the old and new…one who can see through the veil of lies and deceit. I will show them what it means to have power and how to use it properly…not let it dwindle or waste away. Too much time has already been lost and those in power sit on it and do not even know what they have."

Janja looks to his friends and comrades and they scamper off, no doubt wishing to be far away from this lion. Janja had never seen him up close but those eyes…there was something about them that stood out. There was empathy there…nothing about malice but perhaps a deep hurt looking to be cured.

"Janja you have done well. I am curious though what your friends will think when they find out you turned your back on them. Did it not take so long for you to make them see you differently?"

Janja sits on his haunches refusing to back down. "Scar spoke to me about you…not by name but that you were the one to seek and that when he left you would be all that was left of his will. Zira was no more and Kovu had turned his back on the teachings. Our meetings were held before I reformed and only as I did that some hint of distrust and restlessness began to settle in me. I was never really happy…I thought I could be, give it a chance, but your words resonated with me and I began to see a need for change."

"And change you will see, feel, it will be all that has been envisioned. No other time has been ripe for change; for seeing all that has been good fall through the cracks and be reminded that evil is just a point of view. King Simba…and now his son King Kion…they will see all they cherish, all they hold dear taken away from them. It is quite delicious really and as to who they will thank for all this…heh…the big reveal the will never see coming."

Janja begins to laugh with him and after a bit the lion dismisses him as he disappears into the shadows once more.

It is quite unnerving seeing how he can disappear into the shadows so easily. King Kion and Queen Rani presided over the Tree of life and it sickened him. This era of peace after the fall of Zira, it made things too comfortable. Janja liked chaos and disorder and perhaps it was written in his genes but playing nice and being on his best behavior suited nobody but them. This lion was the future…but he just wondered about those eyes, the way he never raised his voice even though it sounded like it…it was just, so neutral and then there was that hurt. Who had wronged him? Janja knew he was not in a position to ask but he did wonder who it was he served.

Retreating out of there he realized he had let a good chunk of the day already disappear. Jasiri no doubt would give him an earful but he would play along, maybe flirt a bit knowing that she sort of had a thing for him. He had a thing for her…had being the operative word but honestly he was not one to settle down…this was his true calling and it felt right being back here. The time to act was now and he looked forward to the crumbling of King Kion and Queen Rani's world.

**Authors note: **So who is this mysterious villain? Place in your thoughts now but I imagine it will be hard to grasp what is coming Kion's way. Janja reformed, who saw that lasting long? In the next chapter Fuli receives a mission that will send her to new heights and possibly romance as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Fuli braves the cold pt 1

CH.3: Fuli braves the cold pt 1

Fuli had been tasked with a bit of exploration and that was fine and all as she was eager to get away from the mush that was going on between King Kion and Queen Rani. It was still difficult managing the King aspect of one of her closest friends. She had chosen along with her friends to join Kion out here away from the Pride Lands and no she didn't regret it.

However she was also starting to realize she was missing out on something. Kion had Rani and even Bunga had someone. Ono appeared to not be in any rush and Beshte was carefree enough to be among friends. Still she hated being like this and thankfully this got her away a bit to reevaluate her life.

She was at the age where one should have a mate. However it also was not an easy thing to do as anyone she might see as capable…wasn't around. Growing up as she had among mostly guys she had few female friends she could share this with. Thankfully though Anga was around though she didn't care too much for the girly talk. Makini didn't mind as much but getting a word in was difficult.

Taking a moment she looks back to see if her team was keeping up with her. Kion and Rani both had given her command of this particular mission and Ono and Makini both told her that this would be the easiest way to reach their destination.

However truth of the matter was she didn't think it would be this steep of a climb. The other way would have taken longer but at least then the rest of her team might have had time to get their wind back in them.

"You know…this would be easier…if the mountain decided to lend us some branches or had more rest spots…" Baliyo notes, he was the younger brother of Rani and a top tier member of the Night Pride who often was a bit more positive, Fuli could see him clawing his way up.

"We aren't even that high yet…c'mon where is all that talk from earlier?" Fuli teased him and he shot her a look.

"I didn't think we'd be climbing up a steep bank of slippery gravel like stuff looking up at a peak that should be not looking down at us." He shook his head.

"It is not a feat for me," Ullu notes from above. Queen Rani had loaned out Ullu to be their eyes out here while Anga was back at the tree of life should the Night Pride need to go out. Fuli had to admit she sort of missed having Anga around but she appreciated Ullu's help given the stakes of their exploration.

"Oh of course not…cause you got wings and the wind must feel so nice up there!" Baliyo calls up to her but there is no malice in his tone, mostly exasperation.

"I don't know I kind of like it." Binga says as she chomps on a bug. Binga while not associated with the Night Pride or such had been designated a stand by in case they needed to fill out a certain spot on special missions.

Binga and Bunga were kind of an item now like Kion and Rani and they each had found their respective mate. Binga much like Bunga was essential in certain criteria making her an essential asset.

"Does anyone else realize I am the only guy on this mission? I mean normally it is evened out but I am outnumbered here." Baliyo throws out and Fuli lets out a laugh.

"Oh c'mon it isn't that bad." Suddenly Binga lets loose some gas and Fuli holds her nose. Baliyo lets out a laugh.

"Yeah, you are right, this isn't so bad. Thanks Fuli." Baliyo goes to push on leaving Fuli attempting to not gag. Somehow she had grown used to Bunga but this was on a whole new level.

"This is another reason why flying brings me such joy…" Ullu laughs from her position high above and Fuli does her best to escape the smell.

"Ugh…well at least that has got us motivated to climb higher…" Fuli pushed on ahead as Binga clearly lost on the conversation followed after them finishing up her meal.

* * *

The group managed to make it half way up before a growl descended towards them. Fuli got serious as she spotted the form of Chuluun who glared down at them.

"Well if it isn't the pesky Guard and Pride all rolled up into one. I'm quite hurt I was not invited to the wedding, heard it was quite a roar. Did you really think coming out here would do you any good?" Chuluun bared her teeth and Fuli arched her back.

"Where is your leader? I have a feeling he wouldn't want to miss out on this but somehow his tail must be tucked between his legs, afraid he will be beaten again." Fuli brought her smart talk with her and Chuluun laughed.

"Makucha and Ora apparently had other arrangements elsewhere to consider coming up this far, so, I was sent in his stead. No way will you be forming more alliances…in fact this is as far as you can go unless you get past me, and, fat chance of that."

"There are four of us…and only one of you…I would say our chances are fair enough. Spread out everyone…we don't know what her angle is or if she brought help." Fuli watched for any tell-tale sign that Chuluun was going to pounce or likely to swipe out at anyone close. Ullu up in the sky would be ready to attack from above if need be.

"I don't need help to take on you lot! I will do what Makucha wasn't able to do, actually win in a fight against you, all of you!" She slips along the gravel and makes a pounce at Fuli. Fuli is ready though using the slippery slope to evade her and she swipes at her. Chuluun lets out an aggravated groan before lunging at Baliyo who is caught off guard and winds up on his side.

"Baliyo! Ullu now!" Fuli watches as Ullu pulls off some fancy swoop which turned into a steep descent at the snow leopard.

Chuluun was caught off guard not anticipating the attack in her struggle with Baliyo. Ullu attacked her eye blinding her as she let out a roar and swiped at Ullu catching her in the wing as she wound up crashing into the snow as red appeared.

"Oh no, no no…this can't be happening!" Fuli felt like things were getting out of hand and with Ullu down and Chulunn not being able to see out of one eye it made the situation hectic and quite dangerous considering.

"Do you think this will change anything? I am still not letting you up this mountain…I don't care if I lose another part of me, so long as Makucha learns of this and learns of what I have done for him!"

"Wake up Chuluun do you really think Makucha cares about you or your safety? He is malevolent and only content in one thing, what he wants…what he wants to accomplish. Face it…you are alone, and, you will always be alone-."

"Baliyo stop…that is an order…do not escalate the situation here!" Fuli was looking for an opening but she couldn't find one. Ullu was down and Binga was doing her best to stop the bleeding and even Chulunn was bleeding from the cut to her eye which was so deep that it was very likely the eye was lost.

"What do I care? You saw what she did to Ullu. Chuluun seeks to take and take, making our lives miserable in the process. There is reforming her, in fact there are some who may never walk the path we do. How long do we let them walk away before someone dear to us is taken. I'm not scared of her-."

"Truer last words that were spoken, ha!" Chuluun went to attack Baliyo and they were locked in a grip tumbling about the snow clawing at the other. Fuli attempts to break it apart but gets kicked hard sending her keeling over in the snow. She is helpless as the two of them wind up rolling down the mountain and there was this gap where they had crossed.

"Baliyo!" Fuli attempts to get up but is too weak. Binga is still with Ullu. There is no way to get word back to Kion and then the two disappear down the gap…lost from sight and as she feels herself begin to black out she sees a face looming over hers.

"Hey, are you ok? Oh no, this doesn't look good…hey guys these girls don't look so good, I mean they do, I mean not that isn't right…hey stop laughing, get over here and help me out." Fuli attempts to say his name but she doubles over and fades out.

**Authors note: **Things just got real. Sorry to leave you all with this and I will get the second part up when I can. There is a reason this is T rated compared to my tamer K rated stories. T rating is where I thrive.


	4. Chapter 4 Fuli braves the cold pt 2

CH.4: Fuli braves the cold pt 2

Rani lay nestled up against Kion as the wind howled outside. A slight shiver passes through her body and as she wakes up she realizes that all is well. However she cannot shake this feeling that she has about the status of the mission. Kon appeared to stir beside her and his groggy eyes focus on her in the coming darkness.

"Hey, is everything ok? Did you have a bad dream?" Rani finds herself breathing hard and she attempts to shake it off but the dread from that…it was almost so real.

"I am fine…it is just a feeling I have. Did we do right in selecting who we did for the mission?" Rani had a bit of doubts now after the fact.

"Fuli is my second and she can handle whatever comes her way. Baliyo was chosen because he has heart and you have spoken of his ability to weather out any sort of mission. Ullu is a brilliant flyer and capable of spotting danger within seconds of it coming. And Binga…if she is to be a stand by member for the Night Pride it means stepping up when a slot is available."

Rani knew this…but…these days her family was so short as it was. Surak and Baliyo were all she had and if she lost either it would break her. Kion however runs a paw along her hair and his tongue running along her causes her to gasp out. "Kion?"

"I thought it would help you out…take away the focus of worry. Did it help any?" Kion inquired. Rani smirked as she went to pounce at him and pressed him onto his back.

"It might have. Thanks Kion…and…I might be able to sleep soundly now." She licked at him as well and went to nestle her head against his chest.

"I take it that means I am sleeping on my back tonight?" Kion inquires but Rani is already fast asleep resting against her mate. Perhaps she was worrying too much…perhaps it was all a bad dream, and that tomorrow they would be back. It was just one big bad dream.

* * *

Fuli shot up with a start and realized she was no longer cold. She noticed she was in a cave of sorts that was hallowed out and went on for a bit. There were many others gathered here, some like herself laid out while others were milling about before heading out another tunnel that led likely deeper into the mountain.

"So, you are finally awake?" She groaned some before looking at the one who had saved her. She found her breath taken away, literally, as she noticed the Caracal Cat or desert lynx. He was quite dashing up close and she attempts to hide her blush knowing now was not the time.

"Yes, I am…and thank you for all your help. I have to get going though…my friend needs me…" She attempts to get up but finds a paw on her and she eases back down. Stupid handsome guy.

"Hey slow down, look; I caught a bit of what went down…your friend had a nasty tumble with Chuluun. Oh we know her…she often comes here stirring up trouble. Your winged friend did us all a favor with that eye tactic; still, she has lost so much blood already-."

"Ullu, how is she?" She ignored his paw this time and he appeared to shake his head walking in stride with her.

"Her wing is in pretty bad shape…we are doing all we can to mend and support it. Truth is so many of our kind are winding up hurt given the strength of snowfall up here. There are times where the snow is so thick and brazen that it is hard to find one's way back here. We aren't really healers but we try what we can to get everyone out of here."

Fuli finds Ullu in the back with Binga who rushes over to hug her leg. "I am so glad you are ok. This is bad. I mean not sure how Bunga would react but right now I am freaking out. When did things become so unfriendly? I long to be back home eating bugs and being with Bunga…am I freaking out?"

"Binga why don't you go lie down for a bit, I will be here for Ullu." There was little she could do right now as it was and she figured if they did it in shifts there might be some order and right now that is what they needed as they were down…a few.

"I did nothing…you know that right? You all charged at Chuluun while I stood there helpless. I froze…and I did nothing. How am I going to be a stand by when standing is all I did-?'

"Binga, please, go take a rest…you did nothing wrong." Fuli attempts her best to council her before Binga finally relents and heads off into the passage. Fuli's legs curl under her as she lays there next to Ullu who looks feverish.

"My name is Jax by the way; sorry I didn't properly introduce myself earlier. You were kind of out of it; I stayed by your side long as I could manage." Fuli appreciated it and once again found his handsome features making her stare and she didn't want to do that.

"You have others to tend to…I can understand that. So Jax, um, would you be the leader of this group?" Fuli knew that having been sent out here to explore part of that was seeking new alliances and rumor had it there was a group out here.

"Leader, hmm, quite a title…I just prefer Jax. I know everyone turns to me but I don't want them to see me up on some peak and speaking up to me, but, rather talking to me like I am one of them." Jax appeared easy going and he sat on his haunches next to her. Much like Kion and other lion specie given they were cats he had the whiskers but his ears were prouder or more perked up.

"Jax…be that as it may I am from the Tree of Life. I am part of the Night Pride and we are in need of allies. We have come a long way up this mountain and-."

"Sorry Fuli, but, oh right…yeah you never gave me your name. It is just been said a lot by Binga who was concerned about you. Anyway what was I about to say…tut tut…right, given our situation right it might not be possible to meet up with your King and Queen."

"What did you do just now…that tut tut?" Fuli felt a bit embarrassed he had to learn her name from Binga but at least the two of them knew the other's name.

"Oh right, yeah I kind of do that when I am thinking of what I said. So much happens here and if I don't do that I might trail off. I imagine the King and Queen of the Tree of Life would wish for a meeting, and, even sending a representative might prove troublesome. You see…we have kind of an issue at the moment and it is injuring a lot or worse."

Fuli had noticed. She noticed how Ullu was stirring and the amount of pain she must be going through. She had been so brave but it had been at her order. Baliyo had not listened to her and Binga had remained frozen from fear. So how did that make her as a leader?

"She is in such pain…is there nothing that can be done for her?" Fuli felt herself starting to lose it. If anything happened to Ullu it would be her fault.

"Come walk with me. I will have someone look to her but again it looks like she has lost a lot of blood and her wing has taken significant damage." She didn't want to walk with him but anything to get her mind off this.

Someone did happen by and tended to Ullu but she fought past tears and the urge to look back and see where they were taking her. They had exited out of one of the many tunnels formed and she shivered as a brisk wind happened by. Jax stared off into the distance and she did as well when she saw the very thing that had been causing him worry.

There were jackals out here…by the look if it more than she could count. They were quite loathsome and in that size they could surround any animal within seconds. It was clear they knew of the tunnels and this led her to conclude what Jax no doubt had…that any chance of leaving was scarce.

"The jackals as a pack prove to be too many for us. We still need food which is often a risk and if it isn't for them to hunt us down…the snow will surely do us in."

"What if I help you? I have recovered and perhaps Binga might look to have a second chance. How many do you have who can fight?" Fuli wanted to make an alliance work and if this happened to be the only way for that to happen…she would see to it.

"You, I mean no offense, but what do you have that we haven't got?" Jax examined her and she met him face to face.

"I was part of the Lion Guard…and we defended the Pride Land from most threats that make this look like baby play. Now if you are willing to hear me out…and should it succeed…you need to promise me something in return."

Jax begins to circle her and she feels a bit self-conscious. When he is finished he stops before her and holds out his paw. "Alright…should this succeed we will see about an alliance with your King and Queen. However should this work…you owe me a date." Jax shook her paw before walking off.

"W-Wait a date? Hold up, I thought you were going to go with if this plan doesn't work. Jax? I know you can hear me!" Fuli blushed profusely and could not believe him. Still as she looked out at the size of the army, and indeed it was one, this would be the fight of her life. If only Baliyo were here though.

**Authors note: **The battle is about to begin and Fuli and Jax team up to find some way of defeating an insurmountable challenge proving that two heads are better than one, or, two heads might be too much. Can Binga see to the battle or will she freeze up again? Ullu meanwhile lies in critical condition. And what of Baliyo and Chuluun? Find out in part three coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Fuli braves the cold final

**Authors note: **Hey, oh, wow…it's Christopher Walken, ok well not exactly but still hey. Quite some traction has picked up and honestly didn't think it would happen but thank you to all who have read, followed, favorited, and even reviewed. And thank you for joining me in this wild adventure. In regards to a few inquiries first off…no there will not be a Fuli and Azaad. Secondly…there will not be a Makucha x Chuluun. Thirdly in regards to Janja…this was no slipup, there is no mistake…it is genuine. Janja is bad, again. I hoped I had touched upon it in the second chapter but I am coming forward with this now and answering what I can that I have seen either in review or pm. There will be some surprising ships to come, and those who do not know me I tend to operate outside the specs and enjoy being unpredictable, even at times leaving you on cliffhangers.

I wanted to take this time to properly address things before moving forward. The three points I touch on, one of which was done in the second chapter, I will reiterate later as some heavy stuff is set to happen between Janja and Jasiri, did I let that slip? Fourth point…no, there will not be Janja x Jasiri. Please be mindful things moving forward are going to shake The Lion Guard and the Lion King franchise to the core leaving no doubt after effects for a long time to come. I only ask for you to be open about what will happen, I know some of you may not agree with it but…I made sure to have it in T for a reason and sometimes we don't get the happy we seek, we get the drama heavy laden without anything to get rid of that after taste. This next chapter will continue some heavy stuff…so please handle reading with care. As to the mysterious identity of the dark maned lion…his reveal will certainly be most shocking of all.

CH.5: Fuli braves the cold final

Fuli had discussed her plan with Jax and after a bit of back and forth the two had come to agree on a plan that met their unified vote. Jax went to round up some support of those capable of fighting while Fuil went to check on Ullu. The look on Binga's face said it all and Fuli braced herself for the worst.

"Ullu…um…she…" Fuli walked past her to see the owl staring off out of one of the tunnels with her back to her. Fuli said nothing and Binga held back as tears appeared to free fall down her cheek.

Ullu said nothing but when she said it was soft spoken. "Do you know what I dream about? The splendor of flight…the wind beneath my wings and the height I soar. Everything below me is so small and minuscule and up above no amount of hurt can reach me. In my time at the Tree of Life I have witnessed many miracles and have performed many aerial feats worthy of attention from some of the greats. Queen Janna herself has awarded me for my valor on numerous occasions and if not for my ability to fly…I'm not sure what I would do with myself."

Fuli swallowed past a lump in her throat and attempted to move but could not find the courage to move her legs. It had been her call…it had been her decision to have Ullu attack Chuluun. Baliyo was not with them because he had gone after Chuluun for attacking Ullu. Binga was breakin down and all of this before the attack.

Ullu went to spread one wing and it was quite magnificent. The sun just beginning to rise after a rather quiet night; well, for the most part. Fuli couldn't sleep and she knew that Kion would be expecting some sort of word…but…so much had happened and there was little downtime to consider such an action. Ullu then rose up the other wing but then Fuli realized what was wrong.

"The one wing is fine…but…the second one which took the brunt of the damage cannot be fixed. It, well, it can't be fixed or saved. I cannot fly with one wing…and according to the healer here it means very much that my flying days are over." Ullu would still not turn around but Fuli began to hear sounds and her eyesight picked up the drops hitting the ground.

"Ullu…this is my fault…I shouldn't have given you that command…" Fuli finally walked over and took a seat beside the owl. She could see the damage in fuller retrospect, the blood and bone showing and the fact that the impact of the claws really set through. It was a wonder she was able to lift that other wing without crying out in pain.

"Since I was little I had been taught to follow the orders or commands of others. My parents were quite clear to listen…give it some thought before acting on it but still put all your emotion into it. Queen Janna had listened to my story and told me that while there is a way out…the braver thing is to put those fears and insecurities into a blanket and think of others, protect those close to you or those in need. In that moment…it was my call, I could have disobeyed but how would I live with myself? This was what I came to decide…and this is what I must live with."

Fuli placed a paw on her shoulder and fought back her own tears. How was she going to explain this to Queen Rani? Ullu had been loaned out along with her brother and both of them had suffered because of it. Not only that…but Binga who was just a stand-by had frozen up and now was in the same place she was, questioning if she couldn't have done more.

"Fuli, this plan of yours…you must do whatever it takes to see to the safety of the others. So many here rely on the clearing of the jackals and if not the very survival is cut down significantly because the lack of food being provided is cut short. I might not be able to fly but do not dwell on it and push on…be the leader that King Kion and Queen Rani entrusted this mission to. Finish what you have started."

Fuli sniffed but knew that she was right. Moving away from her she found Binga waiting for her as they left Ullu to herself as she needed time. "Fuli maybe I should stick with Ullu…at least till the mission is over-."

"Binga, what you felt out there…we have all felt it. That fear clutching moment when so much is happening and you aren't sure how to put your body into motion. Believe in yourself Binga. Do you think Bunga immediately knew what was right to do? He had to work on himself, find his function and place. I need you out there with me…we are already down two members as it is. Also the more we have the more likely those jackals will think twice about attacking us."

Fuil was hoping that a fight would not happen. Still, in the likelihood that a fight did break out they could only hope to steer the jackals clear of the caves.

"Right, I got this. Oh and I know this isn't the right time to put this out there but what about Azaad?" Fuil stopped as she considered the name, the imagery coming to surface in her brain and she bowed her head.

"Azaad, well, what about him? I mean there might have been something there but not enough for him to stick around. We never really went beyond friends and…had he stuck around…I don't know…"

"I'm sorry Fuli, and, truth be told I really like Jax. He is looking after all of these animals who have been wounded or near frozen out where help is so little. If this works out we can bring this to Queen Rani and King Kion's attention and maybe see about offering some help and provisions."

"Not a bad idea Binga. I mean naturally an alliance was in order but I hadn't thought that far ahead. You sure you shouldn't be on the council with Makini and Ono?" Fuil half teased but honestly the council could always use more.

"Me, on the council, oh no…and no offense to Ono, but I still wish to make good on someday becoming part of the Night Pride. Plus Bunga can be a bit headstrong and I want to step it up and show him there is a right and wrong way to do things."

"Well…no greater motivator I suppose. Anyway we should meet up with Jax." Fuil led Binga out and she hoped that Jax was ready.

* * *

"This is all you could do? Three?" Fuli felt like she was about to collapse or break down into hysterics.

"Look it is what I could manage with the time allotted. Most of what I had fighting strength has been injured or missing and besides…these jackals are nothing." Jax wiggled his ears trying to be cute but Fuli let out a snort of derision.

"Alright everyone…we know the drill right? Binga will bury under the snow and make her way up from behind, she will let loose one of her powerful attacks and scatter the jackals. Once they are divided we attempt to beat them and make them regret coming here. There is a leader in the mix…leave that one to me-."

"Uh, hello, what about me? I mean no offense and all but given this is my turf don't you think I would be more suited for this task?"

"Your turf? Seriously, you think of this as a turf, well if that is the case look at those jackals…it is quite clear they have made this their turf now wouldn't you think?" Fuli dared him to argue against that.

Jax looked off to the side and the others laughed a little. "Quit it guys. Fine, you take point, but…just watch yourself ok?"

Fuli was surprised by the concern but then she noticed he was right in front of her. Was this a moment, were they having a moment?

"I wouldn't want you to miss out on our date." He winked and she let out a huff and rolled her eyes at him.

"You never change do you? Everyone get going." Fuli watched as Binga took a moment before disappearing into the snow. The jackals clearly taking notice of their presence as they laughed.

"Oy, what is this, think you can take back your land is that it? Fat chance of that, we rule in number and besides…you got nothing on us. We are more powerful, more terrifying, do you smell that…that is your own terror raining down your legs!"

Fuli smirked as she noticed how the others spread out into formation. So far the plan was going as she had outlined it. "And here is something you should know…no, better yet a question, what is that smell?"

The jackal tilts his head not sure what she is getting at…until Binga pops up behind the jackals and lets loose a horrendous smell upon them causing them to yelp. Sure enough they scattered in the confusion and Fuli attacked.

Fuil tackled one of the retreating jackals hard to the snow and swiped at him as the two were a tangle of claws. Fuli had the advantage over the jackal whose sense of smell had been invaded by Binga's…smell. The jackal whimpered under her and submitted. One down.

Jax hurtled forth using his speed and bouncing to avoid any snow trap. The feral ferocity surprised her but also made her blush. The jackals in their confusion barely had time to register a defense or a proper reaction as each swipe and bite sent them skittering forth.

Binga for her part rode along one of the backs of the jackal and as it veered a bit she brought the head into the snow and held it there till it tapped out with its paw and she released it. Binga might have been small but she was finding her place, her purpose…she would dive out of view and come up with an uppercut into a jaw of some unsuspecting jackal and wow what a hook.

Jax's team of selected animals were wily and unpredictable and each jackal thought they knew the move but then were taken out. Most of the battle was within several minutes of the confusion and then only one was left.

"That was a dirty move…and a foul smelling one at that. Fine, you proved your worth…but one on one decides who gets this place. We lose…we leave, you lose…we eat the wounded and you leave."

Fuli let out a snarl that even surprised her as she found her breath near panting with scratches along her body from her scuffles. "How dare you…what makes you think-?"

"You have a deal, but, if you do not honor it…if you so much as come back here…we get your newborns…and raise them to be proper and respectful…and someday when they are old enough and want to know what scum and villainy there was that went back on their word…we send them back, to end you."

Fuli did not see that coming and even the jackals had to consider whether this was a joke or a serious threat. Either way it was clear the jackals could not afford that. So given it was to be her fighting she took a step and winced.

"Ouch…I think I sprained my ankle. This is not good, Jax, you will have to step in for me." Fuli laments as she feels like she is once again letting everyone down.

"No Fuli…this is you. Yes I know it hurts, but, even so…I believe in you. Trust your instincts, think of those in the cave…I wouldn't have just offered myself to any girl." He walked over and licked her before walking off.

Fuli was left speechless but knew what she had to do. So she proceeded to where the jackal was. The two of them squaring off each looking for an advantage. Her limp clearly was that and the jackal attempts to bite at her ankle. She veers away and swipes at his cheek drawing blood. The jackal lets out a pained laugh, almost forced.

"Now there, do you really think a little blood will spoil the sport or the kill? I intend on lying you out on this field till it runs red with your blood. I won't even eat your deceased carcass but instead allow it to rot away as a constant reminder to those who dare try and take us jackals on!"

Fuli considered Jax's words and not to mention that of Ullu who happened to be one of the wounded. She jumped back from the jackal and kept this up. The jackal no doubt attempting to figure out what she was up to. Truth was…he would not see it coming till too late. Fuli did not talk the entire time making him huff out of agitation.

"Quit moving…what is with you and the…moving...?" She did quit moving and as he attempted to lunge at her he realized that the snow around him had shifted. True enough the very snow trap being avoided had been enacted sending the leader of the jackals falling in.

"I will let you out but only if you surrender and commit to the agreement in regards to what was spoken of. Anything less and I am pretty sure your young ones will learn well here, maybe even realize what a mistake having-."

"Alright…alright, we surrender and agree overall to the terms and will keep to it, just please…do not take our offspring." Fuli helps him out and the other jackals regroup before hightailing it out of there.

"So, not bad, didn't remember us setting that up though. You really came through for us, and, honoring our arrangement you have an alliance, though, more like a shake on it till you bring it up to King and Queen of the Tree of Life and we will take it from there."

"Right, so, um about earlier…I'm not sure if it was rushed or if it was intended but you really helped me out, thanks." Fuli leaned over licking at him and he pressed his face to hers, their noses touching.

"Do not think I haven't forgotten about our date. I mean to make this official, what is happening between us, so don't go wondering off to some other guy…I like you too much to let something good like this slip away." He pulled away and looked back at her. "Let me know when I can go to the Tree of Life and I will be there, count on it."

Fuli blushes but nods her head as she joins with Binga and they go to get Ullu. They had done what they intended to do here. The only problem as they would eventually leave is…what to tell Queen Rani about her brother.

**Authors note: **So aside from a lengthy author's note and this lengthy bit I would say things went over well. Sad about Ullu of course but glad to see Jax and Fuli coming together. This will not be the last we see of Jax though. Next chapter…will be a surprise, so if you are still with me see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 A new sort of spark

CH.6: A new sort of spark

Meanwhile…

Baliyo and Chuluun rolled over one another as they took a tumble into the deep dark chasm of sorts. Each impact jarred him and he grinded his teeth wondering when they would hit the bottom. Right now he imagined everyone thought they were dead and maybe that is how it should be. He had disobeyed orders from Fuli to satisfy his need for revenge against Chuluun who had struck down Ullu.

He finally landed but right on top of Chuluun. He glowered at her and attempted to kill her where she lay but she was in a lot of pain. The ghastly look of her eye which had been damaged by Ullu up close was…nauseating. He fought down whatever he had eaten before arriving at their destination but he could not bring himself to end her.

"Ugh…what is the point?" He got off her and he heard movement behind him and he rolled along the ground as claws landed where he had been.

"You had your chance…so…why didn't you kill me?" Chuluun grips her eye as she falters and Baliyo hurries over lending his support.

"Maybe pity, maybe I didn't because I don't like taking advantage of fallen prey, honestly your guess is as good as mine." He moved them over to a slab of a rock as he eased her down.

"I would have killed you…I would have done it and I would have savored it." Chuluun shivers visibly and Baliyo looks around at their surroundings.

"Yeah well…I'll be sure to sleep with one eye…err…what I mean to say is I will be a cautious sleeper." Baliyo moves about some more and when he finds some water he attempts to make a makeshift water carrier with a leaf and carries it over before Chuluun growls.

"What is this…what are you trying to do?" Her rashness was understandable given her pain. However he could not deal with this all day, or night, depending on how long they'd be down here.

"The water is for your eye, maybe to ease the pain. I really don't have much else to use down here." Baliyo should let her suffer for all the trouble she had put him and his family through not to mention the Lion Guard themselves, now part of the Night Pride.

"I don't need your help…nor do I want it. When I get out of here I will rejoin Makucha and Poa and then we will come after you and nobody will be spared." She snatches at the leaf and drains it before looking at the leaf with disdain.

Baliyo is about to retrieve it when an idea comes to him. Truth is again he shouldn't be helping her as much as he should but chances are he would need to rely on her if they were both going to get out of here. Again not sure why he was doing this, maybe in some short hindsight it just happened to be how he was raised.

"Hold up, I might have something in mind here." He could see the wariness in the one good eye but he made good on his word. Securing the leaf around his bad eye he grinned, satisfied with his work and held out his paws.

"Why are you acting so goofy? And what have you done with my eye?" Baliyo realized she could not see his pawsome work. Holding up his paw again he goes back to where the water was and gathered up water. Dragging it over to her he motioned for her to look at her reflection.

Chuluun hesitates but looks down and gawks a bit before snarling at him. "Are you making a mockery of my wounded eye?"

"Whoa, nothing of the sort…in fact I just made things easier. Your wounded eye, which we both know given how accurate Ullu is no longer functions as an eye. This allows others not to stare and till it can be replaced by something cooler…is all I could do."

Baliyo sat on his haunches studying her as she considered his words. "Well, it isn't half bad, but once I am out of here I will get it replaced. Makucha will not be happy I am missing."

"So you two…are you a thing?" Baliyo watches her some more and she waves her paw in a dismissive manner.

"He is my leader and he is my…well…I wouldn't say friend, but, he has helped me out. Makucha isn't really one to talk of his feelings and he usually prefers sleeping on his own. I do not blame him because…well it is too close for comfort."

Baliyo shrugs as he goes to lay down and he notices how she begins to shiver. They had indeed fallen a good distance but that did not escape the chill coming in.

"If you think I will rise to your bait you are sorely mistaken. You are not even my type. Makucha…he…he is good to me. I know he is out there looking for me-."

"You really think that? Cause I could have sworn you said he was off for some important business. If he really cared about you perhaps he would have sent someone with you out here instead of just having you on your own. See where I come from we don't operate on our own…we work with one another-."

"Yes and that is why you are down here with me right now," Chuluun points out dutifully while letting out a visible shiver.

"Alright so it is clear the frost has not gone to your head yet. This is on me, I know it is, and if I get out of here I will do better. The point is…liking to or not relying on someone, anyone for that matter is not a sign of weakness but a show of trust. And not that you asked but I am single." Baliyo lowered his head as he attempted to get some shuteye. Down here it was hard to tell what time of day it was but he needed to rest up if he was going to get out of here and manage to maintain some wit. His eyes lowered and he slept.

* * *

It was hard to say how long he was asleep but as he lifted his head he realized nestled against him was Chuluun. The female appeared so peaceful and he didn't wish to disturb her any but just watched over her. True she had proven to be quite a pain but part of him wanted to keep her company. There was perhaps even a sense of beauty there though he would not say so aloud.

"Uh, sorry about this…but we need to think about getting a move on." Baliyo noticed her stir some and she lifted her head blinking her one good eye till it settled on him. There was a moment where neither moved and she held out her claw and aimed it under his chin.

"Nobody finds out about this, got it?" She made her threat serious enough and Baliyo just nods his head as she smacks her lips and stretches out some against him. The contact sort of intimate and clearly this is something few got to see up close.

"Trust me this stays with me," Baliyo knew she had no reason to trust him but at the moment it was just the two of them.

"Right…well we should see about getting some food." Chuluun got up and Baliyo followed suit as they wound up hip to hip at one point causing both to scatter.

"You know this is my first time being stranded with one of the bad guys, have to say, not as bad as I thought it would be." Baliyo heard her stiff laughter as she pushed on ahead. The sway of her hips occupying his vision and honestly not much to see except the stone walls.

"Is that what you consider us to be, the bad guys? Has it ever occurred to you that in our eyes you are the bad guys?" Chuluun does not look back but Baliyo wonders about that. What could they have been doing so wrong to be seen in that light?

Baliyo sighs as they clear the close confines and there are several rodents scattering about, or, more like small mammals. Baliyo was not familiar with their names but at this moment both he and Chuluun were need of sustenance.

"Leave this to me…I go this." Chuluun let out a roar as she attempts to get at one; however, given her lack of vision in one eye she missed the rodent. She fell over herself and several managed to get past her. Baliyo did not deal much with ailments but it was clear she was suffering.

"How about I help you?" Baliyo attempts to move but he hears a loud growl issued from Chuluun.

"I don't need your help, I don't need any help. Leave me be, I will get them…just you watch!" Chuluun tries again but once again struggles as she is still not at full strength. There was still a lot of pain from the loss of using her eye and she was a bit sluggish.

"Chuluun, things are not going to be the way they were. It may not ever get to be that way again and if it does you will have to learn how to see things with one eye. How will Makucha see you and will he treat you like you once were…or see you as a hindrance to him only to slow him down when he needs you at full strength?"

Baliyo could see the indecision there. He needed to eat so without waiting any longer he set to work. It was hard work and at a certain point Chuluun felt like giving up but he wouldn't let her. He helped her work through her vision problem. The two of them securing quite a load of food much of which they went through in short order.

They found some more water dripping through and continued on for a bit. The two of them making small talk here and there but it was mostly Baliyo while Chuluun tuned him out. Finally they made it to another chamber and Baliyo decided to call it for now. They had worn themselves out and it was hard to say how long this would keep going or if they would be shed some light on where the exit would be.

Baliyo once more went to lie down but this time Chuluun joined him. They were together and no amount of fighting it. He said nothing and she made no effort to complain about how he was invading her space. Baliyo was not sure what was to come of this but one thing was for certain they had managed to bridge a larger gap than ever. As they both wound up sleeping their journey of escaping was still far away but…surviving each other was more manageable.

**Authors note: **Expect more Chuluun and Baliyo in the near future but come next chapter Beshte will be needed in order to help out Queen Rani in recruiting new allies to their cause.


	7. Chapter 7 Beshte in control

**Authors note: **First off a partial amount of this idea stems from that of CalvinFujii who came up with the name of the female hippo you will be introduced to here. That is right…Beshte may possibly be getting a mate. Secondly I do give credit where it is due so if an idea strikes me suggested by someone else I will employ it and one may even find their name here in the author's note. That being said let us jump back into it.

CH.7: Beshte in control

Beshte found himself relaxing some as he had been part of the morning patrol. It was a tad bit later than he had intended to rest up but he felt like taking advantage of the day. Fuli had yet to report in causing a bit of worry among the group. He was found by Queen Rani as he looked up to find her anxious.

"Good afternoon your Majesty, is all going well?" He noticed how tense she was and in some part he was too without knowing where his friend was. Fuli not having returned also had the King worried though at the moment if he recalled the Queen had sent him out on a mission with Surak.

"I am beginning to worry Beshte. I do not like splitting everyone up. These days we are so many as it is and the Night Pride has never been this. I know it is important and that having my mate's team involved with my own makes tackling certain parts easier…but…it also leaves us divided and vulnerable."

Beshte understood where she was coming from but he also knew that they would be alright. Fuli was fully prepared to take on a leadership role having learned from Kion all those years. "Your Majesty things are going to be fine, we just have to trust in Fuli and the others."

"You are right, say, are you doing anything right now?" Beshte was curious what she meant by that.

"Uh, nope, not that I can recall," he noted as he stretched. There was something else on her mind other than the team.

"Good, well, I am going to need your help than. It will help doing something productive until Fuli comes back and honestly this might be up your alley." Beshte comes to attention knowing that he was being called on by the Queen.

"Alright…you can count on me." He knew his father Basi wanted great things for him and to also expand his role some. It would be his first time in such an advisory role and he intended to do all he could to help out Queen Rani.

"Thank you Beshte, alright, so, I will fill you in on the way. We need to make haste though as time is limited. I will require your help getting there as it might be a bit wet and for me to make my way around it will just take longer." Rani goes to lead the way and Beshte does his best to keep up.

* * *

They were floating down river and Beshte had the Queen on his back. It was probably the first real time the two had been alone like this. Beshte attempted to stir up conversation but what does one say to the Queen? Perhaps it was easier with Kion cause he had known Kion most of his life.

"I am a bit nervous actually," Rani manages and Beshte does his best to be all ears, "I mean this is the first time I have done something like this in a sense. Plus without Kion or the rest of the Night Pride a lot will be riding on this. What if I mess up?"

"Your Majesty please take it easy…we haven't got there yet. Plus you have it in your blood to deal with these type of situations so till we get there let us take a moment to process the road here. Your parents were the King and Queen of the Tree of Life weren't they?"

Rani grows quiet and distant and for a moment Beshte feels like he was asking something too personal. "Yes, they were, in fact they had years of training and discipline for the role. They had high hopes that I would be a great ruler with a kind heart. My grandmother used to tell me stories about them and their kindness and patience with those of their subjects."

"My father is a lot like that. I feel if I never was part of the Lion Guard I would take over for my father and while it would be an honor…in the end I would have been missing out on all of this. I have seen so much and helped so many and it is thanks to Kion for that. I understand wanting to be like our parents, but, at the same time perhaps it is better we aren't."

Beshte continued floating along the river kicking here and there each time he felt the current start to take over. Rani once again grew quiet but when she spoke it was soft. "What if I let them down?"

"How can you let them down when you are just beginning? True you have been a Queen since the last Queen's passing, but even so…think of what you have accomplished and not only that think of what adventures await you. This alliance…focus on that and even if you stumble or falter it is important to not forget who you are."

"You are right, thank you Beshte…and…thank you for joining me on this adventure. If this alliance is to succeed your help will be greatly appreciated and if not, well, we got to spend some time together. I know I should do more to get to know Kion's friends who have been with him through thick and thin."

Beshte shakes his head as he sees a turn up ahead. "No worries. So do we turn up ahead or do we keep going straight?"

"It should be up at this turn. I should probably fill you in on what to expect…just so you aren't caught off guard." Beshte was curious what sort of place they were going to and if it would be dangerous. As she began to elaborate though he was beginning to understand why she had brought him along.

* * *

It was here at Crystal Springs that hippopotamuses roamed about. While the Tree of Life was known for them these were a bit different. Queen Rani had explained to him that their attitude towards the Tree of Life overall was they wanted nothing to do with it. They were stubborn and also set in their ways and according to Queen Janna they had parted ways looking to belong to their own group.

Beshte went to climb onto dry land as Rani landed on her paws in a crouch. "Sorry it was such a long trip. You going to be ok?"

"Yeah…just…need to get my balance back…" Rani stumbled about looking pretty comical but Beshte held back any laugh and if she needed to lean on him for support he was there. Their arrival had not gone unnoticed but many of the hippos gathered were curious than ready to sound the alarm.

"Greetings, I am Queen Rani of the Tree of Life…I have come to speak to the leader of Crystal Springs. It is a matter of great importance." Rani managed to get her balance back and Beshte was relieved.

"Queen Rani is it? You came an awfully long way for an answer you already know." The voice came from the water and as a face broke out with water cascading about her Beshte was stunned. Such beauty, such daring eyes. Her figure was that of any hippo with volume to it and water continued to run down her legs and her wide hips no doubt led to her, well, butt.

"Mschiana, I realize how my presence here might seem alarming and while you have dealt with my Grandmother in the past…I am the new Queen. It is difficult getting here and that is why I was wondering if we could perhaps go somewhere to discuss matters?"

"I don't see any reason to, but, seeing how you did travel all this way come with me. And who are you supposed to be…her guardian?" She fixed her eye on him and he felt his heart leap into his throat and for some reason even without being parched he was.

"This here is Beshte, he is part of the Night Pride and former Lion Guard member. It is thanks to him that I made it this far." Rani gave him much praise but again Mschiana had her eyes on him.

"Hmm, if you say so, anyway not sure what this Lion Guard is but I am starving so you can talk while I eat." She led them over to a shady spot where a pile of food had been gathered for her. She set aside some fruit for them and fish while she dug into shoveling food into her maw. Even when she ate she was so beautiful.

"Yes, well, thank you for your hospitality. The days are coming where we will need the strength of others. I have along with my King sought out alliances elsewhere but the party has been delayed. While we have most areas covered in our defense it is to the water I am concerned. "

Mschiana appears to be chomping away sending juice flying about and Beshte realizes that none of this is really getting through to her. "Excuse me, but, your Queen here-."

"Now what makes you think she is my Queen? Nuh uh, I have nothing to do with the whole Tree of Life stuff…not for me. So Queenie, I say you hop on this hippo's back and sail back where you came cause you are not getting me to join ya."

She licked at her lips and made sure her brown eyes fixated on them to get her point across. Rani for her part played her role down as she tried to implore her to their cause.

"I realize you and my grandmother did not leave on good terms but I am trying to work with you here on this. It is important that we look to the safety of the Tree of Life and all those who cannot fight. Mschiana you have made communication near impossible and if I could I would send someone here to deliver the message and have your consent before-."

"And yet you didn't…all this time now you come here and ask for my help. I want you to pay close attention as I walk away cause that is the last thing you see before you leave here." Mschiana then turns around flaunting her big butt as she leaves them with no way of talking to her, at least properly.

"I do not believe this…how do I even get through that?" Rani sat on her haunches and ate some of the fruit.

"Don't worry your Majesty, not all is lost. I will do my part in getting her to see to reason. We did not travel all this way for nothing." Beshte hurried after her and managed to stop before her…their faces inches apart.

"And what do you hope by accomplishing what your Queen could not? Out of my way, you are simply of no interest to me-."

"Listen up…I know you aren't used to being spoken to in such a tone but here it goes. You, need to listen to her. I mean really listen. Queen Rani is not her grandmother and whatever went on between the two of you…there is no repairing that relation but perhaps now with Queen Rani you can start anew, look at things fresh."

Mschiana regards him a bit…she then decides on something, more to herself than aloud. "You know, I bet you are a pretty good swimmer, in fact, perhaps there is a way we can come to an agreement. Alright call your Queen over and we will discuss."

He smiled and thanked her as he called Rani over. Mschiana for her part played oblivious to his smile but he thought he saw a blush on her cheeks. "Queen Rani, good news, Mschiana here is open to talk."

"Thank you Beshte, I don't know what it is you told her but thank you. So Mschiana while I am not my grandmother I do wish to build a new partnership between our kind-."

"If this guy of yours can beat me in a race…I will join you in this alliance, however if he loses…you are to never return here and if you do it will be an open declaration of war."

Beshte felt his jaw drop and even Rani looked perplexed. "Wait…I thought you wanted to talk?" Beshte felt the same way.

Mschiana tilts her head and the grim smile she wore made the two exchange glances. "Look, racing is what I do…it is who I am. If you don't want to race me fine…we are done here."

"Hold up…if it will make this alliance happen, I will race you." Beshte could feel Rani's paw on him but he refused to let up. "You better honor your side of the bargain."

"You are cute when you are aggressive, very well, to the water!" She once again swung her behind out and dove head first into the clear water.

"Beshte do you know what you are doing? Do we really have time for this?" Rani was concerned, he got that, however he also knew this was on him.

"You brought me for a reason your Majesty and I don't intend on letting you down. If she wants a race, she has one." He dove in after her and they went to a starting line. All the other hippos began to gather cheering on Mschiana.

"You'd best bring your best cause I won't settle for anything else," Mschiana winks at him. Beshte looks ahead and as the race begins he can see she already has a lead on him. Still he is not without a push of his own as the water slips over him. Mschiana pulls an early lead as they begin to head into the turn.

It is rough and he ponders if he has what it takes. No, he can't think that way. Mschiana appears to slow down wiggling her butt about trying to distract him. Beshte would not let this get him, no, in fact he dove under the water and spun his body propelling him forward while she was busy on the cheers.

Beshte flowed through the water and came up in front of her which only seemed to tick her off. "Now hold up, what is the meaning of this? You are supposed to be behind me…nobody said-."

"Sorry but this is a race and if I want to view anything from behind it will be when the stakes aren't this high." Beshte continued on and after a few rounds the winner was…him. His endurance and stamina he had built up over the years so even as he got out he appeared to not have any fatigue.

However for Mschiana having pushed herself she collapses and is fed some fruit to keep her going. "I do not believe it, but, you won me…you won me hard. Alright Queen Rani, you have an alliance and we will of course be speaking on just what sort of alliance that is. As to you sweetie, I will follow ya."

Beshte walked over and nuzzled her and it caught her off guard but she did not protest as they kissed as hippos would sharing their affection to one another. Once he was done he went to join Rani who clearly was lost.

"Uh…what just happened?" Queen Rani joined him as he went into the water and she hopped onto his back.

"I will explain on the way back. For now you can count yourself another set of allies." They were making their way back when Anga swooped in.

"Queen Rani…Fuli is back, but, not bearing good news." Beshte picks up his pace heading back to the Tree of Life as worry set in.

**Authors note: **In the next chapter we find out from Fuli the account of her mission and the consequences.


	8. Chapter 8 Rani's grief

CH.8: Rani's grief

Rani was growing impatient for any news from Fuli and the others. She paced about restlessly even after managing to earn an alliance with Mschiana and her hippos. It was something she was certain her Grandmother would approve of but also the fact it was one of her first real acts as Queen where she truly felt satisfied.

"Any sign of them Anga?" She calls up to keen observer. Anga for her part appeared to shake her head and once again she was left waiting.

"Here, drink this; it should help with the nerves." Makini had wondered over offering her something to drink. Makini was quite helpful and as she drank it she tried not to make a face.

"This is good…erp…you should give some to Kion when he gets back," she swallowed though it was clear her throat was trying to block the stuff out. It certainly was doing something for her…that much was true.

"I see them…they are…oh no," Anga appears a bit shaken by her words and Rani felt a gut feeling something wasn't right, either that or what she drank was affecting her.

"What is it…how many of them are there? Anga what is going on?" Rani fought back the fear and she bolted forth even with Makini calling after her. Her speed began to increase and she drew some attention to herself. She knew it wasn't like a Queen to act so rash but right now it was fight or flight and she was flying towards the returning party.

Sure enough as she broke through the brush she found her eyes wondering. Fuli, Ullu, Binga…but wait where was he? Rani felt her breathing increase and she wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming, that this wasn't some bad dream.

"Binga!" Bunga hurried forth and the two of them rubbed noses as they held each other and bounced about.

"What happened to Ullu?" Beshte hurried over and Fuli allowed Ullu to transfer over to Beshte who appeared quite exhausted.

"We managed to make an alliance with Jax, he happens to be the leader of the group up in the snowy plains. It wasn't easy but we somehow managed to survive. However…"

"Where is Baliyo? Where is my brother?" Rani advanced feeling tears roll down her cheeks and she felt her heart aching.

Fuil looked away and it was only then Rani realized she was a Queen first and foremost. Such behavior was not to be had, not now at least. Looking to Ullu she felt some guilt in not realizing that the owl was injured.

"Ullu was injured in a fight with Chuluun who happened to be waiting for us." Fuli continued looking downcast. "It was under my order that she injured her in the eye…but in doing so…Chuluun struck at her downing her."

Rani felt sadness for her friend as she knew what this could mean. There was no need to say it aloud and those gathered who heard knew and they bowed their heads. Ono let out a sigh.

"Ullu…I know what it is like to lose something you won't get back. I know it does not even begin to compare to your loss, but, the council is always looking for new members and we would be happy to have your help."

"Thank you Ono, but, right now I would just require some alone time and some rest. However given I can no longer use this wing it is possible such a position will accommodate my loss. Thank you for your concern. And please do not blame Fuli…she only did what she had to and I did follow."

Beshte went to move off with Ullu and Binga and Bunga also followed as they held their clawed hands together. A few others left but some stayed behind. Rani let out a shaky breath knowing that while it was good they had more alliances…it also came down to…at what cost.

"What of my brother? Why isn't Baliyo with you?" Rani had lost her parents when she was young and she had also lost her Grandmother. Surak appeared beside her as he tried to calm her down.

"Fuli, if you would, please tell us of what happened to Baliyo. No matter what do not spare any of the details. Knowing is better than not knowing." His paw was comforting but the emptiness was eating at her and she fought past more tears.

"We arrived without any real trouble, aside from Binga's gas. However it was then we found Chuluun waiting for us, clearly without Makucha. A challenge was made, a battle was fought…but my orders to hold off on retaliation were on death ears as Baliyo went to attack Chuluun. The two of them wound up locked together as they rolled along and…fell…into a chasm…"

Rani let out a roar as she felt her paws leaving the ground as she went to tackle Fuli. "You are the one to blame for this…you…who were put in charge, you killed my brother!"

"Rani please, hold up-." Rani swatted his paw away as she rolled along with Fuli. Fuli for her part was attempting to keep her back.

"I do blame myself for what happened, I do, and I wish I could take it all back…but no amount of fighting is going to bring him back!" Fuli swung at her and Rani was sent off her breathing hard. The two of them facing one another and Rani shaking off the scratch.

"Hey guys…uh…what did I miss?" Kion had arrived and immediately noted the hostility between her and Fuli. "You are hurt Rani-."

"It is nothing, just, a disagreement is all between Fuli and I. I-I need to be alone right now." Rani turned around leaving a confused Kion behind. She hated all of this. She hated how she had responded to Fuli and she hated how she was blinded by her grief to even notice Ullu's injury. Blinded by tears and grief she sought the only two people she could talk to.

* * *

"Mother, father, I need to talk to you." She waited a moment before the clouds began to form and standing up there was the late King and Queen, her parents. She had turned to them before for advice and now she felt a sadness deep as the sea.

"Rani, what is the matter?" Sahashi inquires. It was her father, and oh how she missed him so much.

"You appear to be crying…is everything alright?" Rani longed to hear her mother singing and she bowed her head.

"Baliyo went out on a mission…but…he did not come back. Ullu can no longer fly, and yet Binga and Fuli appear to be fine. I feel myself struggling as a Queen to be grounded, to not let my emotions get the better of me. But learning of…this…I snapped. I attacked Fuli and I made such harsh accusations against her."

Rani sniffed as she hated feeling so…lost. They had managed two alliances in a short amount of time but at what cost? Rani didn't know what to do without her brother cracking jokes or wearing that teasing smile of his.

"This is deeply troubling Rani. However, as all things are in our living moments there is life and there is loss, we deal with it in our own way. Grief hits us all differently and for you…acting on such an impulse is perfectly natural. Fuli no doubt sees this, knows that you are suffering and for that she will not hold you accountable of this. It is you who has to live with this and decide as Queen how best to deal with it."

"Your father is right," Anada adds, "while the loss of Baliyo is something great, your father and I are no longer with you so while we may grieve up here…it is you who must make the most of it down there. I am no longer Queen, you are, which means you have to decide how to move forward and think about what Baliyo would want."

Rani appreciated all the guidance her parents gave her. However in the end it appeared that whatever happened next was on her. She was the Queen of the Tree of Life and she imagined that Baliyo would not wish for her to grieve long but to continue working along those who wanted to see the Tree of Life continue to prosper. The mission had to continue.

"Thank you mother and father. I miss you a lot…and…I hope that I can do just as good a job as you two did. Oh and say hi to Grandma if you can." Rani watches as the clouds begin to disperse and that is when she finds Kion waiting for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear…but…what happened before I came back? Things seemed so tense and you were staring at Fuili like you wanted to hurt her." Rani felt guilt surface and she walked past Kion but sat a little past him.

"Baliyo fell…while on a mission…it was on Fuli's command that this happened. I snapped and lost control. We wound up fighting and she scratched me, probably deserved it."

"Rani, you know you can talk to me about these things right? I am your King, no, I am your mate after all and loss shouldn't be dealt with alone." He sat beside her and rested his head against hers. Rani sniffed some but knew he was right. Plus given what her parents told her she needed to handle this her own way, she had to sort out her feelings and come to a conclusion that worked for her.

"How is Fuli?" She inquired after a beat. She heard Kion sigh some but did not press him or rush him.

"Fuli is beating herself up over what happened. She feels like she could have done more, handled it differently. I think that you two should talk and work things out. I can't have my friend and my Queen love of my life looking to hurt one another. So would you please talk to her, for me?"

Rani sighs but nods her head as she feels him lick her before he walks off. Rani blushes but gets her emotions under control before seeking out Fuli.

* * *

Rani would find Fuli on a high branch and as she walked over to where she was Fuli looked over her shoulder at her. "How is the scratch?"

Rani shrugs as she sits down. "It wasn't too deep, plus, I don't think you meant for the scratch to be anything but. How are you doing?"

"I feel like after all that has happened that I am not fit to lead. I couldn't get Baliyo to listen to me and I got Ullu injured. If I were perhaps a far more capable leader maybe-."

"Fuli, I am sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was not like the Queen I want to be, in fact, my emotions were such a hazard that I snapped and not only ignored Ullu but went after you because you were there, you were the last one to see my brother…alive." Rani reached over placing a paw on Fuli's back.

"Even if your brother acted on his emotions he did manage to take out Chuluun," Fuli notes looking at her. The two lean in hugging one another before pulling back and looking up at the stars.

"Chuluun, that is one less enemy we have to deal with. However there is still Makucha and others who will seek to threaten us. I forgot to ask but in regards to the alliance, when shall we expect the arrival of the leader?"

Fuil appears to blush and she wondered what else happened there. Given they didn't have a lot of girl talk perhaps Rani could get her to spill the beans. And so they talked and while they did Rani did wonder what sort of threat would come at them…and would they be ready by then.

**Authors note: **Grief can make us do crazy rash things and only after we calm down do we realize our mistake and by forgiving and letting go…can the pain cease. This is what Rani has learned and thankfully she and Fuli are able to bury such guilt. However in the next chapter we return to Janja and it should be fair to warn you that moving forward character death is inevitable. You have been warned.


	9. Chapter 9 Janja's descent

**Authors note: **Your first warning was at the end of the last chapter, you still here? Alright just checking cause things are going to get dark from here on out, not to say there haven't been dark tidings for Kion and his friends but I do believe I mentioned character death, let me reiterate, did I say death…or deaths? Must have been a typo, anyway I want you to think of the entire cast of characters you have shared adventures with and how each one impacted you more or less from a story standpoint, now…think if you could manage without them around. Do you have a strong grasp of them? This chapter will certainly be the starting point and I will do my best to give you a heads up so you can emotionally prepare. This chapter will solely focus on Janja and it was some chapters back I touched upon his status though it goes back to chapter 2 with how Janja has grown restless and of course has been faking the whole being ok with reforming to side with the main villain, whom your patience will be rewarded soon. Again T rated for a reason. Also the idea for the Volcano name comes from KionScar.

CH.9: Janja's descent

"Janja do you have a moment?" Janja went to lift his head finding Jasiri standing above him. It was early in the morning but he can barely make out the shape of her figure.

"Uh sure…no time like the early morning," he arches his back stretching some as he goes to follow after her.

"I'm sorry for waking you but…there has been something I have been meaning to discuss with you. I realize so much has been happening but I know I would kick myself if I didn't do it now." Janja attempts to stifle a yawn as he finds they are ascending up a steep hill. No doubt Jasiri wanted some privacy and right now he was just going along with it.

"Right…of course…well don't let me stop you," Janja fights back another yawn. He had been busy running errands for his conspirator and lead lion in bringing down Kion and the whole Tree of Life, possibly the Pride Land in itself.

"I like you, um, well quite a lot actually. There, I can't believe I said it but there it is. I am not pressuring you to say anything back…but…it would be a bit relieving knowing I am not standing here making a fool of myself."

Janja already knew this was coming. Perhaps in another time, another place…distant from all that was happening he would gladly accept. However it was not something he longed for anymore or wanted. Janja was not where Jasiri was and given his plans he was certain he would never be there.

"Jasiri, oh wow, I mean that is something…and you know if I could I would say those words back to you. But the thing is-."

"Is there someone else? If so I will fight her, or, chase her off. Sorry…it is just…I've never felt this way before. I really thought we had a connection and that connection would lead to great things. Now I just feel like a fool."

Janja found it hard pretending to care and he walked over placing a paw on her shoulder. "You are not a fool, just; maybe I'm not the one. I appreciate the courage it took you to say all that you have but right now…I'm still struggling with all that has happened and it is going to take me a bit to adjust to the circumstances."

"Right, of course, and I am sorry again for waking you up and taking you all the way up here. I-I should go now, um, yeah." Jasiri began to descend down trail leaving him up there on his own. Jasiri deserved better than him…in the end he would only wind up hurting her and there was redeeming him, and truth was he didn't want to be redeemed.

"It is almost time…I should go rouse the others up." He of course meant Cheezi and Chungu. This might be the last time he was here, but, overall moving forward it was better to put distance from that which held him back. Taking a breath he hurries down making sure that Jasiri has already left.

* * *

"So where is this meeting place again?" Cheezi inquires as they trot along at an even pace. Janja could feel the heat starting to make him sweat and he noticed how Chungu had his tongue out.

They arrive at a volcano, and it happens to be one none of them have been to before. The heat only gets worse as they near it and Janja notices a wide variety of animals ahead of them entering it.

"Welcome to Lango," Janja says as he wipes at his brow. "It might be hot but given our new positions we can't just be meeting out in the open or in the shadows."

"What is it with volcanoes and villains anyway?" Chungu remarks as he blinks back tears from the brightness of the volcano as they enter behind the others.

"Volcanoes just happen to have a sense of warmth and radiance that defies expectations and serves to our ends." Janja explains as he takes a moment to appreciate where he is.

"And you really believe this guy won't go after us like Scar did?" Cheezi intoned and Janja grinned.

"Well for starters this guy is not like Scar…if you haven't noticed he isn't some spirit bathed in flames who sought to push us out, no, this guy is different…I can feel it." Plus he had made him a second and had included him in all of his plans so far…even bringing him news before others. Janja had to believe this was the right course because there was nothing left for him serving the role of background which to him suited none of his needs.

Janja saw some alligators and there was a cheetah even and so many birds. The heat no doubt didn't suit the lot of them but having heard about this new deal they had to get in on it. Janja recognized he was not the only one who had reformed only to come here.

Stepping out into the open the lion who would lead the way let out a roar silencing much of the commotion. "Welcome brothers and sisters to what will surely be the turning of the tide in our disfavor. For too long now King Simba and his family have laid ruin to our dreams and aspirations and as such have put us back from what is rightfully ours. Scar, Zira, such powerful figures yet they could not achieve much and it had to take Scar to resurface to continue what he could not finish. Scar was masterful in his delivery even ridding his brother and his nephew from the illustrious spot of power…however he fell short when Nala, his future mate managed to set out to return him. And as far as Zira, a strategist plotting to get close to Simba before killing him using her tool, Kovu, but unexpected was the romance that bloomed that Zira lost so much and in the end drowned from a fatal slip.

"We are all gathered here to see the ruin of those who sit on lofty thrones and look down on all of us only giving us the option to reform or bend to their ways. Janja, here is one who went up against Kion and the Lion Guard, ruthless and bold, yet in the time of Scar's second coming eventually reformed. However he is but one of a few rarities to turn away from being reformed to go back to his wicked evil ways. Come forward Janja."

Janja heard a cacophony of animals sounds cheering him on as he moved forward. Cheezi and Chungdu whistled and such making him hold his head up high.

"Janja…you are my second, and, I would never do to you what Scar has. However, I am going to need proof of your allegiance, while you turned away from a future of good…there still lies behind you a past, one that has followed you long as you have been plotting. If you are to truly serve and to lead…you must first prove yourself to not only myself…but those gathered here."

Janja was not sure he quite followed. However a cheetah raised a paw and once recognized walked over to where Cheezi and Chungu were.

"I believe what our leader is getting at is…if you wish to move forward, you must first eliminate any lingering doubts or alliances to the past. Now if Chuluun were here I would gladly rid her of her existence, alas she is not, but you understand what I am getting at right?"

Makucha, that was his name, Janja heard his name being said as those there recognized him. The main lion nods his head as his orange eyes appear to glow in the rising heat.

"Uh…Janja…maybe coming here wasn't such a great idea. We should go back and inform Jasiri of this, I mean…she does like you and maybe there is a chance you two-."

"Cheezi, Chungu…please come to me now." Janja clears his throat fighting past a constricting emotion as he was about to do what he was. It went against everything and yet…no way to move forward if you kept looking back.

"Yo, Janja…you don't need to do this, we can still go and no harm right?" Cheezi inched forward uncertainly.

"I don't like this…we been through so much already, but you got to see this is wrong Janja. What about Jasiri-?"

"Jasiri…she means nothing to me, a mere distraction from my full worth. Don't you see that resorting to doing good the rest of our lives will only leave us bored and filled with discontent. I do not want to live like that." Janja got into a battle stance and lunged at Cheezi first, lightning fast he tackles the other to the ground and baring his teeth he bites down deep inflicting a howl of pain from the other.

"Get off him!" Chungu charges and Janja snaps at him, his teeth stained red. He snarls and lashes feeling something set loose, something so feral and yet something so refreshing as all of his doubts and reservations were erased.

The cheering became a chant and all those animals encircled watched as a fight between friends broke out. Janja dances about as Chungu scratches at Janja. For his part Janja is scratched and takes a brunt of attacks but he latches onto his ankle as the other cries out in pain. Digging in he begins to drag the other as he whimpers and pleads to him to stop.

"Let go…you are hurting me…it doesn't have to end like this…" Chungu however is spared as Cheezi recovers and jumps onto his back biting down and refusing to let go.

Janja growls and releases hold of Chungu and fights off the weariness as his adrenaline high was starting to die down. The pain was increasing from multiple bite and scratch marks and he ascended up a steep slope of sorts moving his body back and forth.

"I cannot be weighed down by you guys any longer…I have to cut my own path, my own way!" Janja could hear the hiss and bubble of the lava and fighting past a tear he shakes Cheezi off and watches as he descends into the lava. His paws move about as the lava eats away at him and Janja watches while some look away.

"Cheezi!" Chungu calls out. Janja realizes he should be grieving for his fallen friend…but no…instead he feels a rush. Where was the tear that should have fallen?

"You are next." Janja's voice took on an uncharacteristic rumble, a low growl emitting and carrying forth. Chungu attempted to stand but given how hard his ankle had been gripped by strong teeth he crumpled.

There was no more sign of Cheezi…he was just…gone. Janja can hear Makucha cackling in glee and there were gators who were clamping their jaws and let out rumbled throaty laughs. The lion who had gathered them all just watched. Janja neared Chungu and stared down at one of his former friends. Those two had been with him through thick and thin. Savage instincts kicked in and Chungu looked up at him and while that should have turned him…he instead opened his jaw and didn't stop as he went down.

* * *

It was over…he had done the impossible; he had crossed a line for which no amount of forgiveness could ever be afforded to his lost soul. An act that perhaps would sate the one he was related to…and as he left what was left of Chungu he approached the lion who had set him on this path, a lion who recognized his worth and would not hide him from sight.

Janja's belly was full, his teeth dripping wet and he bore the brunt of his battle with scars and the acknowledgment of those who bore witness to his deeds. Makucha was smiling in glee but also looking at him with appreciation. Janja stopped short of the lion who then bowed. Wait, why was he bowing?

"Janja…for proving your worth without remorse, without tear shed…without question you have risen beyond my wildest aspirations. You are my trusted comrade but more than that you will be in the history of this land the first hyena who is a sworn brother to a lion. All of you who are gathered here, our time will come soon enough. However Janja…as your first mission I wish for you to send for Kion…it is time we meet."

**Authors note: **The mid-season finale of season 4 is set to arrive next chapter. The big reveal is here and the identity of the main villain of season 4 is to make his official debut, a reveal so shocking and disturbing it will change the very precedent of how the season will move forward. This chapter in itself, I did warn you in the author note so do not blame me for having read even out of curiosity. Dark times are coming and in the next chapter Kion will never be the same.


	10. Chapter 10 Shaped and scarred

**Authors note: **So just checking who is left after the last chapter, thankfully I do put up these notes otherwise it would leave people quite left in the wind, that being said yeah dark tidings ahead and sadly that won't be the only character deaths to be read. Plenty more ahead as season 4 looks to depart from the friendly though I will do my best to find some light moments. The reveal of the main baddie is all set up for this, the mid-season finale…where Kion will face his greatest challenge, his greatest fears…and something that will change him forever. You may want to look at the summary again, just saying going to be all those things.

Mid-Season Finale

CH.10: Shaped and scarred

Kion paced about nervously as the meeting of the council was set to begin. Apparently there would be talks in regard to etiquette and the like with those coming to be part of the Tree of Life and to help it and the royal family in times to come. Kion had never been part of such meetings and as King he was to be present along with Rani as Queen.

"Kion you doing ok?" Fuil made her way over to him and he nods his head as he finds his paws retracing the steps he had taken.

"Huh, oh yeah…couldn't be better." Kion saw Beshte and Bunga and Ono heading over to him and boy did he feel old. Anga was also there and he almost could see them all as they were years ago, thrust into the Lion Guard and all the perils associated with it.

"You know Kion we are all going to be there to support you in this. In fact I don't think we have ever stopped." Ono noted. Ono of course happened to be one of the council of the wise along with Makini and of course Ullu and some others.

"Right, thanks guys…this should be a whole lot easier than like going up against Scar or facing the threats we have in the past." Kion shared a laugh with his friends and that is when he heard a cry for help.

"Somebody help, please, oh Kion…thank goodness I found you." Janja raced over to where they were breathing hard, his body battered and scarred and shaped for the worse. Jasiri happened to be beside him making sure he was alright.

"Janja…what happened? Where are Cheezi and Chungu?" Kion saw those three together all the time. So where were they?

"Makucha has them…and…I barely got away. He is in that new volcano, Lango I believe is its name. It is dangerous…and…Makucha is more vile and wicked than before. He says he will kill them unless the King of the Tree of Life comes…alone."

"Kion this smells like a trap, plus, remember you are supposed to make an appearance at this meeting. Send someone else-."

"Fuli, please, if there was anyone else I wouldn't have come here myself. However the circumstances being what they are there is no other alternative. Kion is the King and it is responsibility, unless he has more important matters that is."

Kion didn't like the tone…but…he also knew that he owed this to Rani. But if Cheezi and Chungu paid the price…would he be able to sleep? Looking around at the others it was like they were all on the same wavelength.

"I will inform the Queen that you had important matters elsewhere that required your immediate attention." Ono noted as he quickly went off.

"Kion this is risky, but, we all trust you to do the right thing. Look after those two." Fuli retreated though he imagined she had reason to be anxious given all the talk about Jax showing.

"I should go too…cause…well all the Night Pride should be present for this." Beshte also went off along with Anga. He had heard from Rani regarding their trip and how Beshte had impressed the leader over there…in more ways than one.

"I should go too…if it concerns Cheezi and Chungu! It is important that I don't let any hyena suffer and I think of them like brothers and like it or not this is not up for negotiation. So boys let us move out."

Jasiri was already heading off before he or Janja could say a word. Kion shrugged and looked back once more. He felt bad for leaving Rani like this and hoped she would understand as he raced off with Janja.

* * *

Janja was not a fan of this plan. He was told to bring Kion alone…not have Jasiri tag along. He kept looking ahead and Kion appeared to follow his gaze as he shot him a look.

"So, you and Jasiri, you finally an item?" Janja picked up his trail of thought and tone and immediately shook his head.

"No, it isn't anything like that. It is just dangerous and Jasiri shouldn't be involved. Also she did confess how she felt about me…I shot her down." Janja looked off as he knew his brother would be watching their progress. Yeah, he and the full maned lion he followed now indeed brother in arms and that meant from here on out they were kept in the loop of the other's activity.

"Wow, well, I hope she took it well. I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do with your romantic life Janja…but…Jasiri-."

"Jasiri will be fine, besides, sometimes in life who we are lined up with isn't the one we will end up with." Janja wasn't a believer of such fate and while things had worked out for Kion and Rani, great, but he didn't want any advice on his own life. Janja just wasn't ready to settle down.

The closer they got to the volcano the more nervous he became. Jasiri was still up ahead of them and he knew this would not bode well for him. Janja knew if he did anything now to try and get her away from the volcano and Kion would sniff out something wasn't right. The three of them were racing towards a destination that would certainly be their peril, their doom. Janja had gone and done what was asked of him…he no longer had a past to look back on.

"This should be it. Welcome to Lango." Janja stops as soon as Jasiri does at the mouth of the volcano, or the opening for them to go inside. The heat wafting out smelled of, well, he wasn't quite sure how to put it so he kept it to himself.

"I thought I was done with volcanoes," Kion noted as he walked over to where Jasiri was. "Jasiri there is no reason for you to go in…you can stay out here-."

"Kion since when have I taken orders? I will go in first and if it is safe I will come out and let you know." Jasiri still had that bold sass about her and as she proceeded in Janja examined his paw before a piercing scream echoed out.

"Jasiri!" Kion hurried forth and Janja waited a beat before following in. Sure enough several alligators went to surround her snapping at her as she was surrounded.

"Well…look who finally showed," Pua notes as he was off to the side. The Komodo dragon let out a yawn. "Thought he made it clear you were supposed to-."

"Yes, well, change of plans." Janja watched as Kion began to add things up. "I see the King has finally realized what the up and up is."

"Janja…where is Cheezi and Chungu?" Kion hardened his voice and Janja let out a shrill cackle of glee.

"Oh, those two…well one happens to be resting in that lava bed over there, can't say it agreed with him though. Far as the other…I ate him…no easy task as he fought to the end but what was done was done, can't fight the circle of life Kion-."

"No, no this can't be…you were reformed, such a slip just can't happen-." Kion was in denial and Janja did not blame him.

"I was pretending the entire time…quite difficult at times but somehow it got through and I don't blame you for falling for it, I sort of fell for it myself. The quiet life though isn't for me…plus no offense but I have a feeling I would have just faded into the background and that is not for me.-."

"You traitor…you had me believing you this entire time! I fell for you and now…now not only did you shoot me down but you sided with these brutes, bullies!" Jasiri was furious and the alligators closed in on her.

"Janja…you arrived, and, with more than what was expected of you. What ever shall we do with this female in our presence?" Janja felt a splash of guilt over letting it get this far but he had so he had to live with it.

"I could not stop her…she came of her own free will. I did of course bring the King here." Janja saw Makucha approach.

"He does have a point. Kion, we meet again. I am sure you figured you had seen the last of me but here I am…and I have to say looking more like Scar each day kid-."

"Don't call me kid and don't even think of comparing me to him." Kion growled at the other but Makucha simply let out a dry chortle.

"Now let us all play nice with one another. Kion, I am willing to make a one-time deal with you. Stay here and the female leaves, if you so much as think of leaving or letting off a roar…than she will die on her way out. As a King you must weigh your decisions carefully…wouldn't want a last minute mistake to mar your time as King."

Janja can already see the confliction in Kion's features but knowing him he wouldn't let Jasiri suffer, not if he could help it. Kion was playing the part of the hero and sometimes in order to save someone…they must first sacrifice themselves.

"Let Jasiri go…and I will stay." Janja grinned knowing how Kion would react. If it had been any other member of his former Lion Guard he would do the same thing.

"Kion, don't, this doesn't have to be like this-." The circle of alligators part and Pua approaches her.

"You'd best be on your way out of here…and take your time telling the others, wouldn't want the reveal to be cut short." He snapped at her and Janja watched as Jasiri hesitated some before turning her gaze on him.

"The next time we see each other…we will be enemies Janja, and, mark my word everyone will know of what you have done. There will be no redemption this time. I will make sure you don't have a friend outside of here." Jasiri finally departed in a huff.

* * *

Kion was left on his own after that. Janja for his part went over to where the lion stood. His dark mane and orange eyes making him an imposing figure; something about him unsettled him.

"Kion, you might be wondering about me…and…it seems only fair given how much I know of you. The son of Simba and Nala, former leader of the Lion Guard, mate of Queen Rani. You reside in the Tree of Life…and…you have a sister named Kiara who is mated to the Outlander Kovu, son of the late Zira. It is Kovu's sister Vitani who now leads the Lion Guard over in the Pride Lands-."

"That is enough! I don't know how you have been given this information but do not think you will get away with…well…whatever it is you are planning here. Queen Rani and the Night Pride will be here soon and when they are all of this, all those who follow you will be handled-."

"Spoken like a King, but, in the end all Kings fall…it is inevitable so they can serve their purpose on passing on their knowledge to the next in line. However I have gotten off course, let me digress, my name is Mheetu…and you and I are more connected than you would likely believe."

Kion did not know that name…and even if he did he highly doubted any word he said. "So what, all you have given me is a name…what significance should that have on me?"

Mheetu for his part chuckles and he looks up a bit. Kion wonders what that is about and he is pushed forward some as he nears the lion. Kion knows that fighting will do nothing and he can't let out a roar without going against the agreements for being here.

"My tale begins a long time ago…before you were a twinkle in your daddy's eyes. My birth was not planned, per say, not like any other parent. In the time your father was driven away and your grandfather fell to his death at the paws of Scar…the land was still thriving. The hyenas were aligned with Scar for a purpose of gleaming the rich rewards of the Pride Lands.

"Scar could have had any lioness he wanted, but, he had chosen Sarabi. Yes, given their relation as she had been with Mufasa…it might not have gone over well. Still Mufasa was dead and Scar was clearly making his move on Sarabi to mate with him, bear him an heir. It was only through the volunteering of Sarafina, Sarabi's best friend and mother to-."

"No, I can't hear this…I don't want to hear this…you don't have to continue." Kion pleads feeling he can already tell what happened next.

"Now by volunteer, I mean she stepped in for the role that Sarabi would have played. Sarafina went off with Scar though Scar wasn't shy about laying his dominance on the mother of one. Sarabi protected Nala from much of what happened and by the time it was over…Sarafina was pregnant, with me. Again not the most conceptual of births and the fact it was done without the love that normally goes into such a thing.

"Sarafina and Scar both have different colored eyes but I did not take after any of them. I feel perhaps somewhere up there Mufasa could have had some paw in that given it was Sarabi who had orange eyes. Anyway Sarafina attempted to look after me like I was her own…but…given Nala was in fact hers and that of her late husband…I was not hers, not outright, a product of Scar's dominance and looking to lay down the foundation for his rule."

Kion was sick to his stomach hearing this. So…Nala had a brother, or well whatever he was, and he happened to be born in the period when his father was learning Hakuna Matata and Nala led to believe Simba was dead.

"Do you wish for me to continue?" Kion looked up at him and those orange eyes of his. They were very much like his grandmother, though, he didn't know her all that well. He had asked about her of course and his father had said her eyes were orange. If this was Mufasa's doing he did not see much help there. Was he supposed to take pity on this lion born of Scar and Sarafina, a lioness who was only stepping in to save her best friend.

"Go on." Kion again felt he had no choice here and he was starting to sweat it out. To think that Mheetu here was family…no, he couldn't believe he was family even after all this. Plus the manner in which he was born…what twisted mind would he have to have to go along with it all?

"At first things were simple, but, Sarafina was starting to lose her mind. All she saw when she looked at her newborn son…was him. Scar had got her pregnant, Scar had planted the seed in her that would become me…and…she was driven to the point where one night she went to the water and attempted to drown me. Oh yes, this is all true…but Sarabi was the one who found her and after a bit of reasoning talked her out of it.

"It was clear Sarafina could not bear the responsibility when already a mother to Nala. So it was arranged for me to be taken by a lioness, one whom Scar would never suspect. Her name was Ikini and apparently was unable to have cubs of her own. She slipped into the darkness and truly Scar lost it that day. I was raised by this lioness far from Pride Rock…only learning of all of this when I was old enough as the entire story had been told to her prior to leaving. And she trained me and fed me and looked after me, but, when I was old enough…I killed her."

Kion swallowed past a lump in his throat and could understand how Janja did what he did. However the fact that Janja had managed to convince them all…he was still reeling from that as he saw so much potential in Janja. Mheetu here could have done good if he wanted but instead having been born from a situation he had no control over…his existence put him at odds with the world and he wound up killing his own caretaker who raised him as her own.

"Your mother is Nala, daughter of Sarafina, I too am born of Sarafina. You cannot unhear what I have told you and you cannot look past the doings in the past. We are who we are and no amount of change can undo it, no amount of questioning ones existence can one change the stars. I eventually came to accept everything that happened and looked to carry on Scar's will.

"It is true that Scar can be seen as the enemy here, but, in my eyes he is still or rather he was my father. Kion by birthright I should have a lay at the throne of Pride Rock…and…of course to meet my half-sister, or, well whatever relations we maybe together. Still…Simba did kill Scar, and, while taking on Pride Rock would seem just…there is also the Tree of Life…and burning it all down because when I become King…all will answer to one King and one King alone!"

Kion attempted to back away but Janja happened to be there with a cackle and this wild look in his eyes. Janja was losing it…and yet…there was such clearness in his eyes, an intensity that drove Kion to look away.

"Kion, I would like for you to join me…while you will have to give up being King I would have it no other way to have family by my side. Look around you…look at what can be. When I am King my rule will spread all across the land and all the animals united under me!"

Kion found Mheetu walking past him and suddenly he was being backed up the slope to where the bubbling lava burped below him. He was high up looking at all the animals gathered feeling like this massive army had all before beaten. A war was coming…one that would threaten to swallow up the Tree of Life but also the Pride Lands. "No, I can't…even if by some part I do believe we are family…I will never turn against those I love and those who trust me."

"It is quite a shame then. I wonder if you will survive the lava…unlike that of Cheezi." Kion attempted to bolt but was pushed by Janja and he began to slip and fall as the lava was starting to rise at him. His last thoughts being of Rani and the others…and how he had let them down.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Authors note: **So, did anyone see this coming? The mid-season finale is over and upcoming will be the second half of season 4. I am debating at the moment of making it 15 or 20 chapters so let me know your thoughts and I will be sure to get chapter 11 up when I can. It has been quite a ride so far and Kion's world has been upended at such a revelation, such a shocking and twisting fate given to him by Mheetu and of course a war unlike any before will shake everything and everyone. Plenty of betrayal, distrust, and a few other notable deaths set to happen. New romance and adventure galore.


	11. Chapter 11 Council of the wisest

**Authors note: **Welcome to the mid-season premiere or the second half of season 4. Last we left off Kion was descending to a fire pit of doom and Mheetu revealed himself before everyone as Nala's half brother or whatever you call it. Kion refused to work with him and now you are all caught up. However before we get back to Kion let us jump back to the actual meeting that Kion was supposed to be a part of as new alliances are forged. In this second half of the season which will also be the last of season 4, I know sad, but with enough attention and the like who knows…maybe it will be renewed for season 5. Plenty of conflict this side of the season along with returning characters but also betrayal and more romances for you to shake your head at. So set yourselves in for the last half of season 4. Also I do recall death being on the table as well so as before if you are attached to someone can you see the lion guard without them around? Seeing how you are still here let us continue. And far as the romances they aren't all that bad I think, but that is just me…anyhoo…

Season 4 Mid-Season Premiere

CH.11: Council of the wisest

Ono was perched on one of the many branches situated in the room along with Ullu since she could no longer fly. However she was on a lower branch than his own given his was high up. Makini stood near the center of the table next to Queen Rani who had just heard about Kion's reason for not being there. It was hard to say how she was feeling-.

"It is just like Kion to get out of this and leave me to handle it on my own," she mumbles to herself but it seems she is not taking it well after all.

"Kion will be back your Majesty," Beshte manages to put in, he was not part of the council but he did have Kion's best interest at heart.

"I'd rather he didn't have to go…but…if my mate feels it cannot be helped so be it. Any word on the arrival of our guests?" She of course was speaking to Fuli who had been running point to and fro making sure their guests did not arrive unannounced.

"Jax is arriving even as we speak. Um…Mschiana is arriving a bit late but according to Janga she is taking her sweet time going down the river." Fuli rubs at her eyes and Ono imagines she has been running herself tired though it might also have to do with being reunited with Jax.

"Very well Fuli I suggest you go out and greet our guests and bring them in here. It is important that the talks go well so we may start the negotiations to see if we can reach some sort of middle ground to make things work."

Ono thought that Rani was handling things fine but underneath he imagined she was struggling to figure out how to make this work without Kion. Ono flapped down to where she was and cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, if I may, did your grandmother Queen Janna have a King at her side?" Ono did not wish to overstep his bounds but he also knew that she needed help this instance and that is why he was here.

"Well…no, my grandfather died a long time ago and my grandmother ruled alone for the most part." Rani contemplated where he was going and Ono nods his head. "Ono…I am not my grandmother-."

"Nobody is expecting you to be, but, your Majesty consider this…look around the room. Do you see all the support you have, all the friends who will be here to lend you aide if you ask?"

Rani does indeed look around and she lets out a soft sigh before managing to compose herself. "Thank you Ono…I can see that it was the right call putting you here as part of the council. I will remember what you said and as always be vigilant and observe the talks, and don't go too far away."

"Do not worry your Majesty I will be within roaring distance…not that you will need to go that far." Ono flew up to his post and that is when he heard commotion outside before Fuli entered side by side with Jax who was a caracal cat, or a desert lynx. Quite powerful and while the speed did not match a cheetah they did have some great reflexes.

"Thank you for having me your Majesty, my name is Jax and I am the leader of the mountain pack." He bows and Ono notes how formal he is. Fuli of course seemed quite smitten with him. Just what did happen up in the mountains anyway?

"Welcome Jax…please have a seat. We are expecting one more to show any moment now." Rani points over at the far end of the table and he goes there. Fuli is torn but seats herself away from him.

"I should go and check to see if Mschiana is here," Beshte notes and Ono feels like love is in the air for his good friend. He was glad that his friends were finding respective mates but he also worried. As it was Fuli before Jax had felt something for another…but…given his abrupt departure and breaking her heart things didn't end well.

"Relax Beshte, she will be here, she is just probably making a flashy entrance is all." Rani notes. Ono wondered about that before a loud noise is heard outside and in strides a female hippo and her wide backside swings about making a few scatter.

"I am here your majesty and where is…there you are…my racing hunk of a stud!" She proceeded over to where beshte was kind of making those around the circular table move to the other side.

Ono shook his head understanding what the Queen was talking about. Looking down at her he makes a wing gesture and a roar emanates from her interrupting the reunion and making Mschiana, whom he had learned the name earlier…frown.

"Please, there will be plenty of time for mingling after we begin. For now let us start. I am Queen Rani, and welcome to the Tree of Life. My King, Kion, he is currently away but expresses his deep regrets for not being here."

Ono was quite impressed with how Rani was handling this. So far both Jax and Mschiana appeared to calm down and everyone in the room had her undivided attention.

"I admit I was curious to meet this Kion but I suppose I can wait till he appears next time. However a next time depends on today. In short the only demands, no, the only request I can think of is we need supplies…badly. I have wounded and while Fuli and her friends were able to scatter the jackals there will always be other threats or even more so…harsh weather conditions."

Queen Rani for her part nods her head and looks over at him and he clears his throat. "Your mountain region is a bit out of the way however a monthly supply of provisions could be arranged."

"I can work with Nirmala to provide medical supplies for the wounded, it might take time with the ingredients but if you have a healer they should be able to work with what we can give." Makini chimed in as she leaned on her staff.

Ono wondered if Ullu had anything to provide but she appeared withdrawn and Ono would not press on her given her situation. Ono knew too well what it was like not having something that had been there for so long. He still was adjusting to not being on the field but at least here he could make a difference and it didn't take him out of the action too much as decisions had to be made.

"This is something to take under advisement but Jax your concerns have been heard and we will get back to you the soonest we can. However upon being in an alliance with us we are hoping you can lend us aide the moment we are under attack or should need passage through your territory."

"I can see to that sure, I am never far away and no matter the weather you can count on me to get things done." He looked over at Fuli who melted under his stare. Oh brother.

"Well I suppose it is my turn. Beshte won my heart in the race and of course also the ability to have me here. I suppose then my only request would be…to have a ceremony with Beshte uniting our souls together."

"Say what now?" Beshte was just as taken back as the rest of them in the room. It took Queen Rani a moment to process and even he was a bit lost. It was a good thing he wasn't in such a situation or there would be more issues in this one room and thankfully he could fly away in that case.

"Yes, I believe I did not stutter, I wish for Beshte to be mine, and only mine. It is the only thing I want and if made possible you will have my hippo guard the moment you need them. However if you cannot agree to it well the last thing you will see-."

"I think we all get it. Still…it is a lot to ask Mschiana and there is the fact that you just met Beshte. Certainly more time is needed before-."

"I thought you would be reasonable here, but, clearly I was mistaken. If you change your mind you will know where to find me. Beshte, parting is such…a letdown but my heart will hold on for a decision. You can all count yourselves lucky I came alone." She swung her wide hip and walked out of the room leaving plenty to be discussed.

"I am beginning to understand the fallout between my grandmother and her. Still…not all is lost, and, Beshte you do not need to do anything you aren't ready for. If there is no other matter to discuss-."

"Queen Rani…help…it is Kion!" Jasiri manages to throw herself into the room and falls to the ground near exhaustion. Looks are sent around the room and Ono realizes with dread that wherever it was that Kion had gone off to…had been a trap all along.

**Authors note: **Next chapter we pick up where we left off with the mid-season finale as Kion faces a hot situation and given what he is up against…will he have the courage to face it alone?


	12. Chapter 12 Rising Kion, hidden roar

**Authors note: **Last we left Kion he was free falling down into a pit of lava. Let us just say Kion is going to go through a lot in this one chapter alone so brace yourselves.

CH.12: Rising Kion, hidden roar

_You can do this Kion, focus, listen to your heart…feel it rising and falling and summon the roar of the elders. It is just like that time you saved Zazu…except you weren't the one falling into a pit of lava while a jeering crowd let by said family Mheetu waited for you to burn. Steady Kion…remember negative emotions invoke evil and Scar is gone…no need for him to come back or some other nasty._

Kion let out a roar as he was descending towards the lava, a feat that required a lot of concentration not made easier by Makucha heckling him from up above. The roar however works and a small platform forms in the lava and he lands safely on it.

"I must say Kion that roar of yours comes in handy. However it will do you little good when that lava swallows you whole as it did Cheezi." Mheetu's voice did little to calm Kion and knowing that Cheezi had suffered such a grim fate really made him angry.

"You won't get away with this Mheetu…even if I should perish somehow that still leaves you to deal with my Queen and all of those in the Tree of Life and the Pride Lands. I mean seriously did you think I was the only one with the roar?"

"Yes, it has come to my attention there is another who has the gift. However they will be of little consequence once I reign on all you hold dear. I gave you a chance Kion…and…while that chance has come and gone I can pull you out of there so that you may die fighting…over dying waiting."

Kion would rather take his chances with the rising lava. Even now his platform was barely holding his weight and some of the lava was trickling towards him gurgling and burping as it seethed and hissed at him.

"I say we kill him where he stands…let the lava rid us of his body. There will be no proof of his death and it isn't like we will be waiting around here for the others to show." Makucha suggests.

"No Makucha, and, let me remind you that you serve me. There will no be acting lest I say otherwise, got it?" Kion could clearly see Makucha taken aback by this however for whatever reason Makucha bows and backs off.

"Kion you are still family and if I let you wait any longer I may not be able to hold back any who wish to end your suffering. I am willing to pull you up and let you fight…surely that is a better end to be met as a King over one who waits for a slow death, not fitting of a King I assure you-."

"You would know nothing of what it means to be a King! Scar was a monster, and even if he was family to me…it didn't make it right what he did to my grandfather!" Kon felt the anger starting to overcome him and if he so much as let out a roar now he would regret it and he had sworn to himself to never let in to that anger again.

"You don't get to choose who is family Kion! You can shut me out all you want but I am still a product of Nala's mother and of Scar…so…try and sleep at night knowing this, and perhaps if you survive this ask your mother and see if I am lying, chances are she was told at one point. I will make my way to the Pride Lands soon enough and there will be no denying me then." His voice was harsh and Kion felt the weight of his stare.

_Think Kion…there has to be a way out of this…you can't die now, you can't let Mheetu get away with this. Wait…perhaps if I can somehow reach out to the elders, no, it hasn't been done before…but what choice do I have? Kion thought all this before he reached down deep inside himself…seeking out the power that he had been using, one that he had been granted._

"Great elders of the past…if you can hear me…it is Kion. I was granted the power of the roar but I am in quite a jam. I am running out of time here and I could really use your guidance. There is no way for me to get out of this but given I have no wings…could you perhaps give me a lift?"

Kion knew it was pointless asking the elders who lacked a physical form now, but, he was desperate and the last thing he wanted was for Mheetu to be granted with the sight of his burnt up body swallowed whole. Kion had not been King long and even if Mufasa died when he did…he still served as King longer than he had.

Kion feels an ear twitch though and surrounding him were the four elders, their forms masked just as they were when he saw them in the sky or in the distance. This was the closest he had ever come to them…their presence refreshing but he wondered about the lava. The funny thing was…time seemed to stand still…in their presence he felt like his entire body was at rest.

_"Kion…we come to your aide now to grant you a new ability but in doing so it will come at a great cost. Normally your roar is used frequently not leaving you drained or lacking of stamina…but with this you will be unable to roar for 24 hours. It is a roar that will drain you and as such to be used wisely and only in strict emergencies. If you were to wrongly use this roar or do so more than once not only will it leave you comatose…but there is even a chance that your roar will lose its effectiveness."_

Kion understood the risk and was more than ready to learn. It might have been the first time that the elders would be granting him this ability without him coming into it on his own. It wasn't like the roar came with instructions…most of it sort of was learned on accident or based on a feeling.

_"I am ready. Please teach me what I need to learn in order for this roar to be used to save me. I beg you…time is of the essence." Kion looked around and the elders as one told him what he needed to do._

"_The roar we are about to pass on to you is one never before taught, never before seen. This roar can only be used by you, Vitani who also has the roar…she can never learn this roar. It will grant you the ability to soar to great heights…used to scale obstacles that normally wings would only permit. Let out the roar but do so in a 360 turn, one roar per elder and then bend down and push off. After that…it is up to where you land."_

Kion opened his eyes and time was returned to him. Chances are the elders would not appear before him again so he could not waste this gift. He began to roar around him and each of the elders returned to him. "Here goes nothing."

Kion braced himself as he bent down and as he pushed off he soared up scaling the obstacle that had held him there. Soaring above a startled Mheetu he lands with a stumble but still he had managed to escape the pit and all around him were letting out sounds of protest.

"T-This cannot be…how has the roar allowed him to fly like a bird?" Ora appears to say trying to manage past his own shock.

Kion attempted to compose himself but he felt fatigue hit him hard and he felt a bit sluggish in that as well. Unlike the past when he had used the roar and he recovered almost instantly…this was felt throughout his body.

"I will have to say you are quite full of surprises once again Kion, but, such a roar has left you winded." Mheetu wasn't far off from that as Kion fought to orient himself.

"I am going to be leaving now…so…don't stand in my way Mheetu. I will get warning out about this, and my father and my Queen will come and they will-."

Kion had no time to say the rest as Makucha tackled him from the side sending him off to the side. The impact normally wouldn't have done much but Kion felt it all over his body as the roar didn't leave him able to defend himself.

"Well now…I think I like these odds now. Well King Kion…without that nasty little roar of yours you appear to be open to attack from all directions. Everyone…converge on the King…unless you say otherwise Mheetu."

Kion picked himself up looking over at Mheetu whose orange eyes were calculating. "Do not kill him, but, you may do as you wish. Kion we will meet again and if you manage to survive this we will have one quite a reunion."

Kion attempted to chase after him but Ora snatched him up in his mouth and threw him against the rock face of the volcano. Kion spat out blood from the impact as he went down hard on the ground. He felt woozy and he could see the roar as being a nasty setback. True it did allow him to get up to certain heights but why do so when it left him so out of it? Was this why the roar was not given openly?

"Kion…it is a shame this is all going about, oh wait, no it is not a shame. Janja come on and join us, get back at Kion for humiliating you all those times." Makucha bit down on Kion's shoulder and he cried out in pain before he was tackled from all sides by the enemy. Birds pecked at him and other animals of sorts battered his body.

Janja for his part walked over to where he was and kicked him in the side causing him to cough once again as blood lined his teeth and at this point he was just lying there feeling like his entire life was being passed before his eyes.

"I hope this serves as a lesson Kion…don't be too forgiving of those who have wronged you in the past. I was never worth the redemption…and now you are dealing with that." Janja left him to go join Mheetu and Kion saw Makucha grin.

"You know, Mheetu is no longer around…I say we drop him into the lava and be done with him for good. Is anyone here going to tattle on me?" Makucha appears to look around the room and Kion's one eye appears to not function as it is heavily lidded.

"Makucha…you do this…and I swear…" Kion growls but Makucha pushes him down and places weight atop his head.

"You swear what? Listen here nobody is coming to save you Kion…and you might as well settle in cause where you are going…there are no second chances. And without that roar of yours such a fall will surely kill you this time."

Kion was being dragged then as he saw the edge where he had fallen the first time. Mheetu was not around and Makucha had gone rogue. Kion was broken and he felt this roar might not be worth the effort in the end, while it had saved him the first time…there was no way it would do so a second.

"So long Kion…don't expect to see you anytime soon…if at all, which quite frankly not even sure you can roar so goodbye. Drop him Ora." Ora went to pick up Kion as he was let go of and as he felt the jaws around him and being held up like some sacrifice he fought past the tear in his one good eye before he was dropped.

**Authors note: **Wow, don't you just hate those cliffhangers? Truth is it was getting late and I had most of this chapter done except for the last bits. I debated long and hard about how to end this chapter but already as you can see I am up there in word count alone so it is a lengthy read in itself. I didn't wish to punish you anymore so what happens next? I know you are all screaming at me to update and suffice to say possibly tomorrow you will have answers, whether it is to this chapter or having you wait a bit. Season 4 continues.


	13. Chapter 13 New Guard

CH.13: New Guard

Rani led the others to the volcano where Jasiri had been captive along with Kion. It was a harsh run but Rani did not wish to waste any time. It was important that she hurries to Kion while she could…fearing the worse. Kion was her soulmate, her King, her best friend…if anything were to happen to him she didn't know what she would do.

True her Grandmother had ruled as Queen even without her grandfather around but Rani was young and she needed Kion. The two had come too far for this to happen and as they near the volcano she can already feel the heat rushing out.

"I thought I would never see another volcano long as I lived," Ono notes. He had chosen to come along because this was Kion…and…she figured Makini would have things under control back at the Tree of Life to allow him just this one outing.

"It will be fine…we get there, we get Kion…that is all there is to it." Rani tries to reassure Ono but deep down she did wonder. Jasiri had commented on how big an army there was and even against such odds it would be quite a fight on their paws.

"I say bring it on! I will give them a good ole honey badger smack down and perhaps even a bit of my special power to really bring them to the floor-."

"How about we avoid doing that unless there are no other options," Beshte brings up. Rani noted that he was still hurting after Mschiana had decided against joining the alliance for the time being after Beshte was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Beshte…she will come around," Rani attempts to ease his mind as they begin to work their way up into the volcano.

"Huh, oh right…yeah…just it is a bit much right? I mean I haven't known her long, nothing like what you have with Kion-."

"Their gone!?" Jasiri had run ahead of them and was just coming to meet them with the news. They all hurried in and while they all felt the heat…it was nothing compared to realizing that Kion was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuli…can you pick up his scent?" Rani inquires. Fuli was sniffing around and Rani herself picked up a bit of a scent but even then it seemed a bit strange.

"For some reason it is everywhere in here…wait…it is stronger over here…" Rani followed after her along with the others. However as they ascended up the slope they had to stop before being pushed into the bubbling lava below.

"No, this can't be right…I refuse to believe this…" Rani felt there had to be another reason why they were drawn to this point. Kion couldn't be gone…they…they were still so young and had so many milestones ahead of them. How can she rule alone…how can she know that in waking up tomorrow she would be facing the sun rise…without him in her life?

"Kion couldn't have…no, I refuse to believe this!" Beshte rose his voice as he began to run around. "Kion, hey Kion…if you are here say something!"

"I will see if I can pick something up outside." Ono left the volcano and Rani and Fuli did their best to detect some other scent to go off of. Kion was still everywhere but for some reason neither of them could find a scent leaving the volcano. Perhaps it was because of all this heat that the scent couldn't' be traced.

"Hello all…looking for somebody?" Rani stiffened and she noticed Janja walking into view. Of course it was Jasiri who was on him in an instant tackling him to the ground. The intent was far less friendly than one would imagine as her claws were at his throat.

"What did you do…you traitor?" Jasiri's voice was breaking and Rani and the others began to form up on her. Jasiri had informed them on the way here about Janja's betrayal and while it was hard to believe it was clear something was up, something that perhaps he knew answers to they didn't.

"Ease up Jasiri…he may know something," Rani could see him studying her and she let out a growl causing him to emit a slight swallow.

"Right, yeah, I know about Kion…but only if she eases off me." Jasiri is clearly handling this not well, anger welling in her tense body that if not for Fuil coming over and talking to her things might have wound up bad.

"Go on, talk, what happened to Kion." Rani watches him get up but it is clear that the energy in the area was just as hot as the lava. Everyone here had a connection to Kion longer than she had known him but even so they were all concerned for his well-being.

"Well, I am sure Jasiri filled you in some, but, given she left before the full reveal was laid out allow me to fill in the blanks. A long time ago during Scar's reign he partnered up with Nala's mother when it was supposed to be Sarabi herself…in doing so Sarafina gave birth to a lion cub, Mheetu. However circumstances as it were it was not safe for Mheetu there and he was whisked away. He grew up…plotted his time to get his revenge and then in the darkness orchestrated the ultimate plan. Kion was led here, and it was here that he fell bringing about the end of another King to the Tree of Life-."

"No…I do not believe it…he is lying!" Jasiri charges but it is Beshte who stops her and it is clear that one of the strongest of them was barely keeping it together.

"Jasiri, violence is not the answer; do you really want to sink to his level?" Rani could see so much in Beshte…even with what romance life he was going through he held himself strong for his friends who clearly were unable to process all that was happening.

"Here, if you want proof. I managed to get it during the scuffle…but…it should be clear enough just to how much Kion suffered." Janja produced some fur coated in blood and the scent was clearly that of Kion's. So…did that mean…he was..?

Rani fought past the tears knowing that now wasn't the time to mourn Kion. She had to look to Janja who was here and either left behind or somehow expecting them to drop their guard…she was a Queen first and foremost.

"Janja…for your actions, misdeeds, treachery and deceit you will be taken back to the Tree of Life where you will face a hearing and your guilt will be brought to light to all those and trust me when I say…there will be no redemption this time."

"I'm sure the others here would disagree…in fact…I imagine Jasiri here would rather settle things here and now-."

"You couldn't be more right…for Cheezi, for Chungu…you deserve nothing less then death!" Jasiri was volatile and not thinking clearly and while Rani would allow such a thing to happen, guilty, she also knew Kion would not want this to happen.

"Jasiri…if you kill him you will only become that which you despise. The hyena of the past led under Scar and even before him were monsters and had no soul, they had no conscious. Let him answer for his crimes…there is no way he can escape that."

Jasiri growls but walks off allowing Rani it to gather her thoughts. She orders Fuli to be in charge of escorting him back to the Tree of Life. The others followed in her stead leaving Rani alone with what could be the last thing of Kion she had. The blood stained fur brought tears to her eyes and she howled out her grief, it was the hardest she had ever cried since her grandmother had passed and knowing she had to go on alone…no amount of healing could rid her of this emptiness.

"Queen Rani…I…oh. I am sorry to intrude but I could not find a trace of where the others went to. My eyesight isn't what it once was and somehow my coming might have been a mistake."

Rani got up and looked over at him. "Ono, I want you to head back to the Tree of Life and inform Makini, Ullu, anyone on the council we will be holding our first tribunal over one who has done us wrong…and it will be there we will decide Janja's fate."

"Yes your majesty," Ono while perplexed knew the severity of such a thing as no doubt the Pride Lands had something similar. However here at the Tree of Life long as she knew they never held such actions. She wondered if Kion would agree but she held the fur and walked off knowing that it was here Kion fell…and she hoped above hope she didn't see him above, if she did, it would only clarify her broken heart.

* * *

Kion awoke with a stir as his eyes began to adjust to his surroundings and he groaned as he felt just how sore he was. Wherever he was it was clearly not the volcano and it was definitely not the Tree of Life.

"Hey he is awake, phew; it looks like my healing salves are really doing the trick." Kion tried to focus on the voice and noticed a young mandrill chirping away, no, not chirping but very excitable.

"Makini?" He immediately thought of her but given the gender it was not Makini. The mandrill tilts his head.

"Ok, maybe it isn't working as well as I thought," the mandrill scratches at his head as he looks around the room.

"Whoa he is up…that is so crushing it!" Kion noticed a martial eagle and felt like he hit his head a bit too hard cause he immediately thought of Anga.

"Crushing…what?" Kion was barely keeping up with any of this and he attempted to get up but he let out a growl sending the mandrill off.

"Easy there bruh…you had like this wild intense fall, but don't worry I saved ya." He would certainly get on Anga's nerves given how reserved she was.

"Guys I hardly think this is what the King needs after nearly being melted fur and all." Kion noticed a hyena walk over, he had sort of a cowlick going with his fur but it was a blondish color and his eyes were a different shade of green, hazel perhaps.

"And who is Makini? Is she cute?" Kion noticed the mandrill was behind him rubbing stuff on him and suddenly stuff was being poured down his mouth without any warning. His nose was pinched and he swallowed it all making a smack of dissatisfaction.

"What, I mean, she is nice and sweet if that is what you are asking…and can you all stop being so animated already? This is all too much to take in. I don't know any of your names and-."

"Oh, my bad, my name is Adnan…I suppose you could say I am the team healer but in combat my staff does a mean head knocking." He swung the staff around making it move with precision and speed while he kept his balance.

"My name is Akili," the martial eagle notes as he swoops up to the ceiling spreading out his wings and doing a dive before pulling up at the last second and scattering some loose pebbles. "I'm quite good on aerial rescues and air combat so my forte…I suppose it doesn't hurt also to see things."

"My name is Jabari," the male hyena introduces himself, "cool and calculating under pressure and I do my best in speed…but…not exactly going to win any race anytime soon."

Another appears among the group and she gazes intently over at Kion. He blinks a few times and she scratches some before she goes off. Kion wasn't sure what to make of that but a tiger whom Kion hadn't noticed before spoke.

"Her name is Amali, and, unlike the rest of us she doesn't have much of a voice. It is a condition she has had for a while though it could be she is just shy. I feel eventually it is possible she will speak but till then we each respect her enough to not push her. My name is Azaan and leader of the Misfits."

"The Misfits?" Kion was curious why such a group would carry that name. The tiger walks over from where he was and he let out a yawn before stretching.

"Long ago when we were young we were inspired by stories of the brave and daring, those ready to take up the call to action while others didn't. Groups were formed, the Lion Guard, even rumors of the Night Pride itself. We decided to form our own group…we were much bigger back then. However not being gifted with the roar and such we struggled…and…we faced our fair share of challenges…and we were tested."

Kion couldn't imagine how difficult that would be. The roar was sort of a part of him now and even giving it up and passing it on part of him missed having it. However again as it was proven the roar did have its down side.

"We have been looking after the volcano since learning of Scar returning. Learning that another volcano had arisen or rather formed and that some lion had been staking it out we thought it must be Scar again. The lion certainly bore resemblance and of course there were others starting to show from far and wide. I am thankful that Akili got to you in time, though, he was cutting it close."

Kion looked around at all of them including Amali who had gone to the far corner but still watching him, seeing which way he would go before placing her judgement.

"So the Misfits…what exactly do you do?" He was beginning to feel his lids grow heavy and he lowered his head onto his paws.

"I feel that is best reserved for another day King Kion, but, for now rest up. You are in on condition to leave and we will look after you in the meantime." Azaan spoke like a leader would but he wondered about this group that had rescued him…and with that he was out.

**Authors note: **New characters introduced and Kion safe, but, his friends and loved ones believe him to be dead. Janja is to be judged for his crimes at the Tree of Life and Mheetu is in the wind. The following chapter Janja awaits sentencing.


	14. Chapter 14 Hyena manner

CH.14: Hyena manner

Janja was being escorted back to the Tree of Life among a somber crew. The Night Pride appeared down in spirit which compared to their Lion Guard days was quite a change. True Rani was not in the picture, but, even with Jasiri all the way back then there were some good times.

"So, Jasiri, what will this tribunal entail?" Janja happened to be closest to Jasiri who appeared to tense at his words.

"I really have no idea…but…given your treachery it will be a show I would not miss for the world," she shot him a look with those deep orbs of hers.

"Oh wow, if words could hurt, but…sadly they fall on death ears. I mean seriously, you heard what I did…why should this scare me any? I'm starving…is there like a rest stop along the way cause I have not eaten anything all day-."

"I have no idea what sort of game you are playing Janja but I'm not biting." She snapped her jaws at him and pushed on ahead.

"You turn a girl down and expect things to go back to normal; if ever they were normal…you wind up with this. Hey, Beshte…meet any girls?"

"Well, yeah, no wait…I'm not supposed to be talking to you. Janja you did something bad, and, while I would never wish this fate on anyone…you kind of deserve it. I mean what made you want to work with this Mheetu anyway?"

"Well, Beshte, it isn't all rainbows and hakuna matata in life you know? Redemption, seeking the path of the righteous and going back on a life I've known for so long…it was like eating something that lingers in your mouth for days after. I am sure you would not understand given the lifestyle you live…but for me…being good and settling down wasn't for me, would never be for me."

Janja tried to explain it as simple as he could. True it did not excuse his actions but all the same a hyena was made a certain way as were most animals and if he turned his back on all of that…it would upend the very fabric of their being, way of life.

"You had a great life to seek a new beginning; I feel we all are entitled that much in one life. I really don't have anything to add beyond that."

Janja notes how the hippo goes off and soon Bunga is there. Bunga is eyeing him like he has some sort of fly on his eyelid, and, thankfully there wasn't one. "So, Bunga, weigh in on my situation, think I have a shot of talking myself out of this?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I mean not that I have anything against you Janja, but, what fun is there in being bad? If I have learned anything in life it is to eat all the bugs you can, swim in all the body of water you come across, and make each waking moment fun because anything else is dark and gloomy and full of bad times."

"Is that what you think? Listen Bunga, I cannot live a lie. Do you think I should have settled down with Jasiri, kept up a life of taking on baddies and being all content with how the world is? No, I refuse to even against this happiness you speak of…cause the happiest I was happened to be when I was plotting to go up against the Lion Guard and Mheetu has made me see all of this, awakened what had been lingering in the depths of my soul…true it never left, which made meeting with Mheetu all the more reasoning."

"I did not follow a single word you just said…but…if that is what makes you happy, I won't go against you. However…happiness drowned in misery is like an awful tasting bug, no, no it is much worse like a snow day where it is so cold and so deep that there is now ay to get across without sinking and freezing to death!"

Janja was not sure how to take all of these analogies he was getting. He continued walking and looked up as Ono was flying overhead.

"Ono, wisest of all, care taking a shot at my current situation? You will be looking over my case won't you?" Janja could see the Tree of Life in the distance and given how slow they had to go it would be nightfall by the time they got there.

"Janja, I, well I shouldn't be talking to you about any of this. Your case will be sort of my first real one at the Tree of Life and Council of the Wise so I really do need to get going. I only held back from flying ahead to make sure I wasn't needed further."

"Right, of course, you have much to do…I get that." Janja watches as Ono flies off and he begins to gather what this situation he has landed in will entail. There was no guilt on his conscious though, in fact, looking back at all of his decisions thus far he was where he was supposed to be. Cheezi and Chungu were gone and honestly good riddance for with them still around he would be seeking that life that many wanted for him.

"So, I see you are making the rounds with everyone," Fuli angled in giving him this cold gaze of hers, hmm, such intensity.

"Yes, quite an astute observation you have there Fuli. Also might I add you are looking radiant, is this because of Azaad…or maybe someone new-."

"I am not having this conversation with you Janja. You know you really hurt Jasiri, I mean honestly thought she could do better…but she really wanted to make a life with you. And now you have thrown that all away…for some lion spouting nonsense and now you are going to have to pay the price while he is who knows where. Perhaps though maybe a deal can-."

"And who is going to offer this deal, you? Sorry Fuli but you aren't part of the council and that means any word or offer you have is for naught. I highly doubt I will be found innocent but then again if history has any word in it someone like Kovu cast out by Simba only to be let back in, maybe I will just get a slap on the wrist."

Janja notes how she growls at that but she pushes on ahead. Oh he was still quite surrounded and if he so much as tried to run off he would be attacked from all angles. He saw the sun beginning to set and he didn't have any more words with anyone and once at the Tree of Life with all those looking on at his arrival he was escorted to a holding pen of sorts where he was to set in for the night.

* * *

Janja was given a meal and those few remaining hyenas who followed Jasiri and had once followed him spat at him or didn't know how to rule his actions. Janja was only acting based on how he was meant to be, no, he very well knew just how he was acting and blaming it on his genes would not suit him well, in fact it meant he could be redeemed.

"Janja," he lifted his head noting Queen Rani had come to pay him a visit. He noted how composed she was from earlier when she was set to break down.

"Queen Rani…to what do I owe this late visit? Have you come to change your mind perhaps?' Janja knew well on this that it was not but he figured he might as well take a shot in the dark.

"Janja…tomorrow is certain to be a long day, a day in which you will be judged for all the heinous acts you have done in the past. I thought it best to let you know beforehand, allow you to weigh every little thing you have done and to think long and hard about your innocence…or guilt. The Council has been informed to weigh your words carefully and to keep any prejudice out of the equation-."

"And what of you Queen? Will you be able to keep your conscious clear of the fact that you no longer have a King-?"

"I will keep my emotions in check…if that is what you are inquiring. Few know of what happened in that volcano and only when I deem it fit shall I reveal it. Nothing will be gained informing everyone of…of…his passing. You should get some rest…"

"As should you Queen, afterall, I imagine it will be quite the long night tonight." Janja grinned noting her scowl and even in the moonlight he could see he had gotten under her fur. She walked off and he watched her leave before he itched at his fur and a bug wound up flying off him.

"Few…and here I thought she would never leave. So, you wish for me to report all this back to Mheetu?" The bug was pretty big and Janja shakes his head.

"No…in fact as it stands Mheetu has plans elsewhere. Inform Makucha that the plan was a success and I have infiltrated the Tree of Life. Everyone should be at the meeting tomorrow so attacking will be the perfect advantage if ever there was one."

"Righto, you can count on me. Mheetu is counting on you." The bug went to fly off leaving Janja to settle in for the night as he looked up at the stars. Would this be the last time? Hmm. He pondered on that as he fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning Janja arose with a slow arch of his back as he looks up finding Makini standing there. "Good morning, well, not sure if it is a good morning for you but rise and shine."

"Makini…I take it you are escorting me to the tribunal?" He saw her unlock the gate and he rose up out of there as she just made a gesture with her staff.

"This way please…oh…and I would recommend not straying." She spoke with such a chipper attitude but he wondered if she was aware of what happened to Kion.

Janja followed after her and noted all the stares he was getting. This was the same as Kovu no doubt. He however had done much worse and didn't have a scar to boot. He found himself working towards where the Council gathered. Ono, Makini, the white owl…and pretty much most of the Night Pride mixed with the Lion Guard minus Kion.

"Thank you Makini, please take your seat." Rani spoke to Makini who went to join the others. Janja sat on his haunches looking at all the faces and also realizing behind him most of the Tree of Life gathered to see such a momentous occasion.

"Er hrm, thank you all for gathering here today. I am Ono and I will be presiding over this along with Makini, Ullu, Queen Rani, and several others you see before you. The accused seated before us all is Janja, a former ally who has committed quite the heinous acts. Janja, how do you plead?"

Janja grins as he knew this was coming. He would have to stall if things were to happen and so he cleared his throat. "I plead…not guilty, simply for the fun of it and to see you all squirm."

There were noises all around him but he knew he was guilty. The point was for all of them to list his many faults, his behavioral nonsense, go back on the crimes that made him someone to look down on.

"Right…well…now that we have heard this let us look back at your life Janja." And so it was they did, many accounts of his guilt were noted but Janja drowned it out given he knew what he did, so, why listen when it was his life to begin with?

"Janja, hearing what you have heard…what do you have to say?" Ullu made a gesture with her wing and Janja noted how she favored one over the other. Something clearly must have happened there though he wasn't quite sure what.

"Right, well, at the time…I was in my right mind. I had clear thought, clear visage…even so maybe it is in my genes…maybe I did it all because that is what is expected of me as a hyena." He heard the cacophony of protest in those around him cause sure enough the Tree of Life happened to be home to many carnivores.

"Please, everyone, let us hold any offense we may have at the comments made by Janja. We have to understand that this sort of thing is new to the Tree of Life and if we continue to behave as we are…what will we accomplish?"

"Queen Rani is right…so…let us proceed. I believe character witnesses are now called upon in order to handle Janja's accounts." Makini gestured with her staff and all the others appeared to calm down.

"The first one up is…Jasiri." Queen Rani calls out and Janja attempted to look surprised but it was evident they would go for her first."

"Jasiri, in your own words, tell us what you feel about Janja and how you have come to see him since." Ono was the one to speak and Jasiri made herself known to others.

"Janja was despicable and driven to the point of obsession of taking down Kion and his friends. There was little he wouldn't do and plenty that he was concocting in his brain each and every moment just to see that they are taken down. However in terms of feelings…overall…I did feel something for Janja, romantic feelings if you wish for me to specify. I even put the offer out to him…but he refused, and on that day he appeared more distracted than ever. Along with King Kion and the accused we set out for the volcano upon hearing about Cheezi and Chungu.

The situation turned dire as I was attacked and held captive, Janja for his part hardly playing innocent. King Kion managed to get my release but only for him to stay. Janja openly admitted to killing both Cheezi and Chungu…the matters too grim to discuss openly but they did not go quietly. In my opinion judging his character, Janja is a conflicted individual but appears set on resorting to wicked evil deeds and by no means can I see reason for redemption or innocence in this part."

"Thank you Jasiri, you may step down." Queen Rani says. Janja was curious why Jasiri did not mention the evidence regarding Kion's passing. Perhaps in the end it was not to be brought up, and quite a shame at that.

"Next up…Beshte," Ono calls out. Janja wondered why he had nobody to look after his defense. Maybe it was because everyone here saw his guilt. Those hyena left did not wish to give up this life and Cheezi and Chungu were gone. Makucha was taking his sweet time and he wondered how Mheetu was doing on his end.

Beshte spoke, Fuli spoke, it seemed like a bunch were drawn to speak on account of his behavior of late and also of his flaw in character. All of the animals here at the Tree of Life heard plenty along with evidence of his fall of character. Janja found it all so…compelling that even he was starting to see his guilt.

"Janja…after hearing accounts from all those who know you…including those hyena left…judgement can finally be reached." Janja let out a sigh of relief.

"Janja…for your crimes against your friends, I find you guilty." Ono noted as he made a motion with his wing.

"Janja…for your deceit I find you guilty," Makini notes as she makes a motion with her staff hitting the ground.

"Janja…for your acts in the past I find you guilty." Ullu nods her head. Janja didn't know her too well but if she said he was guilty, who was he to tell her wrong?

After a bit more it came down to Rani. "Janja…you have heard everything related to our personal life, your acts for which there is no taking back. You have deceived us all with your atrocities so before I lay down the final sentence…do you have anything left to say?"

Janja looks off and smiles as he sees Makucha show along with Ora and several others as they begin to converge on their location.

"I do. You see me as a villain, and, rightfully so. I do not deserve your kindness, I do not deserve redemption. In fact…all this time of pleading innocence was merely a ploy to buy time…and…in doing so I will bring about the fall of the Tree of Life and much like your King Kion who no longer is alive, blame Queen Rani for keeping this from you…all of you will fall."

There was outrage but soon it was lost as Makucha and the others let out a challenging roar. All of the animals begin to scatter and Janja lets out a howl of glee as everything Queen Rani had worked for was starting to slip through her paws. Here and now the Tree of Life would fall and who knows…perhaps Queen Rani would join her precious Kion soon enough.

**Authors note: **Janja has brought forth a huge mess to be sorted out from now till the end of season 4. However in the following chapter we join up with Kion and the Misfits as Kion still works on recovering…and looking to news that will bring about an important decision. The final six chapters of the season are coming up and so much more to tell before the season finale.


	15. Chapter 15 Kion and the Misfits

CH.15: Kion and the Misfits

Kion had recovered…well…what he could. It was no easy feat and much of the pain stemmed from internal injury given the clash he had with the group that stayed behind. Kion felt somewhat that Makucha wasn't acting in Mheetu's best interest but rather acting on his impulses and his sick twisted ideals that would threaten all Mheetu worked for.

Kion was moving about and found Adnan arranging some flowers and other things he didn't recognize as he began to mix them up. "Oh hey, I hope I didn't wake you with any of this. It is important for any healer to know his or her craft and by only experimenting can one find the right balance that doesn't result in some unnecessary side effects."

"Has that happened often?" Kion felt some worry that whatever Adnan had given him might lead to problems that could slow his healing.

"Huh, oh no…I mean, not recently of course. I've been friends with this lot for some time and for a bit it was trial and error. I feel if it were anyone else certainly there would be some animosity but they knew that every team needed a healer cause sometimes you can't go back home."

Kion could sort of understand that. Makini had managed to mix up things for him when he was injured with this scar and he wasn't exactly the best patient but she had patience with him. Nirmala at the Tree of Life had been doing this longer so Makini had taken under her like an apprentice. Rafiki had taught her plenty but Makini kept to the Tree of Life these days so she had to keep herself busy.

Kion upon studying Adnan noted he was like many mandrill but one of the key differences was the green fur atop his head. His eyes were wild and vibrant green and given his stature he appeared quite flexible as he given how he handled the multitude of tasks before him.

"I get that, I do. I come from the Pride Lands originally but after getting this scar I had to venture out to the Tree of Life. In some sense it meant having to grow up and cross into unknown territory. When I met Rani, well, it meant making a decision about my future and eventually I became her King out here. It hasn't' been an easy transition and parts of me will always miss home…but I know out here I am doing all I can to make this place…plus…I know the Lion Guard in the Pride Lands is being looked after."

"Wow, um, that is great and all…but I didn't ask for your life story. I mean kidding; I love stories, probably more than the rest of these guys. I vaguely remember my parents and it has been so long since I was back home that they are almost a distant memory. I suppose in some sense my friends have become my family."

Kion could understand that as Adnan mixed up the medicine once he placed it into a bowl of sorts. There was such extra care in this preparation and as hyper as he happened to be one slip up and he imagined he would have to start over from scratch.

"You remind me so much of Makini…perhaps I can introduce you to her if you are ever at the Tree of Life." Kion saw the level of enthusiasm peak in the young mandril and even so it did not deter his determination as he ground up the flowers and other plants.

"That would be so incredible Kion, thank you. Truth is I haven't seen another mandrill in my travels for quite some time. We have been kept so busy and while none of us can use skills I am sure you and your previous Guard did…we manage the best way we know how."

* * *

Kion could understand that. Perhaps he did rely on the roar a bit much and having the ability to do what his friends did saved a lot of lives but it also made their job easier. Kion figured he would allow Adnan time uninterrupted as he continued doing what he did as he sought to explore a bit more of his surrounding; his travel slow given he was still healing.

"Kion, good, you are up." Kion looked over spotting Azaan who happened to be near the exit or rather a pathway to look out at where he was.

"Yes, and it is all thanks to you and your friends. I was a goner till I was saved and I will always be grateful. But I am needed at the Tree of Life…and the longer I am away the worse things will get. I feel like being away only worsens things and they all probably figure I am dead about now."

"I am sorry Kion but given you are a King you need to be at full rest before you can leave. If I were to just let you leave now…and suppose you were killed, I could never live with myself. I realize that you long to return to your friends and loved ones and you will, but, for now trust in me and my friends and you will be kept safe till the time you can return of your own will."

Kion wondered when that would be. Every inch of him hurt and he could barely maintain a trot before having to rest. "Azaan…what do you think I should do about Mheetu?"

Azaan stroked his whiskers some before he let out a sigh. "It is not for me to decide, plus, given you are King this rests soly on your shoulders. However a lion of such charisma who can get others to lead him is quite dangerous. Scar was like that, Zira was like that, such a drive will swallow up all the lands lest something is done about it. In that moment you will know…but…if there is one piece of advice I can part to you is this…do not decide in haste, do not decide when you are emotional."

Kion nods his head understanding some of that given in the past he had let his emotions cloud his judgement and at one point even leading to Scar's return. The power of the roar granted to him was to be used for good, to be done when his emotions were like a brisk breeze instead of a torrent of hate and emotional grief.

"Where is Akili anyway?" He noticed the absence of the martial eagle. Somehow he figured a meeting between him and Anga would be entertaining as she did everything in her power not to claw him.

"I sent him out scouting…seeing if he can pick up where Mheetu has gone off to. It is important that we know his plans and hopefully prevent a full scale war. Mheetu has far larger an army than any lion in the past…and if nothing is done he will be the end of us all, our way of life, you name it."

Kion looked out at the great expanse wishing him luck. Part of him though wished he was out there doing something helpful…and of course meeting up with Mheetu one more time just to see him be incredulous at him surviving.

* * *

Akili soared high and far as he looked down below him. "Cha, this is so amazing, the land below me looks so tempting to just dive down at…but…nah would be rad but best to keep my head about me."

Akili had been looking to soar to great lengths for some time. There was a certain rush to ascending great heights only to plummet or free fall till enough wind gathered beneath his wings to push him back up. Perhaps he had been a bit too lazy or held back when Kion was falling and he would never live with himself if he had been a second or later.

Kion however seemed chill and lax and even though he carried a certain weight as King Akili knew that such a title did not come without some sort of price. Akili sort of preferred the lifestyle lived under Azaan's leadership as they could go anywhere they wanted without being tied down.

"Whoa, hold everything…I think I got something. That is quite a number…not even sure where to begin, one two…nope even if the wind was fair I'd have to rest up my eyes before I even reached the end." Akili had to keep his distance lest he was found out.

Mheetu was certainly on his way with an army including Komodo dragons and even some winged allies. Akili however even with his low radar flying was found out by one who immediately ascended. Akili barely manages to avoid claws against his chest as he tucks his wings in and uses the wind to come up away from him.

"Dude, not cool, or dudette, either way you are flying with the wrong lion." Akili notes how the other turns to him. An eagle of sorts judging by the wing span and there was a sharp astuteness to him, him yes certainly.

"Mheetu had me keeping an eye on the sky and right he was…looks like we have a spy. If you thought you could sneak in and gather intel you are sorely mistaken." He spoke with a clipped tone; however the menace or threat was certainly there.

"Uh, spy, no…just came here to catch some wind is all." Akili could see this eagle was not taking any of his smart talk.

"I highly doubt that, as it is, any wind you were planning to catch is back the way you came. I must deal with you here and now…so any information you feel you may have gained will die with you."

Akili dodges again as the eagle swoops in. "Whoa, time out, what is your name anyway?" He felt it rather rude they just attack without first knowing who the other is.

"You may refer to me as Z, and nothing more. And what about you?" Akili did a barrel roll and decided to lead this guy back the way he came.

"Call me…Akali," he figured it was a bit of the truth just a different way of saying his name. He could feel Z chasing after him. Z was quite sharp though…sticking with him no matter what he did.

"Akali…you are quite fast, but, you can only dodge me so long." Akili made a sharp turn and attempted to get behind Z but Z was already on him. The two clawing at one another as they tumbled about the blue sky.

"You talk the talk…but…there is no way you are going to beat me here today." Akili pecks at him and Z manages to loosen his hold on him and Akili does a somersault in the sky as Z attempts to body tackle him.

The two keep this up a bit…Akili using what moves he has learned in his time being able to fly. Z was not giving him an easy time and there were a few pecks and slashes against his body slowing down his speed. Though he could see that Z was beginning to fatigue no doubt not having faced such an opponent in a while.

"I am beginning to regret challenging you…go, be rid of my sight before I really decide to end you." Akili was losing altitude and given the amount of time they had been at this he may start to need to seek shelter soon.

"Why are you letting me go?" Akili studied Z whom he had also managed to get in some good cuts.

"My main goal was to delay you so Mheetu could gain some more distance. So thank you for this…it has been quite enlightening." Z goes to fly off and Akili stares after him.

"Well…least I managed to cut down the distance from the lair," Akili fought past the fatigue he was feeling knowing that Azaan would be wanting to hear this. True he had not gained anything worthwhile but it was quite clear that Mheetu was heading to-.

* * *

"Are you telling me that Mheetu is heading to the Pride Lands?" Kion was in disbelief as Akili was being tended to for his wounds.

"Ya deaf bro? I told you what I knew…though…wish I had gained more intel to go off of. What is our move Azaan?"

Kion paced about feeling that he was going stir crazy. It wasn't enough that Mheetu was heading to the Pride Lands but he was here instead of being with his Queen. How was Rani doing?

"Has anyone seen Jabari?" Adnan dabbed a bit of stuff on Akili's chest who apparently squirmed about with the medicinal stuff on him.

"I haven't seen him since the introductions," Kion ventured. The hyena wasn't Janja and given how Jasiri was it wasn't like Kion judged all hyena the same.

"Speak…and you shall be…spoken to? I don't know it made more sense in my head. So funny thing, I went to do my business and wound up chasing this bug. The thing was…this bug was remarkably big for one his kind and turns out he was quite the talker."

Jabari went to bring in a bug and Kion could see he was not exaggerating any about the size off the bug. The bug for his own part attempted to get away but Jabari trapped it with his paw.

"Enough of this…I have important business elsewhere and I will not be kept up by your smelly paw!" The bug was quite persistent and whatever business he had it seemed escape was all he could think of.

"Alright, you reveal to us what you told Jabari here and we may consider letting you go." Azaan presented himself, full tiger visage but given the bug didn't know him might have reason to fear.

"Alright, ok, you bent my wing…I will talk. I have just come from a meeting with Makucha whom I revealed information regarding Janja held captive by the Queen. Makucha and a small army has gone to attack the Tree of Life…while of course Mheetu is on his way to the Pride Lands to challenge the King-."

"Divide and conquer," Adnan figures as he strokes his cheek, "a brilliant move with the bulk of the force moving in on the Pride Lands while what Makucha has attempts to take the Tree of Life. I am merely looking at it from a tactical viewpoint, not saying Mheetu is anything to revere cause if such a lion rises to power he will be ten times worse than Scar. I mean Scar only had hyena under his command if you think about it…while with Mheetu he has seen to reaching out to all walks of life-."

"Thank you for that Adnan," Azaan says in a manner to get the young mandrill to ease back from his analysis. Kion was amazed at how Azaan managed to not raise his voice or put down any of what was said by the healer. Adnan for his part appeared to register he had talked a bit much and withdrew to look after Akili.

"King Kion…having heard such a story what is it do you plan to do? The Misfits are yours to order should you wish it." Azaan bows but Kion makes a gesture with his paw for him to rise.

"Azaan, this is your group, you are its leader…it is not my place nor my say to order you." Kion however could see a firm determination in Azaan's eyes.

"King Kion you are mistaken…it is your place. Perhaps you are right…if you were not present I would tell my friends where to go, but, given your royal status it would be behest of me to take charge when my friends and I do not see to either the Tree of Life or the Pride Lands as a home."

Kion sighs as he notices Jabari still holding onto the bug. Amali for her part remained quiet but it was clear she was with her friends on this. "Fine…Azaan, you win. I want you to take your group to the Tree of Life and help out the Queen. As of now I am using my power as King to grant you permission to travel to the Tree of Life…but…also to the Pride Lands. If ever there is a time you are needed you can cross into either land. Um…Adnan, do you have some sort of paint or something to mark the occasion?"

"Sure, I might have something just lying around." Kion waited till he arrived with the necessary tools before he applied to each of their forehead. He had seen Rafiki do it once a long time ago and those of royal blood were entitled to giving such passage. He sure hoped though that this symbol would also work for the Tree of Life.

"Kion, um, you aren't well enough to go on your own all the way to the Pride Lands-." Adnan interjects but Kion holds up a paw.

"I have to go after Mheetu…if anything happens to my family I will never forgive myself. It might be best to hold off on revealing I am alive till you can find the right time in doing so. Something tells me the Queen will be quite busy to interrogate you in the moment. Let the bug go…he comes with me." Kion saw Jabari release the bug and Kion stares at the bug before hurrying out of there with Azaan and the others parting ways to go to the Tree of Life.

"You really in a hurry to die King?" The bug inquires but Kion disregards the question, for the time being, even if he hurt quite badly nothing would stop him from challenging Mheetu and ending this once and for all.

**Authors note: **This chapter took a bit to formulate. Sometimes it is better in my head than when written out but the main purpose of this chapter was to set up the two battles; Tree of Life and Pride Lands. In the next chapter however I will pull back some so we may learn a bit more about Mheetu. There are only five chapters left after this so embrace for some heavy impact.


	16. Chapter 16 Mheetu

CH.16: Mheetu

Mheetu was on his way to the Pride Lands. When was it he was last here? It seemed so long ago but one thing remained certain, one thought remained his compass. Mheetu would kill the King, Simba, and he would take what was his. However knowing he had a sister made it impossible on his part whether to kill her with her King or keep her alive hoping that she will forgive him. Mheetu had never known the love of family and he was just a young infant or so when he was taken away.

Mheetu would operate using speed or taking things slow depending on who in his army was able to keep up or slow down for those who needed to catch up. Mheetu knew it was more than just about him, and, he would reward all those who had followed him out this far. For a lot of them such a journey would be difficult and…if they did fall behind too much, well, it was as it was.

Mheetu could certainly see Pride Rock in the distance but night would soon be falling and while Makucha was set to attack the Tree of Life…he would be out here doing what he could to cement his status. "Everyone we shall take a break here, rest up while you can. Do not disturb me lest you have a death wish or vital information.

Mheetu walked off to where a slab of rock protruded from the ground and he felt his paws collect under him as he gazed off into the distance. Memories began to surface, memories of a time when he was so young and yet they appeared to resonate strongest with him out here.

* * *

"Your name is Mheetu…and you were the son of Scar and Sarafina." A young Mheetu looked up into the caring eyes of a lioness set to raise him. She was kind and her voice was so silky smooth not a trace of hate even knowing who he was related to.

"Why can't I see them?" Mheetu struggled with his youthful emotions feeling like he had been stolen away from the only ones who would care about him.

His caretaker and adoptive mother appears shaken by this. "Why would you want to go back? Listen Mheetu things aren't as they seem…you need to put the past behind you, live with knowing that you exist-."

"How can I exist when you are not even my mother? How can I exist knowing that my father doesn't even know if I am alive or dead?" He wanted to cry but somehow tears would not come.

"Mheetu…focus on living, focus on getting stronger. This world will spit out any who are weak and you need to look forward to a future that can be yours if you only apply yourself. You needn't concern yourself with being like your parents…but…better."

Mheetu wasn't even sure how to process that. Be better than his own parents? He wondered how she was, how his own father was coping. He continued to pry long into the evening about his parents till he fell asleep.

* * *

The following passage of time found Mheetu learning to live, learning to hunt and thrive in a tough and unforgiving landscape. Mheetu was growing into his body hardened by lack of rain and traversing steep hills and having to work on the hunt in particular.

"You have grown so much since the day I carried you from Pride Rock. No longer do I see the sniffling cub lost but now I see a lion ready to take on the world. Your father was a monster and your mother came so close to drowning you. I have no idea if either are still alive but I will always look to you like you were my own."

Mheetu listened as she rabbled on about his father and mother. True…his mother had tried to drown him, and…his father had been a bit on the maniacal side…but still…they were ties to his character, ties to his past. This female did raise him but she was hardly what he would call family.

"You are right, I should stop dwelling on the past…which means I must get rid of all things I may hold some attachment to." Mheetu thought he saw her relax but as he approached her panic began to set in her eyes.

"Mheetu…what is it you are…no, no you wouldn't do this. You are better than this Mheetu, you are good, you do not have to go down the path of your father-."

"I am free to choose what path I go down…you do not have any say, no, in fact you have no say from this day forth. You have raised me as your own and for that I am thankful…but now that I am at this age it allows me to fend for my own…and having to provide for both of us is a life line that I have to sever if I am to leave this place."

The female lioness attempts to fight him, there is quite a bit of roaring and slash of claws but he has her cornered. His teeth sinking into her as he thrashes her about till she is kicking and whimpering as the life begins to drain from her, bloodshot eyes and legs thrashing bout; heh, and to think she was the one who trained him to hunt.

The spoils went to the winner and he felt a surge of energy from it but more than that he felt a new sense of purpose. There was no point in leaving her to rot and as it was he never saw her as a mother…just someone to nurture him till he could kill her. It was how his mind worked. And he replayed that helplessness again and again each night from that point on learning to deal with weakness and learning to overcome such weakness so he never gave in.

* * *

Mheetu would eventually hear word about Scar's return. Well…over time he had learned of Scar's downfall and that it had happened while the female lioness whose name he never took to heart had raised him. Of course she never told him likely because she didn't know. She was told to keep distance and that by taking him away she cut herself off from the Pride Lands or rather returning home.

Mheetu happened to be nearing a volcano when he felt a sense of urgency propel him up and into it where a flaming image of his father resided. Nobody else was around but he was there, waiting.

"Mheetu…is that you?" Mheetu knew somewhat of what Scar looked like but it was hard to see given his lava sculpted features.

"Father…I regret that we must meet this way. I have heard so much about you and yet to meet you now when your physical body is no longer-."

"Mheetu, I do not need to hear about what I do not have, trust me…I know all too well. You have come to me to seek guidance, well, there is only one piece of advice I can share with you now. It is important that you use all your conniving and your charm to win over others…and…to set your sights on what I cannot do in my current visage. If something should happen to me…you must carry on where I have left off…true your birth wasn't the most conventional but nevertheless I see you as flesh and blood and you will exceed all others, I believe this. Now go…and wait for the time…"

"Yes father." Mheetu did not look back and while brief as it was Mheetu did heed those words learning to wait, bide his time killing and building up alliances with those who would hear him out.

* * *

In the present Mheetu would find that he had somehow fallen asleep on the rock and it was morning now where he noticed Ora nearby.

"Glad to see you awake…we ready to get this show on the road or what?" Mheetu considers the komodo dragon whom had been with Makucha.

"Yes, of course, I was just thinking of the plan is all. We just can't waltz into the Pride Lands for they will be expecting that. So…come close and I will fill you in on what I want you to do. There is no room for error and one misstep can cost us."

"Right, I know how to take orders lion," Mheetu noticed a bit of a sneer but chose to ignore it as he began to tell him his plan.

Mheetu would proceed along the Pride Lands border and that is when he saw them. The Lion Guard, the lead female taking charge at him and the other lioness appear to stick by her side.

"Who are you? State your purpose for being here!" Vitani, daughter of Zira, sister in law to the soon to be Queen Kiara, and sister to Kovu; all of these facts known to him.

"You must be Vitani, leader of the Lion Guard, you know I met the former leader of the Lion Guard in my travels. I suppose you can say he and I didn't get off to the greatest start but he was certainly falling for my words after a bit of talk."

Vitani tilts her head. "Kion, wait, what do you mean by that last part? And state your name or I will send you back where you came from-."

"I would not move much if I were you," Mheetu remarked cutting her off. Sure enough a venomous cobra of sorts was poised at her neck having traversed along under foot till ready to strike.

"Wait…how did he get the drop on me?" Vitani noted how the other lioness were growling as they were surrounded by komodo dragons.

"Let us just say I am perfect what I do. Now, lest you want my komodo dragon friends and that cobra to poison you…then you will allow me on my way and to see the King." Mheetu knew that as leader Vitani can easily let out a roar but the cobra was latched onto her, the poison so close to entering her bloodstream.

"Ugh, fine, but anymore funny business and you will-." The cobra loosened on her neck and the komodo dragons backed away.

"Please…lead the way, and I promise at this moment I will be on my best behavior." He saw Vitani consider his words before she leads him forth. He takes a look behind him knowing that no matter what happened at the Tree of Life…he had made it to his destination and one way or another…he would get what he wanted. He was here…he was home.

**Authors note: **A brief little taste of Mheetu's background as any good story should have while also leading up to the battle that will be just one of the fixtures of this epic season closer. In the next chapter the two parter battle for the tree of life begins which will carry us through chapter 17 and 18. Chapter 19 and some of chapter 20 itself will conclude the season and possibly set up a season 5, again you the readers will determine if a season 5 is picked up or not. Otherwise see you all next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17 Battle for the Tree pt 1

**Authors note: **Do you remember what I said about character deaths?

CH.17: Battle for the Tree of Life pt 1

Rani did not think something like this would happen. And yet it was and she looked to all those who would respond to her commands. It was important that they were united here and now or they would be swept up in panic. Kion's roar might come in handy here but they couldn't always rely on the roar. This was one of those fights they had to rely on each other.

"Listen to me, I know you are all scared…and…truthfully I am as well. However even if that is the case we shouldn't let such an army make us stand still. We stand still…that is about the same as giving up, and, looking at all of you I can see that courage within reach but only if you believe that courage is worth holding onto…reaching out and never letting go. This is our home, this is our way of life, anyone who thinks they can take it away…will have to go through us. I cannot do this alone, so please, fight with me…and together we can drive them away!"

Rani looked to each and every animal there. The Queen was only as strong as those who fought with her, not against her. She needed a united Tree of Life much like the branches that grew on the tree stretching outwards. It was all connected and even if some part of her wanted to rely on Kion's strength…it was her own strength she had to grip onto here and now.

"I am with you Rani…er…your Majesty," Bunga said off to the side, it would be hard to keep him quiet in such a moment. "If you all want your Hakuna Matata protected, if you want your best days to continue then there is no day like the present…and trust me so much good has come from this place and I will fight like no honey badger before me."

Rani appreciated his vote of support and while this was a lot to expect of him she was appreciating now what Kion no doubt saw in him.

"Well…I am not about to let family go in this alone, you can count on me Rani." Surak spoke up as he let out a challenging roar to the army approaching.

"I had Anga send word to Jax but not sure if they will get here in time," Fuli announces as she hurried to their aide.

"Well…given that Mschiana is a bit out of reach at the moment sending for her aide might not be an option. Protect those who cannot fight…keep each other safe…and no matter what believe in yourselves cause no matter the amount of the enemy that shows…they fight out of hate, we fight to survive and to defend our home."

Rani let out a roar and it was echoed throughout. Soon Makucha and his army crashed into them and Rani was sent to the dirt as she found herself facing off against some panther. Rani dodges past a few swipes and leaps onto the back biting and attempting to stay on the back.

She witnessed many fights going around her including that of Binga and Bunga who let off their stench when surrounded. They were…certainly a pair. She had heard about Binga freezing up in the mountains, but, somehow drawing on the strength of Bunga she didn't let her fears get the best of her.

Beshte and Surak fought back to back using their strength to ward off enemies who tried to get at the younger generation. Ono, Makini, and Ullu were looking after those either pregnant or unable to fight because of injuries.

Rani manages to send the panther with his tail between his legs after proving her endurance and managing to do a bit of damage leaving the panther little choice but to retreat.

So many animals had joined Makucha here and Rani rushes over to where Fuli is and leaps to tackle someone who had got on her back.

"Thanks your majesty. I don't see Makucha anywhere…but…I wouldn't be surprised if he is waiting for our stamina to wear down. I can't shake the feeling though this isn't the full might of the army-."

"You aren't wrong." Jasiri joined them as she nipped at the ankles of one of the animals sending them skittering away. "I was there; I saw just what a full force there was. Something else is happening but lest we get out of this we won't be able to see."

Rani saw reason to that. She could see the enemy though regrouping as they pushed them back but it was clear they weren't breaking away to build up lost stamina. Rani looked around noting that even with the strength and numbers they had on their side fighting such a scale of a fight was not for every single creature who resided here. In fact…Rani figured half of them weren't even made for battle but harmony and talking things out.

Much of the fighting she had witnessed was a brave front as some crumpled under the strain of muscle or teeth while others who were used to the fighting kept up the spirit but it was clear none of them had the intent to kill. Rani saw the enemy as one who would not turn a head or balk at the sight of death.

"What do we do your majesty?" Fuli's voice brought through her line of thought and she had to get her act together. Each moment wasted or spent lost in thought could be moments used to strategize…wait…of course.

"I need you guys to hold off Makucha's approach a bit longer. I need to consult with my council." She hurried off hoping they would be up to the task.

* * *

Fuli was not entirely sure why but she felt in the mode here and now. Her body lowered to the ground as her paws clenched and unclenched around the dirt. The enemy was beginning its second attack with renewed effort and Fuli looked around at the others.

"Beshte, Surak…look after the weak or wounded. Jasiri I need you here with me as this is going to be where we make or break their numbers. Binga and Bunga I can't believe I am going to say this but I need you to both use your stench and surround everyone in a circle…the only way they can get to us is through that…and…it may buy us some time."

"Did she say what I think she just said?" Binga noted with a shocked face. Fuli shook her head wondering if this is something Kion would employ.

"Unbungalievable…alright…you heard her, let us get this place all stenched up!" Bunga rushed off letting out a large toot of sorts while Binga did the same, the two of them working opposite ends as the green vapor like gas surrounded the group.

"Everyone do your best not to inhale," Fuli cautions. She took a moment knowing she had dealt with Bunga plenty but having Binga to the combination and the stench was attempting to push towards her and she wasn't certain she would recover her senses if that were to happen.

Sure enough Makucha's forces rush through however they were weighed down some as their sense of smell happened to be the first thing to be attacked followed by their eyes. Fuli hoped this would give Rani time as she let out a roar and they attacked. Fuli pouncing right away as she tangled with her foe, the two of them rolling and locked in combat. Fuli manages to keep herself guarded enough so any chance to bite her was biting at air.

Jasiri was entangled with some hyena but she truly proved dominant slashing and biting down making the hyena let out a whimper as he raced back through the quickly disappearing stink. Beshte and Surak were starting to feel the weight of the attacks, especially Beshte and while he was strong even with Surak's aide his body was carrying scratches and he was breathing hard.

"Hurry up Rani," Fuili tensed some though as she saw through the green gas that Makucha was watching.

* * *

"Your majesty it seems like the enemy is biding their time, drawing out all your energy for one purpose and one purpose only." Ono remarks as he looks to the others.

"Makucha appears to be not interested in the chaos so much as making a statement. Kion is not in the picture and he knows this…and…if he were to take out-."

Ullu did not need to finish as Rani read the look on Makini's face along with others. Ono for his part appeared grave.

"Makucha knows the only way to truly hurt the Tree of Life…is to take out the Queen herself, I am his target." Rani realized with grave certainty that Makucha would kill every single one of them and even then it would continue, the violence and the hurt.

"The only way to combat a foe like this is to challenge him." Ullu told them but Makini seemed aghast at the very option.

"No, there must be another way…anything but that. Makucha thrives under pressure and maybe he is thinking the same thing…we can't be too hasty here-."

"And what if there is no other way? We are running low on time and Makucha staying out of the fight only preserves those who serve under him, gives them the strength to carry on. I am betting his orders were quite clear to destroy the Tree of Life but by him doing this, by him seeking to do harm to me…it might work in my favor."

"Uh your Majesty…I'm not sure Kion would-." Ono was interrupted and Rani appreciated his concern but Kion was not here.

"It was my responsibility as Queen to look after the safety of all those here in the Tree of Life…if there is anything that I can do; I would, without any hesitation. However in order for this plan to work we will need all of Makucha's forces in the open."

"I think I can help with that." Rani looked up surprised to see her show up but all the merrier, and, not a minute too soon.

* * *

Fuli was feeling the fatigue set in but suddenly racing towards her was Jax. The two of them met as their noses brushed and each of them appeared to forget the chaos around them.

"You sure took your time. What took you anyway?" Fuli eases back and doesn't even notice the animal throwing itself forward.

"Well, figured I would do a late but flashy entrance. Too much?" He winked at her and drew low to the ground before tackling an animal to the ground.

"If we survive this…I don't know if I should lick you or push you off a mountain." Fuli shook her head but got her head in the fight. Jax managed to bring in some of his friends from the mountain and much of the fighting that had been going bad for them was starting to turn around.

Fuli looked back as Rani finally managed to come out to join them. There was something about her face that told her she was going to do some reckless, hey, spending years with Kion had her attuned to such things.

* * *

"Makucha…I challenge you to one on one combat. You appear to be enjoying the show from afar but what sort of leader does that, oh right, a coward with his tail tucked between his legs." Fuli felt her jaw drop and Jax who had got bitten up some whistled.

"Now that is some fighting words, wonder if Makucha will rise to the challenge." Jax was not helping any and judging by the disappearing gas his features were more discernable and he let out a deep rumbled throaty laugh of sorts.

"Your majesty…calling me out like that is surely signaling weakness of character, but, I accept." He proceeded over and Fuli notices much of the fighting has ceased.

Rani wasn't sure if this was the wisest move, but, given her choices and how there were so many innocents involved she could not risk this battle going on longer than it should. She could sense his army as well as hers beginning to form a death circle, no way for her or Makucha to leave without showing cowardice.

"If I win this fight…you and your army will leave the Tree of Life and never return." Rani wanted to make that clear.

"Fine, but, if I win…it is only through your death." There was clearly many who did not agree with this but Rani nods her head. She moves in for the attack striking out with her claws but Makucha is much more agile moving his paws like a fighter and angling away before pushing her against the side.

"I can't watch!" Makini says out loud. Rani knows for the young mandrill such a display of violence was against everything she was taught to believe. Rani shook off the push and she let out a challenging roar and attacked and struck out at Makucha's face causing him to hiss.

"Not bad…got to admit that stings, but, if you think I will not sleep tonight because of that you are sorely mistaken your majesty." He said that not in a courtesy manner but one in a mocking tone.

"How did it come to this?" Beshte was the nicest of hippos and a friend to all. Rani wished that talking this out would have been a solution, but, if it were such a fight would never have happened.

Rani leaped at Makucha and sank her teeth into his body atop him. He growls and moves about trying to loosen her hold on him. Everyone is watching and Rani is thrown off him as she tumbles a bit. She gets up weakly shaking off the pain only for him to scratch her belly. Rani lets out a yelp and fights past the blinding tears.

"You do realize that most Queens know how to fight correct? You were part of the Night Pride or still lead them but you are slow and indecisive, clearly whatever spirit you have is behind words and that alone."

"I am not out yet…" She lunges at him and wrestles him to the ground clawing at his body. Somehow she manages to mar his nose up before he bites at her ear causing her to expel a loud scream and scratches her shoulder before she is thrown to the ground again.

Her body was weakened and it was much more difficult get up. The pain ate at her insides and she saw him approaching. There was not a voice that spoke now…everyone was deathly quiet. Makucha had clearly one and his prize…her death.

Her eyes were bleary from the tears and she watches him as he raises his claws. And that is when something white speeds past her. In that moment there is a splash of red and a cry so piercing, and yet so quick that it reaches her ears and hits her right in the heart.

A figure lands before her…an owl…she was in bad shape and Rani could barely make out any words she said. Rani screamed out but she wasn't sure she heard her voice.

"-your…majesty…I am sorry…please forgive me…I only…" Rani felt herself slipping and Makucha gripped her by the neck as she was hoisted off the ground.

"The owl is dead…and I am going to take your Queen somewhere to kill her properly, anyone who dares gives chase will bear witness to her death personally and then you too shall die. Besides…anyone who leaves now won't be able to save the tree. Your choice…the Queen…or your way of life."

Rani can barely make out any faces and the sight of Ullu not moving hit her deep and as she was carried off she thought of Kion, though of her parents, had she done all she could? Her lids grew heavy and she faded out.

**Authors note: **Fights can be difficult to orchestrate so I hoped I did this justice. There is still one more part to this battle coming up and another death is coming. Three more chapters left in the season.


	18. Chapter 18 Battle for the Tree pt 2

**Authors note: **Lengthy chapter.

CH.18: Battle for the Tree of Life pt 2

Fuli rushed over to where Ullu had fallen and Makini was already there looking over her wounds. The problem was the owl was already gone. Fuli wasn't sure how to process this…her eyes looking to anyone who might know some way of saving her…but…Makini held the owl like she had been friends with her for a long time.

"Ullu…" Makini whimpers. Surak bowed his head as he looked off at where Makucha was taking Rani. There appeared to be some resolve, some determination there that appeared to be much like the look Rani had before facing Makucha.

"Surak, no, we need you here. Remember what he told us-." Fuli could see that steel look of determination and it was like she was talking to somebody with a death wish.

"She is the only family I have left…if I let her go now, if I give up on her then I will be the last and I cannot have that. Rani is the Queen and without her the Tree of Life would have me as a King and that is the last thing I want. So, Fuli, allow me to go and save her…keep everyone here safe until I return."

Fuli glanced around her seeing if anyone objected but at the moment with Ullu being held by Makini and the rest looking weary it was clear there was no alternative.

"Go and save her," this was coming from Jax as he held his head high, "if Fuli or anyone I cared about was in danger I would not risk a second thought but go. Fuli, if it is just him we should be fine so long as the rest of us fight double hard in his place."

"If you are going to do something now is the time to do. Bring back the Queen safely." Beshte puts in his thoughts.

"The Queen is in danger…no point in sticking around here when we got this under control," Ono commented though Fuli notes how strained his voice is. His voice was cracking and no doubt Ullu's death impacted him more than he cared to share at the moment.

"This is…this is…I really don't have any words. You just go save Rani…and you really give it to Makucha, show him that he can't just mess with anybody he pleases." Bunga was being comforted by Binga but it was clear that he was feeling hate for Makucha.

"I feel like everyone is agreed then. However I insist you take Anga cause it will be faster tracking him that way. Go…and no matter what don't let Makucha get a rise out of you, be on your guard and bring Rani home."

Fuli looks to Anga making sure the other didn't argue with her. Anga for her part kept her emotions in check and ascended into the sky while Surak nods his head gravely.

"Tell Nirmala the Queen will be brought back…that is a promise." He didn't say anything more as he left. Fuli watches him break through the crowd of animals now converging on them.

"Well…well…since Makucha is not here guess that means I am the one in charge." Janja appeared and Fuli had forgotten about him. Somehow or another he had managed to use the confusion of Makucha arriving to sneak away till now.

"Janja…this doesn't have to end this way! Just accept your judgement, disappear…that is all that would have-."

"Do you really expect me to believe that you would spare my life? All of you, can you even look at me like you used to without seeing me as the hyena I am today?" He looked out at each of them and Fuli felt ashamed to look away.

"You killed Cheezi and Chungu…and aligned yourself with a monster of a lion and Makucha too, you killed any good in you and you destroyed any chance you had at being happy-."

"Oh but I am happy," Janja lets out a laugh, "Jasiri this is what true happiness sounds like. I am at peace with my actions, at peace with my inner hyena. Living that lie of redemption of being free of all the evil…it made me feel hollow. Everyone here…kill every single animal till none is left standing and be done with that horrid Tree of Life…time to end this once and for all."

Fuli anticipated the coming clash and even as tired as they were she drew on the comradeship of those she had been friends with, and, Jax who was at her side…this was it. They would live here and if it came to it…die…for the Tree of Life must stand…and she hoped above hope that Surak came back with Rani before this was all said and done.

* * *

Surak had lost his mother who was the late Queen and it ached all over inside. Still…he had thrived; he had known to continue on and by helping out the new Queen. Rani was still young but she had that spark, that tenacity to overcome any obstacle she faced. Even now she was still hanging on when Makucha no doubt sought to end her.

"So…why are you so set against being King?" Anga inquires above him. Surak lets out a short laugh as he runs and bounds. His nose sniffing at the air picking up a faint trace of where Rani was being taken.

"I never wanted it…but…Rani did. As to why, not side stepping the question just…even with royal blood in me I can't see myself being the leader type. I enjoy doing what I do…being there to instruct but also to lean on should she need someone to. Baliyo…how I miss the fool with the big heart. I feel much like myself he prefers living a jovial life over that of leadership."

Surak could hear his own heart pounding away as he climbed up a steep embankment, his thoughts private for the time being. Rani had lost Kion…and he knows she must be in a lot of pain, feeling abandoned about now but still drawing on that spirit of his. At first it was hard to trust Kion but he grew to like the guy and with him and Baliyo gone Rani must feel small at the moment.

"I see something up ahead…could be them. How do you want to handle this?" Surak slid to a stop noting some figure in the distance atop the top of the mountain. The path was quite difficult to maneuver and one false step on his part and he would go falling. Lions weren't really climbers of this nature and if not for the path he might have looked on helpless.

"Anga…I need you down below…case he decides to drop Rani. Don't worry about me just hurry." He could read the concern in her eyes and any argument appeared lost as she sped off. Surak hurried hoping he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Baliyo and Chuluun had been traveling for a while now. They had managed to escape their prison of sorts and rose up to blinding light and chilly weather. Truth was their time together had drawn them closer and from that a relationship was formed. Chuluun nuzzles against him as they breathe in the crisp air.

"We are finally out of there…if we had been stuck any longer not sure my sanity would be intact. How do we move forward from here though?" Chuluun had posed such a question while down there and it had taken till now for him to come up with a suitable answer.

"You and I…well…we will talk to my sister and Kion and see if our union can be accepted. I realize you have done a lot of bad, but, such bad can be looked past if one is open to redemption." Baliyo noted her hesitancy as she fixed him with that one good eye of hers.

"Do you really think they would look past all the bad I have done? Seriously? I worked with Makucha, I tried to-."

"Yes, you did, but if they see you the way I see you things might not be so bad off." He leaned against her head as their noses touched and he wore a soft smile.

"You really are impossible you know that?" She let out a soft laugh but then she sniffed something. "Do you smell that?"

Baliyo was curious but when he detected a familiar scent his defense went up. "What is Rani doing out here?" He began to follow the scent with Chuluun right beside him.

"It isn't just Rani…it is also…Makucha?" She tilted her head some and Baliyo felt a sudden dread clutch at his stomach.

"My sister out here…with him…something doesn't add up. Do you know anything about this?" He inquired attempting to keep any accusation free.

"I have been with you this entire time…if I had known something do you really think I'd be with you?" She attempted to hide the pain and Baliyo licked her and she let out a content purr.

"I apologize…it is just…I'm worried about Rani right now. Are you ok with helping me rescue her…and going against him?" He didn't want to put her in a position where she had to and he would not hold it against her if she decided not to.

"I might sit this one out…but…I do wish you luck." She gave him a gentle gaze with her one eye and Baliyo nods his head hurrying forth hoping he was not too late.

* * *

Rani could feel the cold cutting into her as she looked around at her surroundings. There was a lot of white fielding her vision not to mention he was here which just made things so much dandier in her mind. "So…here we are…alone up on a peak where you what-?"

"Must you noble type always put up a front before the end? I wish for you to know that it wasn't Mheetu that saw to Kion's demise, no, in fact he had washed his paws of him after his first miraculous save by that roar of his. I had a paw in seeing to his demise…I made sure he suffered all the while till it was too late for him to do anything."

Rani fought past the tears but at this altitude such an action couldn't be given. The pain and loss of not having Kion in her life a constant reminder and now it was like a sharp claw to the heart. "You are a monster Makucha…and soon you will get what is coming to you-."

"Save your speech Queen…for it is wasted here and now. I intend to see you fall the way he did…and from this height you will never recover. So nobody is coming to your rescue…I made sure of that."

He began to inch towards her and she found her legs but that only led to her scooting back noting one way or another…she was going down this steep descent.

"Rani!" She heard her name called and spotted Surak racing forth. Wait…why was he here? She thought she had made it clear-.

"Well look who it is…we making this a family affair now? To think I will kill two of the royal blood in one go thus ensuring the Tree of Life never know leadership again." Makucha appeared to forget about her as Surak advanced.

* * *

Surak crept along not making any sudden move to get Makucha to think twice about what was being done. He was not focused on Rani…for the moment.

"Let her go Makucha! It is clear you have already weakened her but how would it feel to take on someone who is at your level?" He meant no disrespect to his Rani but even with her spirit she was no match for Makucha who was a natural killer.

"Huh, tempting, but first thing first." He made a swipe towards Rani and he raced forward but it was already too late as she was sent over the edge.

"Noo!" He yelled out but stopped short of him. The two glowering and claws loosing along the rock.

"So, you are now the King of the Tree of Life…think you can do a better job than she had?" Makucha raced at him and the two clashed.

* * *

Fuli was breathing hard as the fighting continued all around her. Makucha's strength was still there even without his physical appearance. Binga and Bunga were out of gas, kind of a good thing and bad thing, while Beshte was doing his best to provide cover but the smaller animals took advantage of his size and speed slashing and biting at his legs as he fell down with a thump.

Jasiri was still going through but at the moment she and Janja were fighting. It must not be easy dealing with that fight, knowing what one meant to the other at one point. Jax who fought by her side was fine…till he wound up with a twisted or strained ankle forcing him to fall back to defense. Fuli worried for his safety but had to keep her head.

A charging rhino was heading right at her and that is when some blur tackled her from the side as the rhino kept on going. She coughed up dirt till she saw who had intervened.

"It would appear you froze up, but, never fear for Azaad is here." She couldn't have been more relieved to see her friend.

"Azaad, you are back…where have you been?" She was curious why he had left and while she was grateful for his timing she couldn't help the hurt.

"I apologize, it was never Azaad's attention to leave but there matters to attend to, matters for which I could not leave be. Truth is I had a lot to think of, to consider, and when I realized what it was I wanted…I came here."

Fuli pondered on that some as she fought by his side. Part of her wanted to hear what he had to say and another part didn't.

"Azaad, could you maybe tell me later? I just have a lot on my plate right now and my attention can't be divided…" She felt bad for this but her eyes were looking about seeing if anyone needed help.

"No, this cannot wait…for you see we cheetah, we burn with passion, we burn with speed and if we do not say what is in our hearts…we forget. So, I realize that we are friends and Azaad appreciates what that means…he also knows that he wants more, no, I want more."

Fuli looked away as she tried to control her emotions as she swatted at the enemy and set forth racing to help Binga and Bunga who were pinned down. "Now is not the time Azaad…"

"When is the time though? Fuli I want you…I want to be your mate, I wish for us to be together no more separation or distance to keep us apart. Us cheetah, we are so few…let us join forces-."

"Azaad…I can't…" Her voice appeared small at first and she helped out Binga and Bunga who went to dig some traps for some of the heavier enemy animals who fell right into and struggled to get out of.

"What was that? Azaad cannot hear what the lovely Fuli is saying." Fuli let out a breath thinking back to a time when such flowery words of declaration would have set her heart racing. However…it wasn't like that now.

"Azaad…I cannot be with you, not in the way you want. I value our friendship above all and the Tree of Life will always look to take in those in need or those wanting to rise to the occasion to defend it. The problem is that since you've been gone…"

"Hey Fuli I have been given the ok for some light level duty fighting. Huh…who is this?" Jax ambled over though there was a slight limp in his step.

"My name is Azaad, and, Fuli here was just explaining to me why we can't be together." He appears to look over at Jax and Fuli lets out a sigh.

"Oh, right, um…I don't think I am needed here, I think Beshte may need my help. Fuli I will let you handle this. Be safe." He gave her a look before going off. Azaad having watched the interaction appeared hurt.

"Have Azaad's eyes deceived him or has Fuli moved on without him?" He fixed her with a gaze and she bowed her head.

"You left Azaad, and yes I know we weren't together…but…part of me had hoped we could have been something. I had to move on with my life…and Jax…he was there for me. It isn't something I sought it just happened and I want you to know that what I said is true, we can use you-."

Azaad looked around and he shook his head. "It is clear that your heart cannot have two in it, and while he is not a cheetah, it is clear that your heart belongs to him…as his heart belongs to you. I will step aside…he has won fair and square. Do not worry for Azaad…he will recover in time."

Fuli attempts to reach out to him but he brushes it aside and with a last parting look he hurries off. Fuli felt like she had lost a close friend. However why should she feel bad when he had left and she had stayed? She attempted to put her feelings aside for the time being hoping that he was right and he would recover.

* * *

Surak had no idea how long the fight had taken but he and Makucha were both bleeding and both about ready to fall over. Surak was thankful for Anga being there as she went to catch Rani and hopefully take her to safety. Long as Makucha believed he had killed Rani it meant he would not be distracted.

"Do you really…think…you can defeat me?" Makucha was near exhaustion at this point and Surak swatted at his face with his claws raking his face and causing the other to hiss.

"I plan on standing my ground…as King now I cannot permit you to continue your ways." He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and realized Baliyo was racing forward.

"Surak? Hey, where did Rani go?" Surak was stunned to see him alive. How was this possible? He had thought he was…but…here he was.

"Another one? Wait, I thought he was…well anyway she is dead. So it looks like this one will be too." Surak was caught off guard as Makucha sank his teeth into his neck causing a roar to escape from Baliyo.

"Baliyo…don't…think before you act. It is fine, ugh, and I mean think before you act…sorry…just…I don't have much time. Look after everyone…" He felt the teeth sink more and as he attempted to fight him off his reach was limited as the life was draining from him…the vice like grip making it impossible to fight.

"No, no, no…let me help! Please let me help!" Baliyo was stuck but no matter what he did he watched helpless as Surak was dragged to the edge and as they exchanged a look Surak began to fall. His body disappearing down into the abyss and Baliyo was stunned.

* * *

"Heh, good thing lions can't fly…well…some can't. But he has no roar so that is good. Now…on to other matters…" Baliyo readied himself but Chuluun was there.

"Makucha…I see you rid us of two meddlesome Tree of Life dwellers. How about we take this last one on together?" Baliyo had no reaction as he was still dealing with Surak's fall.

"Chuluun, you have survived, well isn't today full of surprises? Sure. It will do good to have someone by my side I can trust."

"I am sorry Baliyo, but, he is the one I really love." She left him standing there and he wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Tears ran freely down his face and he wanted to say something but words were lost.

"Love, yes, love…that is right, we are in this together Chuluun. Nothing can stop us." Makucha wasn't in great condition after his fight with Surak. Baliyo watches her join him and as Makucha says something she charges at him and catches him off guard as he slips and grips at the edge as his feet dangle over the edge.

"You never loved me…you never showed me enough gratitude. In the end it was always about you, what you wanted. I have something more now…something you would never give me. Makucha, this is for all the devastation you have caused."

"How is this happening? You are just as guilty for joining me…it wasn't like it was forced on you or anything…" He glowers at her with hate. Baliyo taken by surprise by this.

"I am looking to turn a new leaf as they say, besides, even if I have to be locked away I know that forgiveness can come from those who ask. So long Makucha." Chuluun goes to leave him and as Makucha attempts to climb up Baliyo goes over and places his paws over his.

"Chuluun might not be able to do this…but I can. So long Makucha, have a nice fall." He saw the hate and then the contemplation of what was facing him in his eyes.

"Baliyo, no, do not do this…lock me away, I deserve that, but this…think it through!" Baliyo had and lets him drop. Makucha disappearing down below and Baliyo collapses kicking up snow as Chuluun joins him. That is when he sees Anga flying there with Rani who had fallen unconscious.

"Long live the Queen. She is in pretty bad shape so we should take her somewhere warm and think about getting back to the Tree of Life. I will fill you both in on the way." Baliyo had no way of expressing his gratitude and somehow knowing that his Uncle had acted in time. Sniffing some he nods his head feeling glad that not all of his family was lost.

* * *

Janja was panting hard and Jasiri was not letting up. The two of them locked in a deadly combat. Janja manages to kick out sending her along the dirt. The forces he had with him were pushing in and sure enough all of the Tree of Life was theirs for the taking. Even Fuli was unable to stand up and Makini and Ono were some of the few left not tired out.

"Janja…look inside yourself, can't you see you have been twisted into doing the bidding of someone who cares little for you?" Makini attempts to reach out.

"She is right, this is not the answer. Look around you, look at all those who knew you before you became something used for someone else's benefit-."

"Please, I have a sound mind and sound heart and if you two will not surrender then all of you will suffer. I am going to enjoy this-." However he heard a growl in the distance and looking off he saw a tiger rushing forth along with what appeared to be a hyena, a mandrill, a bird in the sky that matched Anga's specie, and a clouded leopard.

"Let me at him!" Janja was tackled by a male hyena with a blonde tuft of fur atop his head and the two rolled about while the Tiger sent a few animals running. The mandrill went to join Makini using his staff to bat away smaller animals. The eagle of sorts swooped in dive bombing while the cloud leopard slashed at the rhino sending them crumpling down.

"Um, what is going on here?" Janja was not sure what to do as the army had been defeated and the tide of battle no longer in his favor.

"We are the Misfits, or Misfits guard if you will. We have been given permission to act between the Tree of Life and the Pride Lands by the King himself." The tiger spoke and Janja felt a chill run down his spine as he was pressed down by the tiger.

"Wait…Kion is alive?" Just that one question spoken aloud had all of them going but Janja knew now that the battle was over…and…so was he.

**Authors note: **Only two chapters left and hopefully you all read this in parts. More surprises to come as the season ends with the two parter coming up. How will the season end? Will there be a season 5…stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 19 Of Kings and Queens pt 1

**Authors note: **Originally battle for the Pride Lands now the title you will see this will serve as the season finale. It will be split into two parts encompassing some dramatic turns and given how the last two chapters were you can be sure I have some tricks up my sleeves. How will the 4th season come to an end and what will lie in store for a possible fifth season? I hope you have all enjoyed and it isn't often you will find me writing out such epic lengthy stories so here we go, the season finale part one.

CH.19: Of Kings and Queens pt 1

Mheetu had been escorted to Pride Rock where King Simba and Queen Nala were present looking down on him. "Your majesty and highness, it does me great privilege to see you both-."

"You have come here and not only threatened those under me but you come here without any warning of your purpose. Speak now…I will judge you soon enough." King Simba the high and mighty, then again, such a thing was expected.

"My name is Mheetu, a name you would not be associated with but I was born here on Pride Rock actually during the reign of Scar." He felt there was no need for holding back any information, and, it was clear that Nala bore some idea what he was talking about.

"Nala…were there any cubs born during my Uncle's reign?" Of course she would know and Mheetu sat on his haunches loving how his sister attempted to shake her unease.

"Um…well…there might have been. I was young when it all happened but your mother sort of filled in things but…yes. Scar apparently had propositioned or more like attempted to get with Sarabi, but, my mother intervened. The cub however was born from such a wicked union my mother-."

"I shall pick up the pieces dear sister," Mheetu spoke the words softly but enough for King Simba to realize the ugly truth as it were. "Dear mother thought to drown me while just a cub, truth was I barely remember anything at the time. My caretaker, she stole me away from everything under orders from Sarabi herself. I was raised away from Pride Rock and once I was strong enough…I sought to return to where I was born."

"I don't believe this…no, there is no way Scar fathered a cub with Sarafina," oh Simba, he thought, how adamant you are about this but the truth is right before you.

"Your own Queen has admitted it yet you doubt what you see before you. Why don't you ask those lioness of yours who happened to be there King Simba, perhaps get answers you can from them. I will let you do so…but…given I am family I deserve the right to have a meal and some shelter in that time."

Mheetu could see the confliction in the King's eyes and of course Nala who would not even accept him even though they were blood related. True it had been through different fathers but Sarafina had been the same mother in both situations.

"Fine, I will ask around. I do not like this one bit. Someone get him some shelter but only temporary and maybe a bit to eat. I still hold the right to judge you." Simba stalked off and of course Mheetu merely nods his head going to follow a lioness while being aware of Nala's eyes on his.

* * *

Mheetu didn't have to wait long before Nala went to visit him. She kept her distance and of course there was a lioness there in case something happened. "I see you brought some company, still do not trust-?"

"I know who you are Mheetu, I do not know your angle, but…coming here was a mistake. Scar…it was agreed that any cub fathered by Scar would be not granted a spot here-."

"Right…but what about those who bear the mark of Scar? Yes, you know of what I speak, the Outlander Kovu born to-."

"Kovu is nothing like Scar nor was he born to Scar. He was just told to carry on the legacy of Scar to which he wanted nothing of. If you came here-."

"I have come here to be with family…to be where I rightfully belong. I am sorry that mother is not around to see her son all grown up. Still sister-."

"Do not call me that, you do not have the right to call me that. Scar put my mother through so much to which even after she bore those emotional scars. I know you are up to something…I can't prove anything yet but I will have you under surveillance-."

"Even if it is family?" Mheetu feigns hurt however he wouldn't have it any other way. In fact he had counted on things going just as they were happening.

"We are not family…not even close. I can deal with a lot that Scar has done even coming back as some volcanic visage but for him to do what he did to my mother…it is something I have kept to myself up till now and I never wanted Simba to learn of it-."

"Well now he has…though by all means push me out of your life, bury your past…only way to rid yourself fully of it is to kill me. But you'd never do that because it goes against the whole circle of life, to take the life of someone close. Oh wait…Simba has already done that hasn't he? Then again Scar has too…quite the lot you have thrown in with Queen Nala."

She huffed as she walked away but he allowed her. He was where he was meant to be and already things were in motion to ensure his rise to power. For the time being he rests his head on his paws and lets sleep take over.

* * *

The conflict beings when Zazu sounds the alarm. Mheetu had slept quite well but with all that squawking it was difficult to focus on such pleasant dreams he was having. "Alarm, alarm…everyone to your posts…the enemy is upon us!"

Mheetu pops his back some as he stretches and he ambles along. In all the confusion he was quite capable of slipping past his would be guard and most any lioness didn't give him the faintest of glances as they hurried to handle the threat. Ora and many others had arrived and he snickered to himself feeling that today of all days Simba would be at his weakest, and, given what he revealed it was no doubt another thing from Scar he had to deal with.

A dark maned lion hurries past him and they exchange a brief glance. Mheetu feels like he is almost looking into an image of his father but the lion is soon off. Another passes him, sleek in build and feminine, no doubt the daughter of King Simba and Nala and also next to rule.

Mheetu finds Simba by himself as he issuing out orders to Zazu to relay to the others. Down below Ora was already stirring up quite a fuss and pretty soon a clash of armies was happening. Mheetu cleared his throat and noted for some reason how Simba barely reacted.

"Mheetu, your story has checked out. Still…even if you are somehow related to Scar…you have no place here. In fact any relation of Scar has been wiped clean of any family relations. I am placing judgement now where you will-."

"Is this how you responded to Kovu? Holding back judgement and banishing him because you felt high and mighty and that it was your right? How did that make you feel? Kovu in the end was accepted here even with your foul deeds in play. Have you revisited such a decision now with a clear mind and full heart or are you still looking at Scar as the enemy?"

"Scar was the enemy…and…yes I admit with Kovu much of my judgement was based on his looking like Scar, my distrust running through my mind. I have tried to do better since then but with you…and how much harm Scar did to not only Sarafina but Nala for having carried that for long as she did…you deserve worse than banishment."

"Again, that was Scar, I am just a product of that. Still…perhaps it is time to change up leadership, put someone up here who won't be as harsh a critic to those who walk a different path in life. You are clearly not seeing as well as you should, in fact, you appear to have your eyes closed to a lot of what is happening all over the land."

Mheetu begins to circle Simba who is now on his guard. The two of them sizing the other up and as the fighting heats up down below he figures that Lion Guard who had met him before was rushing in to save the day.

"What has you so interested down below?" King Simba inquires as he lets out a low guttural like growl.

"Do you really think that having the grand-daddy of all roars down below is going to save your lioness? I happen to have something that will slow down any roar…in fact even now as everyone gathers behind her…"

* * *

Vitani looked out at the approaching army and the clash of the lioness all around her. She takes a moment to gather her thoughts. This would be the first real conflict she faced as new leader of the Lion Guard which meant she had to get this right. She never thought such a responsibility would be passed down to her given her relation to Zira, but, she could not let it go to waste.

"Everyone get behind me!" She feels the roar build up inside her and she can see the enemy no doubt anticipating what is to come. And that is when it happens. It feels like the pinching of fur or skin and she attempts to roar but she staggers some as she feels light headed.

The roar will not come. Why? She looks down realizing she had been bitten, had to have been the very same snake or so which had threatened her before. Only this time it had worked…her ankle dropped out beneath her and she felt like her entire world was upending.

"Hurry…we need to get her to Rafiki!" She was breathing hard and her heart appeared to be racing. This did not bode well for her.

* * *

"What have you done to Vitani?" Simba leaps at him and Mheetu allows him to pin him down. Mheetu appears to wear a thoughtful expression if only to tick the King off more.

"Vitani, huh, was that her name? Oh well it might seem, not sure if I am right here…she has been poisoned. Now I am sure it is nothing life threatening but without the roar on your side you may find yourselves in quite a bit of a…situation."

Mheetu then slams his head against Simba sending the other reeling from the impact. Mheetu can taste his own blood but he cares little for it, but, it does do him justice. He races at Simba and the two clash as they get on their hind legs. Each swat or each bite fuels the hate for the other. Mheetu of course would still not harm Nala…she was his sister regardless her feelings.

They are quite a match in strength and stamina. Mheetu imagined he was taking the place of his father here in a bout of revenge. Down below with the leader of the Guard down the lioness were scrambling to keep order. Kovu of course carried a lot of strength and he proved his worth managing to take down quite a few of his strongest.

Mheetu would deal with him in his own time but for now he had to deal with the King. Out of the corner of his eye he can see a lioness attempting to spring at him and he kicks at Simba before slashing out sending the lioness crumpling.

"Kiara!" Simba yelled. Mheetu turned his attention to the enraged Simba and they fight again but Mheetu notices how out of control Simba is at this point. Mheetu dodges many of his strikes and given his youth he was able to detect where the next attack would be. Nala of course was watching from the side not sure where to go, either to Simba or to Kiara.

"Now…King Simba…it is time that you lose what is most precious to you!" Mheetu then strikes out with his claws and raking along his face he attacks Simba's eyes. The King roars out in hurt and sure enough he had blinded him, permanently. The King attempts to fight him still but Mheetu kicks him to the side and he cries out.

"Mheetu you monster!" Nala calls out but Mheetu merely smirks. "A blind King cannot protect the Pride! And down below…your army is at my mercy." Mheetu points down below and sure enough the might of his army had the lioness and Kovu outmatched. He had finally avenged his father and took what was rightfully his.

"Mheetu…we have some unfinished business!" Mheetu gawked not sure he believed he saw what he thought he saw. In the distance a weary and clearly broken lion stood there and somehow his voice carried all this way.

"Well now…it would seem the return of the king is before us…this might not be a disappointing fight after all." Mheetu stared outwards and Kion appeared to stare right back at him.

**Authors note: **The final part of the season finale is coming up next and the ultimate fight is to happen. Those who have been with me on this incredible journey I do wish to thank you for sticking with me. Those of you that have recently joined me I hope this experience has been a different experience than any other season 4 out there. My plan overall was to be different, bold, set certain standards and so far I feel like I have accomplished such so far. Also most if not all of my work is like this so it isn't anything new per say. Either way hopefully in the closing part of season 4 answers are given…and…questions are put up.


	20. Chapter 20 Of Kings and Queens pt 2

CH.20: Of Kings and Queens pt 2

Kion had nearly drained himself racing from the hideout of the Misfits. The sun did little for his fur and he was certain he would pass out or possibly worse. Distance wise he imagined the new Guard as he had dubbed them more or less had less distance to cover to the Tree of Life over his trek. Truth be told he had been meaning to go home…just not under these circumstances. Mheetu had to be stopped though.

Arriving as he did he challenged Mheetu even though there was like an army before him intent on making his trip near impossible. The Lioness gathered here all were doing their best but looking around he doesn't see Vitani. Certainly her roar would have cleaned up this mess allowing for the win easily. Something didn't add up.

"King Kion of the Tree of Life…welcome home," Kion tensed knowing well that voice. He stared ahead at the komodo dragon who of course was flanked by his buddies.

"Kion, sorry I can't hear you all the way out there. However I am sure my friends here will be happy to hear you out. In the meantime I will wait for you up here…ruling as intended. Your father unfortunately is dying to see you, that is, assuming he can that is."

Kion felt a swell of anger course through him. What had Mheetu done now? He looked around trying to find another avenue of getting to the rock but given the amount of bodies and fighting going on it would be near impossible.

"What is the matter young King? Does what Mheetu said bother you? I did not see it myself but I am sure if I had it would be quite the spectacle." Kion calmed himself knowing to never use the roar out of anger. All of his adventures and all of his roars have taught him to look beyond the violence, look beyond the hate to find a place of balance.

"Ora…what are you getting out of this? What has been promised to you exactly? I have a feeling Mheetu and Makucha have promised you many things enacting that violence you love to throw about. Still…if memory serves…the komodo dragon are pretty far from home. Wouldn't it be nice to have somewhere of your own?"

Kion saw two of the komodo dragons exchange looks and Ora snapped. "Just what is your ploy here King? We do what we want…once Mheetu is King of Pride Rock and of every single land there is he will give us-."

"Now, here is the part that is interesting…I feel like Mheetu doesn't see you as nothing but pawns to do his bidding. Makucha was the same way…all of them looking at your specie and seeing you as nothing but servants. No, correction, cheap labor."

Kion jumped back as Ora snapped at him. He knew better than to get too close and he didn't exactly have Bunga or Binga around. "You'd best watch that mouth of yours-."

"I'm sorry, still getting used to being King. I meant no disrespect but merely pointing out that Mheetu has you out here and from up on that rock he can look down on all of you and the sacrifice you are all putting to him being up there. Truth is…that is not how a King is; a King fights with his friends and allies to ensure peace and harmony. Do you feel like equals Ora?"

Kion looked at the komodo dragons. It was because of their specie much like hyena that they had been employed to do bad. They all thought that it was built into them from birth…but…Kion wanted to open their eyes to that they were better than that. It was how he saw that not all hyena were like that with Jasiri or Jabari. Janja even at one point till he did what he did.

"And what say you then King Kion? If we just so happen to decide to allow you through what is in it for us? Surely you do not plan on sprinkling promises like those of Makucha and Mheetu and leave us dangling without anything?"

Kion knew it was not his place really to say anything given the Pride Lands wasn't really his place anymore, true it was home…but he was just a visiting King and anything that was promised would have to be handed off to his father.

"If you allow me through…I will set up a meeting personally with the King himself and perhaps you can mention wanting some land or a home for all the komodo dragons who have crossed into the Pride Lands. If there is some place perhaps in the Tree of Life I can talk it over with the Council when I get back. You do have options…think about your future."

Ora looks to the others and he lets out a sigh. "Very well…but you'd best not go back on your word lion." The Komodo dragons part and he thanks them as he hurries on. He is hoping that he can get through and put an end to all this fighting…and put a stop to Mheetu's delusions.

* * *

Vitani lay there attempting to keep still while Rafiki looked after her. She knew she was in bad shape and those of her Guard appeared anxious. "Go, I will be fine…they need your help. Protect…the King and Queen…remember your duty…"

She made sure to meet every single eye and made it a no argument speech so she didn't have to spend most of her breath getting her point across. Once they had left she focused on Rafiki.

"Hmm, there might be an antidote I can make…but it will require time. This could possibly be a fast acting venom. The only removal though that might prove fast is to have it removed by somebody sucking it out."

Vitani wasn't entirely sure she heard him correctly. "You mean to say that somebody must suck the poison out of me?"

"Yes, that is quite correct. I am not sure if I am the right one for the job though." Rafiki appeared to weigh his words as he scratches at his furry face.

"Well how much time do I have if not done that way?" Vitani felt sluggish and the room was beginning to get hazy.

"Hey Rafiki…oh hey Vitani." Vitani looked over spotting Tifu as she made her way in. Tifu was one of Kiara's close friends.

"Tifu, perhaps you can be of some assistance. Vitani here is in dire need of somebody possibly sucking the poison out of her. Perhaps you can-?"

"Vitani, you are hurt? Well I will see what I can do but I have never sucked any poison before. Vitani, don't you worry, I am not going to let anything happen to you." Tifu goes to where the poison is and Vitani slips even further. She can feel a slight pinch as she can feel Tifu's mouth on her ankle and she goes to suck.

"Once you have the poison you must spit it out…it is important you do not let it linger long in your mouth or you may…well…it is not a pleasant taste." Vitani felt the poison leaving her and she heard the sound of spitting.

"Bleh, well, thankfully that is done with. Vitani I am not leaving your side till you are better. Plus Zuri is kind of out there kicking butt and I really didn't have much to do." Tifu went to talk to Rafiki allowing Vitani time to rest up. She could see why Tifu was such a valued friend of Kiara for her selflessness. Vitani knew she had not been here long but she was really starting to love her new life here.

* * *

Kion joins the fight but does so only when he is needed. The lioness around him immediately recognize him and they appear to wear smiles and flood him with questions. He cannot speak though as he has to get to his father. Vaulting about and doing all he can he can see the slope up ahead he will need to get to the top.

"Hang in there mom and dad," Kion says. He was not in peak condition at the moment and if he roared now he wasn't sure it would be the same as if he were at full strength. Kion huffed it out though tackling an animal off one of the lioness and of course spotting Kovu.

"Kion, hey, welcome back!" Kion didn't know Kovu all too well given he had been missing for a while though he did recall meeting Kovu quite some time ago…though that was when he was just a cub.

"Kovu, have you seen where my sister has gone? Anything you can let me know about the situation here would greatly appreciate it." Kion had Kovu's back as they swatted the enemy back.

"I believe Kiara went to help your father. Far as the situation it all started when the Lion Guard intercepted some mysterious lion seeking passage. He sought out a meeting with your parents and from there things kind of escalated. I came down here and Kiara was with me but she appeared to be conflicted so I told her to go on to see how things were going up there."

Kion knew Mheetu had something planned something that involved his father and given who his father had been there was bad blood there. Kion saw the fighting all around him…knew that such battles, such conflict were at times unavoidable but even so he wanted to help end it quickly.

"Kovu I hate to ask this but-." Kion saw understanding in Kovu's eyes as he nods his head as he looks to those fighting around him.

"Don't worry about things down here Kion…go help your family." Kion was about to leave but something held him there.

"Kovu…you are family too." Kion felt that maybe Kovu still didn't consider himself a Pride Lander given his history in the Outlands but even so he and his sister were perfect together. He was happy to have him here even though he had spent so much time elsewhere. He didn't wait to see Kovu's reaction as he hurried forth.

* * *

Mheetu had been watching Kion's progress noting how the young King was able to maneuver through a full orchestrated battle and even somehow get through to Ora and the other komodo dragons to turn away from him. "Your son is quite a marvel. Defying death and defying reason all to stop me-."

"You deserve to be stopped…you blinded Simba, you hurt my daughter, if you were any relation to me you would know such violence is frowned upon." Nala appears to say to him but all he hears is her complaining.

"I did what was necessary sister…I did what any ruler would. King Simba has been blind for so long that it seems only fitting and as for Kiara, well, she was meant to be the next in line to be Queen was she not?"

He noted the disgust on his sister's face but he chose to ignore it. Part of him still wanted her to be here at his side. She was the only family he had where he wasn't trying to rid her or push her away. However she made it quite difficult at times.

"Will you join me sister…or will you torture yourself as more in your family fall?" He wore a toothy smile as he could see young Kion proceeding up the slope. He of course was quite ready.

"I will never join you. And do not push me dear brother…cause you do not wish to see what a Queen looks like pushed to the brink." Nala's veiled threat did little for him as he turned to watch as Kion appeared.

* * *

Kion was out of breath but he had finally made it. "Mheetu…your time here has…what?" He gawked seeing his father with his paw resting over his eyes, however, even without showing it was clear the amount of damage done. His sister was clearly damaged as she rested on her side. The only one not injured was his mother.

"All those who oppose me will suffer…do you wish to be next Kion? True there is some relation factor there but I am not opposed to blinding another King-."

"I am going to end you!" Kion felt a growl swelling up inside of him and he could see Mheetu backing up towards he edge.

"How about you try that right…here? I mean, such a roar will no doubt send me over the edge and those down below will know just what a murderer you are…just like your father with what he did to Scar."

Kion glowered at him but knew that he didn't want to murder him. There had to be a way to solve this peacefully. "What is it you want-?"

"I want to rule…is that so hard to believe? I deserve this…deserve it more than all of you and if you really want to resolve this, leave and go back to the Tree of Life…reunite with your loved ones and rule there and never come back. This isn't even your territory as you gave up such right when you left-."

"Is ruling that important? Do you even know what comes with ruling? Look at how well you have organized an army but in terms of promises do you even plan to keep them? You are up here, they are down there, any good King would be down there helping."

Kion did not wish to infuriate him, but, given how Mheetu was behaving he was kind of like mad for power. Scar must have been the same way but he had that power but even then he had practically run the land dry, according to stories he was told.

"Kion…you are in no shape to fight, and, even worn out as I am from the fight with your father and surprise attack from your sister I am still standing. Go on…have the first shot, on me." Mheetu walks over and Kion hesitates. No, he can't…even if Mheetu deserves it this is not the way.

"Mheetu…you are hereby banished, take your army and disappear. There is no place for you here and those who do not follow you may be heard and possibly relocated-."

"King Kion…you have no say in this matter, you are merely a visiting King who holds no royalty here." Mheetu slashes at Kion sending him tumbling along the ground. He attempts to get up but Mheetu presses down on his body causing him to recoil.

Kion thinks he is screaming, thinks that he is attempting to fight him off but he is just too strong. Kion wasn't fully healed yet and he knows that the roar is within reach but even so parts of him doesn't want to be like Scar. It had to have been here or around here that Scar and Simba had fought.

* * *

Mheetu enjoyed seeing Kion suffer but what happened next he could never have predicted. His dear and precious sister tackles him off of Kion. The two wind up rolling end over end, claws sinking into the other and a fierce battle for dominance happens.

"Well now…never would I think blood against blood," Mheetu muses even as her claws sink into him again and again.

"You blind Simba, hurt Kiara, and make Kion suffer…how do you think this was going to end? Do you really believe I would allow you to rule over Pride Rock…all of the Pride Lands because of familial bonds?"

Mheetu coughed up blood and wore a grim smile. "You are quite fierce right now…good, feed that, always knew somehow that we were alike." Mheetu feels each impact as his back lines along the ground.

"We are nothing alike…I care for family, you, you would rather dispose of it like it is holding you back!" Nala snarls at him. Mheetu though for his part is indifferent.

"Say what you will about me…but…the sooner you accept it, the sooner you can embrace what awaits-." Nala had him hovering over the edge as spittle lands on him.

"I am done with you, done with your words…there is no swaying or getting through to you. You came here with a purpose…you should go with it." Nala eased off him and he lost his balance as he began to fall. Looking up at her he saw something…an uneasiness, a rise in color…if only he had more time…he could've convinced her he was right. The ground was fast approaching and after that…a dull ache before he stared and nothing else.

* * *

Kion could not believe it. He was left speechless and after all that was said and done Nala, his own mother, had killed Mheetu. True the fall had done him in but she had been the one who took him down. Kion found himself still aching but with a bit of help from Rafiki he was on the path to mending and that following morning his father called for an emergency meeting.

"Thank you all for gathering. I am sorry if I cannot see you all, but, unfortunately in the fight Mheetu took my eyes. They still hurt…a reminder of what I once had. Mheetu even as crazy as he was he was right…I did not see a lot of things I should have. Given my inability to rule I am stepping down as King and I will have Kovu step up as King."

Kion was startled and seeing the look on Kovu's face it was clear he was just as shocked. There were murmurs running about but Simba holds up his paw.

"Kovu has proven himself and any doubt felt should be left in the past. He is not Scar…just a product of an image that was forced on him, ushered in by a mother who wanted him to be the spitting image of Scar. I acted in bad judgement regarding Kovu's sentencing, something I have long battled over. And I am not the only one stepping down…my Queen; your Queen…is also stepping down."

Kion felt like all of this was happening too fast. Why were his parents stepping down? True his father was blind…and…his mother had killed another lion…but even so it was in self-defense of him and her family.

"Kiara is ready to be Queen and to lead the Pride Lands. At the moment she is recovering but Rafiki has told me she will make a full recovery. I realize that change is difficult…but…in times like these it is important to move ahead with the times. Nala and I…we have done what we can to look out for the Pride Lands but now it is time to hand things over to a new generation. Please be respectful to them as you have been to us all this time."

Kion waited till his father walked away though he noticed how Nala was quick to be by his father's side. "I don't get it…why are you-?'

"Kion, it is good to hear you. I am sorry I cannot see you but you are still the way I saw you." Kion noticed how his father had something over his eyes and he could only imagine the pain he must be going through. Even so his mother never looked more in love with him…in supporting him now more than ever.

"It is fine…you will be fine. Where will you go?" He had a feeling that his father would not be sticking around.

"Timon and Pumbaa have returned to their little slice of paradise and I have been given an invite to spend the rest of my days there. I may still visit but I won't be making more visits I am afraid. You and your sister can always visit me if you need my help."

"What about you mom? I know it wasn't your fault what-." He could see his mother's kind face but even so he could see a haunted look on her features.

"Mheetu forced my paws…and even so…part of me wanted it to happen. I know it was defending my family, I know that inside, but even so…there was this itch to finally be rid of a mistake that should never have happened. Part of me…part of me thinks that my mother should have gone ahead with what she would have…had Sarabi not stopped her-."

Kion wasn't sure he was hearing this right. How could his mother think such things. True Mheetu was twisted and he had pushed, but, even so Kion would never wish for such acts.

"Son, your mother has gone through something that few can understand. In some sense waking up to the truth of what Scar had done to my father all those years ago…something snapped inside me, this snarling awakening of hate and malice. I wanted to see him suffer…I wanted to see him pay for what he had done to your grandfather. It is my hopes that you never have to go through something like that…the toll it takes on you…it is one you have to carry."

Kion sniffed some but knew if this is what his parents wanted…he could not talk them out of it. They said their goodbyes and Kion decided to leave as well. He told Kovu to give Kiara his regards and he wished them both the best in ruling the Pridelands. However he was long overdue elsewhere and while this would always be his home…there was someone extra special he needed to return to.

* * *

Rani was a bit drained but when she came to she nearly started seeing Baliyo staring right back at her. "Whoa, Baliyo, am I seeing things…are you really here?" Rani saw him crack one of those smiles of his.

"Yeah, it is me, your younger brother has returned. Sorry it took me so long but managing to get unlost took quite a bit. So…there is somebody I'd like you to meet, well, I suppose more like reintroduce you."

Rani was curious what he was going on about till she saw the one eyed female stroll in. "Chuluun, wait, doesn't she work for Makucha-?"

"I used to, but, if your majesty may…I would like to explain my actions. I acted on part of ways that I do not stand behind now, in fact, perhaps part of me never condoned what I did but I did so following Makucha, believing that his way was the only way. I do not expect you to accept my words at face value, but, I am willing to do what I can to prove my worth. Put me away for a bit…make me do hard labor, I am willing to work till you can accept me here."

Rani felt this was a lot on her plate. "Surak…could you come in here? Nirmala do you know where Surak has gone off to?"

Rani expected her to give her some shake of her head or she would fetch him. However Nirmala for her part looked down cast and even Baliyo appeared to grow pale. Chuluun for her part appeared to be the only one not looking so…guilty. "Alright Chuluun…do you know where my uncle-?"

"Surak fell…fighting Makucha. He made it quite clear to your brother here to stay out of the fight and in his weakened state I went to push Makucha down the top…" Chuluun grew quiet but Rani hadn't heard much of the latter.

"Wait…Surak is dead? How did it come to this? I remember falling but not much after that. I should be dead but somehow I am alive, how?"

"I can explain." Rani looked over as Anga flew into the room. "Your brother tasked me with saving you the moment Makucha disposed of you. I was to keep you safe and given the steep drop it took me a bit to get us airborne and sadly by the time I could get us up…it was all over."

"I'm sorry Rani…I wish I could have been more help. In the end I couldn't do anything…couldn't even take down Makucha for what he did-."

"Need I remind you both that you are alive? I know I didn't know Surak well as you two did but he did what he did to protect his family. He saved Rani…and…he didn't want you Baliyo to have blood on your paws. Instead of question things as they are…look to what he has done by giving you two a future and to make it a bright one."

Rani felt tears fall down her cheeks as she once again felt like she had lost something precious. However for once being a villain Chuluun spoke wise words. She would have time later to mourn him but right now she needed to check on the others. And that is when she heard a commotion outside.

"What is all that noise?" Rani knew she should be resting and yet…she felt compelled to check it all out. Walking out of the room she notices shouts and gasps and suddenly her heart explodes as she vaults forth. The figure has no time to prepare as she leaps forth and tackles them to the ground as they tumble before she gazes down as her tears fall freely now.

"Hi Rani…I'm home," he told her with the laziest smile in the world. Rani presses her nose to his as she braces herself for all the emotions to come. All those gathered congratulate Kion on being back, that the King has returned. Rani would deal with her loss in the coming days but having Kion back in her life…she would get by, and the Tree of Life was finally reunited with its King and Queen.

* * *

Afterwards

* * *

Fuli stretched some and noticed that Jax was nestled up against her. She shook her head but licked at him some watching him stir. "Is it morning already?"

"You know if you keep sleeping over like this others will start to talk," Fuli enjoys how he gives a crooked grin.

"Talk, talk is good…why would it be bad?" He slowly got to his feet and she felt a bit bad for waking him.

"You heading back?" She knew that he was located in the mountains and currently looking after the base of operations there.

"I must I am afraid, but, I will always be around when you need me. Plus we are allies which means we will be working closely from here on out. Perhaps if I at some point find a suitable replacement I can join you here." He walked over to her and the two shared a moment.

"I would like that. Also I am sorry about how things were awkward before. Azaad was just…I don't know, you didn't find it weird-?"

"I feel for Azaad he had done some soul searching, but, in leaving you he lost out on something important but you weren't going to wait forever. It is possible too you might not have seen what he had or perhaps you were leaning to it but he wasn't ready. Either way do you regret-?"

Fuli licked him and let out a gentle purr. "I am with you Jax, now, go before I keep you here any longer." Fuli watches him hesitate before bolting off leaving her there.

"You two seemed quite chummy," Bunga walked over as he munched on a bug. Beshte, Ono, even Kion were there as well.

"Jax was just setting off back for home. I can't believe how close we came to losing the Tree of Life." She looked around noting the trampled ground with the many prints.

"It is a good thing you guys were organized when Makucha came. I am sorry I couldn't be with you. I am just hoping I can put the whole Mheetu chapter behind me, behind us as we move on." Kion notes.

"Mheetu is gone…and…it is for the better I believe." Azaan regards joining the conversation. Fuli recognized him as the tiger who came to help them in the end.

"I never got around to properly thanking you and your friends. We are in your debt." Fuli bows and the tiger appears to chuckle in amusement.

"Thank you for such kind words. I believe we too should be heading out. Still…we are not too far away if you ever need us. King Kion has given us a purpose now…and we will be in touch should another crisis arise."

"Makini, I hope to see you again soon." Adnan kissed Makini's hand and Fuli noticed that the young mandrill was blushing mad.

"You are quite something else, um; I'm not sure what to really say." The group attempts to not to pay too much attention to this.

"Adnan, we are leaving. Misfits lets run." They set out then as Fuli watches them leave. Makini is calling after Adnan and Fuli can see how much she has grown in their travels. They would see them all again soon, she was certain of it. The Tree of Life was safe and the danger for now was taken care of, still, she couldn't quite shake some unresolved issue.

* * *

Mschiana was truly upset. Beshte was not with her and Queen Rani was to blame for that. Queen Janna, ooh, yes her too…she had upset her the most. However why did she expect Queen Rani to be any different? She heard a rustle in the brush before a cheetah appeared.

"Hello there cheetah, you lost?" She heard a swoop or swoosh above her and saw a bird land in the tree.

"He is one who seeks to join our little group." Mschiana sighs as she recognizes one of Mheetu's birds, he was in pretty bad shape but still in good enough shape to send out messages. In fact he had been working for her while making it seem like he was working for Mheetu. She knew about Mheetu's fall in the Pride Lands and how the King was blinded and new leadership now was in place.

"The name is Azaad and I have been hurt. I know not why I am here but upon hearing about this place I thought to come. You can help Azaad correct?"

Mschiana purses her lips and she swings her hips some as she walks. "Oh I can help you, but, there is someone else you should talk to first." She stops just before two trees and a giant shape appears to move towards them and as his trunks show he allows them to see. Mschiana smiles.

"Welcome young Azaad…you have chosen wisely and in time you will get what it is you want. You are now part of the Betrayed…and we shall exact vengeance on all those who have looked down on us, pushed us away…we will not be ignored anymore." He lets out a sound and other noises answer as they appear from the shadows.

Mschiana smirks some. "Beshte…you are going to get what is coming to you. In fact, every last one of you is going to learn to regret messing with a girl's heart."

END SEASON

**Authors note: **So that was season 4. I hope you have all enjoyed what has truly been a test of sorts and while it was likely not what was expected of a lion guard season 4 I felt that it had to be bold, it had to push the envelope some to get hard hitting stories out. So much drama and so much turmoil that has tested all of the characters and in the end there is room to explore so much more. However I will let you the readers decide if there will be a season 5. For now I will just let this be what it is…the first truly completed vision of a season. Thank you all for having read and have a great day.


End file.
